What If?
by Applepye
Summary: What if…? … Oroku Nagi was never in love with Tang Shen? … Nagi and Hamato Yoshi were best friends? … Splinter was never alone in New York and stayed a pet? … the four baby turtles mutated alone in the sewers? … one crawled away? … one fell into the broken glass and raw sewage? Warning: T-cest, and character death in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

What if…?

… Oroku Nagi was never in love with Tang Shen?

… Nagi and Hamato Yoshi were best friends?

… Splinter was never alone in New York and stayed a pet?

… the four baby turtles mutated alone in the sewers?

… one crawled away?

… one fell into the broken glass and raw sewage?

Tang Shen walked the streets of her new home with her beloved Yoshi. He was chosen by his best friend and mentor Oroku Nagi to be his second here in New York, to lead the Foot Clan. The city was vastly different from the home she knew in Japan and she wasn't sure she liked it yet.

They were on a nightly stroll down a vacant street near the Foot compound when they heard what sounded like a baby's cry. They looked around for the source of the echoing cry to discover that it came from beneath the street.

"Yoshi," Shen pleaded.

Without another word the ninja master slipped into the sewers to find the infant only to find three turtle babies. One looked to be dead, but when he looked closer he could see the gentle rise and fall of its chest.

"Shen, you are not going to believe what I've found," he called up to her. "Quickly run back to the compound and fetch Nagi and some ninja. Tell them to bring towels."

She raced back to the compound. The hidden guards at the door didn't stop her as she headed in. "Nagi!" She cried. "Come with me quick."

"What is it?" he worried over the panic in her voice.

"Babies under the street," she replied. "Yoshi said to bring ninja and towels."

Nagi nodded and ordered his ninja to follow Yoshi's wishes.

They followed Shen back to the place where she left Yoshi. Several ninja joined Yoshi down in the sewers, including Nagi.

"What is it, my friend?" Nagi asked as he approached his second.

"Look," Yoshi pointed to the turtles on the ground. "That one is injured and needs medical attention. However, we must be careful of the slime. I believe it is what caused their mutation."

Nagi directed his ninja to collect the turtles and the broken canister that was nearby. He was going to get to the bottom of all of this.

Like shadows the ninja dashed back to the compound with their burdens. Shen followed after them as quickly as her untrained body could go.

"Let me see them," she demanded of Yoshi as soon as she walked through the door.

"As soon as it is safe," he told her. "I do not want you exposed to whatever that slime is. Let our doctors look at them. I have already requested to Nagi that you will raise them."

"How many?"

"Three, but one is not well," he answered. "So, let's not get our hopes up."

She paced the halls waiting for the okay to enter the room where the babies were being kept. She yearned for children, but was told that she was unable to have one of her own. She had prayed for a miracle, but did not expect this.

Nagi came out to get her, holding the door open so she could rush in, Yoshi waited for her inside. The baby turtles were being tended to by doctors. Two of them were sitting up and drinking from a bottle. The third was strapped to monitors and had a tube going down its throat. It was awake and looked up at her with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Boys or girls?" she asked her husband.

"It took some searching, but it has been discovered that they are all boys," he answered. "Also, blood work shows that they are not related."

"Have they been named yet?" she sounded hopeful.

"No," he smiled. "You are to be their mother, so you get to name them."

She brightly smiled and leaned over the sick one. She liked art so decided to name them after some of her favorite artists. "I will call this one Michelangelo," she stated then headed over to the healthy two. "The olive colored one with honey eyes will be Donatello. This little guy will be Leonardo."

Yoshi smiled, "Those are wonderful names."

"Can I hold one now?" she asked.

Yoshi picked up Leonardo and handed him to Shen. He chirped at her, nuzzling close. Her heart melted and she kissed his head.

Yoshi picked up Donatello, who was still sucking on his empty bottle. "I think he is still hungry," he laughed. "Don't worry, my son, we will get you more so you can grow big and strong."

Still holding Leonardo, Shen walked over Michelangelo. She reached down to caress his head, "Stay strong, my little one."

The sea green turtle chirped weakly and turned his head into her hand.

...

Carla headed home after her meeting with her grief support group. It has been almost two weeks since her little Andrew had died. She prayed every night that the angels would help heal her broken heart.

She stopped when she heard a baby's cry. She listened to see if she would hear it again, when she did not she brushed it off as her sadness playing tricks on her. But, then she heard it again.

She searched for the baby listening for it to cry again. "Hello," she called out.

Another cry answered her. It was coming from below the streets. She found a way into the sewers and called out again, "Come here."

She heard the splashing sound of the baby crawling through the sewage as it cooed. It was heading in her direction. She hurried towards the sound.

Then she saw it. At first she was horrified. It was a turtle that came slushing through the sewage at her. When it reached her it sat down at her feet and looked up with golden eyes. Its three fingered hands reached up to her and it chirped.

Maternal instincts kicked in. Removing her sweater she scooped the baby turtle up and wrapped the sweater around it. It nuzzled her and chirped again.

She rushed home with the bundle held close to her chest.

She opened the door to the apartment building to be met by her brother in law, Eric. "What do you have there, Carla?" he asked following after her. She didn't stop afraid someone would take her new discovery away.

She entered her apartment with Eric right behind her. She didn't stop to greet her husband or children when she entered, but went straight to the bathroom. As she turned on the tap to the bath, her husband, Steve and Eric followed in after her.

"What is it, Carla?" Steve asked looking at the bundle in her arms.

"I have found a baby," she replied holding it close.

"We must report it to the police," her husband responded.

"No," she cried. "They'll hurt it." She brought her bundle down so that they could see. "The angels have answered my prayers."

"What is it?" Eric gasped.

Carla unwrapped the baby and placed it in the tub. She rinsed the grime off and it chirped in delight. "I am going to take care of it," she stated.

"Carla," Steve soothed. "It cannot replace Andrew."

"I know that," she shot back. "But, it needs me."

The little turtle splashed happily in the water. Steve looked down at it, "What are we going to do with it?"

"Care for it," Carla responded. "We have a large family. Together we can protect it."

"I wonder if it's a boy or girl," Eric asked slightly amused.

As if in response to his question a little dark purple tip slipped out of its tail and he relieved himself.

"I guess that answers that," Steve laughed.

Carla picked the baby up and wrapped him in a towel. "We'll need to introduce him to the family," she stated. "Maybe your brother can perform a christening."

Eric sighed, "I'm not sure Luke will, but there's no harm in asking."

Without a response she left the bathroom and took the baby to the bedroom. She gathered the baby supplies and was grateful that she had kept them. It was a tight fit, but she managed to fit a diaper over the shell.

The little turtle sucked on his fist the whole time she tended to him. "Are you hungry?" she cooed.

She slipped a shirt over his head then picked him up and took him to the bed. The crib that connects to the bed was still in place. She laid down facing it placing the turtle on the bed next to her. He continued to suck his fist.

She was still producing milk and positioned herself close to him exposing her breast. She pulled his fist out of his mouth and pulled him close.

"I don't think turtles know how to breast feed," Steve said from the door.

"Where's Eric," she asked.

"He went to make the necessary phone calls to get the family together, so that we can introduce them to this little guy," he smiled.

"Thank you for accepting him," she smiled then went back to trying to get the little guy to eat. Brushing her nipple across his lips she squeezed some milk out, "You can do it. Can't you?"

His mouth came open wanting more.

She laughed, "It won't work that way, little one. You have to work for it." It took some coaxing, but he finally figured out the mechanics of breast feeding and sucked hungrily. His little hand came up and rested on her breast while he sucked. His golden eyes alert and studding her face.

Steve and their three children joined her in the room. Her youngest, Heather, looked at the new baby. "What's his name?"

"I am going to name him after the angel that sent him to me," Carla smiled at her daughter. "Raphael."

Steve laid down behind Carla and reached over her to caress the still nursing turtle. "Welcome to the family, Raphael Jones."

...

Leonardo knelt before Master Nagi. His clan brother and lover Donatello knelt a few feet behind and to his left. They had been summoned along with six Foot ninja for a mission. They were all dressed in their black Shinobi Shozoku and Tabi boots. Each of their facemasks was pulled down to show their faces. To help further hide his green skin when it was up, Leonardo wore a blue band across his eyes and Donatello wore purple.

"You have shown great potential," Nagi started. "Now it's time to test it. You will be leading your first mission tonight." Nagi picked up a small robot from a table beside him and held it up for all to see. "This thing, and many like it, has been stealing from some of our most prominent clients. I want you to figure out who is behind it, shut them down and retrieve the stolen goods, if at all possible."

"Yes, Master," Leonardo said bowing his head.

In the lab, Donatello studied the small robotic device. He had seen it before, but couldn't remember where. He tried to settle his mind searching for the answer, but the fact that it was Leonardo's first time as leader had his mind on overdrive.

"Well?" Leo asked standing close to Donnie.

"I'm trying to remember," Donnie sighed. He turned the robot over in his hands several times. Leo leaned in close over Donnie's shoulder to get a better look. The olive green turtle twisted his head so that he could plant a quick kiss on his leader's lips.

"Donatello!" Leo said in shock.

"You were just so close that I couldn't resist congratulating you on your first leadership role," Donnie teased.

"Congratulate me if I succeed," Leo responded.

"Oh you'll get more than a kiss _when_ you succeed," Donnie flirted.

Leo simply cleared his throat.

That was the distraction Donnie needed. He remembered where he had seen the robot before. It was a few years back in one of the science journals. It was about a scientist who had created 'the better mouse trap' and called his invention Mousers. The problem was that the things would eat through walls to get at the mice or rats causing a great deal of damage. That and the robot was bloody in the way it dealt with the vermin. He was dismissed and never got further funding. He must have found a new source for his funding.

"Baxter Stockman," Donnie finally said. "We need to find him."

A search on their computer led them to an old bar that Stockman had bought a few years back. When they went inside they found it to be empty.

"Didn't bars have hidden underground rooms during prohibition?" Donnie thought out loud. "He wouldn't be sending those things out on the streets." Donnie pointed down, "Underground."

"Then let's get underground," Leo ordered.

They slipped outside and slid into the sewers. A woman's scream echoed off the walls and Leo gave the silent order to investigate. The eight ninja ran through the sewers toward the sound. They came upon a dark haired woman being attacked by the mousers.

Leo pulled his katana and moved in for the attack. Donnie pulled out his retractable bow and pushed the button to extend it. Together the eight ninja easily dispatched the small robots.

Leo knelt down to examine the woman. "She's hurt bad," He looked up and pointed to one of his ninja. "Take her back to the compound and have our doctors help her. I'm sure Master Nagi will want to have a word with her if she survives."

The Foot ninja bowed in response collected the woman and disappeared into the shadows. Leo led the rest into the opening the woman was attacked next to. They moved deeper inside keeping to the shadows. They hid so well, Donnie lost sight of them.

"More are broken," yelled a man up ahead. "How?"

Donnie moved forward and the man finally came into view. Suddenly the man's hand came up to his neck and he fell to the ground. Leo stepped out of the shadows a dart pipe in his hand.

"Get him and take him to the compound, Mako," he ordered. "The rest of us will search the area for the stolen goods."

One ninja collected Stockman and in a fireman carry took him out into the sewers. The remaining four shot forward to search the area. Donnie hung back to talk to Leo.

"I call that a success," Donnie smiled though he wasn't sure Leo could see it through the mask.

"I'm looking forward to my reward," Leo replied before beginning his search.

...

Michelangelo stood in the center of a dark room. The only light was the one that was beaming down on him. He was ready. He had already taken this test twice and aced it, but his father denied him advancement in his training.

He sensed a movement and countered the attack. More followed and he managed to fight them off. Despite being sick as a baby and nearly dying, Michelangelo had managed to overcome his handicaps. He modified his style to compensate for the limited rotation in his left leg. He knew how to move his legs around his longer plastron without any problems. In fact his whole shell looked like it was too big for his body, but he adapted to it. And, the partial blindness and near deafness on his right side did not give any advantage to his opponents.

His illness stunted his growth so that, at fifteen, he was the size his brothers were when they were ten. Standing at only four foot six, he was strong, quick, and agile. Fueled with the desire to finally catch up to them, he pushed himself to be better.

When it was done, Michelangelo stood in the middle of the room panting. He waited for his father to step forward.

"You did well, Michelangelo," Yoshi praised.

"Then I can advance to the next level?" Mikey asked full of hope.

Yoshi shook his head, "I don't think you are ready."

"But, I passed the test," Mikey whined. "That's not fair."

"I'm sorry, but you are not ready," Yoshi repeated.

"Please, father. I'm ready," Mikey pleaded. "I want to go out on missions and finally get a weapon."

"No," Yoshi's voice was stern. "It's too dangerous."

"Leonardo and Donatello go out all the time," Mikey argued.

"They are at a higher level than you," Yoshi responded.

"That's because you won't let me advance," Mikey screamed. "Is it really because I'm not ready, or is it because you refuse to let me grow up?"

"Do not take that tone with me," Yoshi scolded. "Go to your room."

"You're so mean," Mikey yelled and ran out the door.

On his way to his room he passed the room Leo and Don shared. The door was shut, but he could hear sounds coming from within. He stopped to listen. He had no idea what they were doing, but it sounded nice. They made strange noises as they shifted around. There was one sound he liked over the others. It was a high pitch sound, almost a squeak. A musky odor reached his keen sense of smell and he liked that too. It made him feel strange.

His lingering was punished by a sharp pain in his groin. His penis was trapped behind his plastron and he couldn't reach it. When he became aroused it pushed up trying to get out only to be met by solid shell. Mikey knew that Leo was the same, only Leo's plastron was softer and opened up to let his out.

Mikey ran to his room and shut the door and laid on his mattress until the pain had passed. They were never going to let him grow up, he thought to himself. They only saw him as a helpless child. Even his room showed that. His tatami was still a child's and his room was full of toys and games. He wanted to escape. If he ran away and made it on his own for a while that would show them.

He got up and dressed in his black Shinobi Shozoku and Tabi boots and filled his pockets with various items that he deemed to be useful. He snuck into the common room of the apartment that his family shared within the Foot headquarters. There was an open balcony that overlooked the city with a building not too far away. He could see the rooftop below.

Throwing open the doors, Mikey judged the distance trying not to look too far down. If he misjudged he would fall to his death. He stepped back to get a running start, readied himself, sprinted forward and jumped.

...

The Jones family was large and run by Grandma Rose. She was sixteen when she met Albert Jones, a thirty year old crook. Nine months later she had their first boy and they married. She took charge and set Albert right. Thirteen boys and twenty years later they were running a high end escort service in New York City. By the time her thirtieth son was born her first was already a father of his own. The family kept growing from there.

As the years passed the business grew and branched out. Each of her sons, with the exception of one, contributed to the family in one way or another. Some had 'respectable' careers. A minister, a lawyer, a detective, two doctors, a contractor, an apartment owner, and a hotel owner, but they all still supported the family's 'sex' trade.

When Albert Sr. passed her son Tony took over the escort business. The remaining boys went to start their own businesses. A full nude strip club, an adult store, and a porn production studio, each barrowing employees from each other. They took care of the girls and boys under their employ. The two doctors made regular visits and they were held to the highest standards. No drugs, no unprotected sex, and they had to stay up on current events and their looks. These rules applied to the family as well.

They didn't really sell sex, just the illusion of sex. Their porn was soft core, with no real penetration and if their employees chose to have sex with someone, it was their choice. The family skirted within the limits of the law and if they stepped out of line it was usually easy for their lawyer, Scott Jones to get them out of trouble. With the exception of Arnold, he fell in to gambling debt and was killed by the Purple Dragons, though they could never prove it. Sean Jones, the detective in the family, worked endlessly to try to take down the Dragons, but could never find anything on them.

Arnold had one son, Arnold Jr. aka Casey. He and his mother, Moira, were put up in the apartments run by Eric Jones, at no cost to them. As soon as he was old enough Casey started to work for his uncle Robert at the strip club as a bouncer and occasionally stripped on lady's night when he needed extra money.

Most of the Jones sons met their wives through either the escort services or the club and despite being in the trade of sex, never had affairs. There were now forty three grandchildren within the Jones family and twelve great grandchildren. The girls brought up in the family grew to be strong, independent, intelligent women, like their grandma Rose.

Though liberal in their ways, they were also a religious group and the whole family would fill the church on Saturday nights and listen to Luke Jones give his sermons.

There was only one adopted member of the family, Raphael the five foot two talking turtle. Raph was strong, he had to be to keep up with the males in his family, and he knew how to fight. So, despite being only fifteen, he was hired to work as a bouncer at the club to help occupy his time. It worked out well for him. He liked to beat people up and it was so dark that no one really got a good look at him under all the clothes and ball cap. The employees at the club all knew about him and loved him. Some even had pity sex with him, though they would never admit it to anyone. His family would pester him about who he had been with, but he never told.

Raph was closest to his cousin Casey and they both lived in the apartment building owned by their uncle Eric. Casey still lived with his mom, to keep her company, but Raph had talked him mom into letting him have a place of his own. A good deal of the family lived in the upscale apartments, mostly on the top floors. Casey and Raph would often go to the roof and drink beers. They leaned against the outside wall of the stairwell.

"Grandma's birthday's coming up," Casey said. "D'you remember to get her something?"

"I ordered her a gift," Raph answered. "It'll be here in a few days."

"Are you working tomorrow night?" Casey asked before taking another drink.

"Yeah, why?" Raph looked over at him.

"I need extra money," Casey blushed.

Raph nearly spit out his beer. "Again!?" He looked Casey in the eyes, "You don't have a gambling problem like your pops, do you?"

"Nah," Casey waved him off. "I don't gamble, just spend too much and forgot about grandma's birthday. I want to get her something nice."

"D'hear the boys are getting her a mother's ring?" Raph smiled. "Custom made with thirteen different birthstones on it."

"Yeah, ma pitched in a little for it."

"Man, I don't want to see your dick flapping on stage," Raph changed the subject.

"You're just jealous 'cause the customers would go running the second you got on stage," Casey snorted. "The ones that did stay would only stare in shock at that strange dick of yours."

"You're just jealous 'cause I'm bigger," Raph shot back.

"I'd rather be small than a freak."

"Fuck you!" Raph laughed. "I'm going to get more beer." Raph got up and stepped around the wall to open the door. He looked up to see a shadowed figure dropping down on him. He reached up and managed to catch whatever it was, more or less, absorbing the force of the impact with his arms and falling back onto his carapace with a grunt.

When he opened his eyes he was looking up into the most beautiful pair of sapphire eyes he had ever seen and lost his breath.

...

Leo walked with Donnie to their room, "Michelangelo's taking the test again today," Leo said. "Do you think father will finally let him advance?"

"No," Donnie answered flatly.

They entered their room shut the door and headed straight for their tatami. Donnie coaxed Leo back onto his carapace and slowly stripped him of his clothes. He then started to slide his finger down over the slit in his lower plastron. The muscles relaxed and Donnie slipped his finger inside eliciting a churr form Leo when the finger came into contact with the sensitive flesh.

Removing his finger Donnie replaced it with is tongue while his finger relocated to Leo's puckered entrance just below the base of his small tail. Leo moaned as his body quivered, looking down his eyes locked with Donnie's. His erection slipped free of its pocket and into Donnie's mouth and as he sucked he inserted his second finger inside of Leo.

"Oh…, Donatello," Leo gasped. "Please. I want you."

Donnie removed his fingers and prepped his own erection that came out just below his shorter plastron. He was on his knees between Leo's legs. He pulled one leg up and draped it over his shoulder and moved the other down between his own, and then he pushed inside.

Leo churred loudly grabbing hold of the blankets. Donnie's hand came down and began to pump Leo in time with his thrusts.

"Do you like your reward?" Donnie teased.

"Mm-hmm…," was all Leo could respond.

A sound at the door caused Donnie to stop, "Michelangelo was at the door again."

"Yeah? It's locked. Don't stop," Leo gasped.

"I feel sorry for him," Donnie admitted as he resumed his movements. "Can't imagine what it would be like to feel pain whenever I was aroused."

"Can… we… not… talk about… it… right now," Leo groaned.

"Sorry," Donny mumbled. "Sometimes I just can't shut my brain off."

Leo laughed but said nothing just basked in the pleasure his clan brother was giving him. Donnie increased his speed and Leo could feel that he was almost ready to finish. Leo's body shook as he finished, unloading all over his plastron and Donnie's hand and Donnie was soon to follow.

They snuggled up close and breathed in each other's musk as they came down from their high. It wasn't long before Leo felt himself start to drift off, but a knock at the door jolted him awake with his heart pounding.

"Michelangelo has run away," their father's panicked voice came through the door. "You must go after him."


	2. Chapter 2

As Michelangelo leapt from the balcony, there was a moment of panic that he was going to miss the rooftop below. As he landed hard on the edge of the building and rolled forward, pain shot up his left leg. He stood up and tested it. There was pain, but not so much that he would give up.

He had to keep going to prove that he could do it. He knew that he didn't have much time. The tracking device in his shell would have alerted his father the second he left the compound. He wished he could reach it, but they had put it in a spot that he just couldn't get to.

Hobbling for a moment he forced his leg to move past the pain. He reached the edge of the roof and jumped. The next building over was closer and more level so the jump was easier. He ran as fast as he could go jumping over the roofs and climbing up walls.

He loved being outside and as time passed he relaxed a bit more, actually able to enjoy the run. He started adding flips and twists to his jumps, but made sure not to further hurt his leg. He wanted to prove that he could do this not prove that he would only hurt himself.

He jumped down to another building and, while in the air, looked back to see if he was being fallowed. A gasp from below had him looking back down to see that he was heading straight for a large man. There was no time to react and they collided with each other.

He felt the man's hands come up to grab him and absorb the majority of the impact as he fell back. The hat, that the man was wearing, came off to reveal a dark green face. When his eyes came open Mikey's eyes locked onto the golden orbs.

Mikey moved his hands down to feel the shell hidden under the clothes, "You're a turtle too!"

The other's hands came up and pulled the face mask down to uncover Mikey's beak and disbelief flashed in those eyes, "What the fuck?"

Casey came rushing from behind a wall, "Raph, you okay?"

"Yeah," Raph said as the two turtles helped each other up. "Where did you come from?" he asked Mikey as he picked his hat up off the ground.

"Foot headquarters," Mikey answered honestly. "Where did you come from?"

"I live here," Raph put the hat back on his head, he knew who the Foot were, but decided to let it go for now. "Where are you going?"

"I ran away," Mikey pouted. "They'll be after me soon."

"They're following you?" Casey asked.

"They can track me," Mikey answered. "I have a chip in my shell that I can't reach."

"Where?" Raph asked stepping closer.

"Back in here," Mikey said pointing to the inside of his carapace.

Raph stuck his hand down Mikey's shirt and underneath his shell, "Found it." He pulled his hand out then retrieved a pocket knife from his coat. "Hold still," he ordered then used the knife to pry the chip free. He held it in his hand for a moment before flinging it out into the darkness. "Now they can't track you."

Mikey felt a bit unsure, "What now?"

Raph closed his knife and tucked it away. Grabbing Mikey's hand he led him to the door, "First we've got to get off this roof."

The two turtles and the human headed down three flights stairs before heading through another door. Keys in hand they led Mikey down an empty hall before stopping at yet another door.

"Goodnight, Casey," Raph said as he opened the door, hoping he got the hint.

He did. Casey smiled, "Yeah, okay." He stretched and yawned, "Late night. I'll see you tomorrow." Then he winked before turning and walking away.

Raph guided Mikey in to the small apartment and turned on a light before closing and locking the door behind him. The apartment was small with a common room, dining room and kitchen all within the same amount of space that was Mikey's bedroom.

"Have a seat," Raph indicated the sofa. "You want a beer?"

"What's a beer?" Mikey asked sitting down.

Raph headed to the kitchen. "You're kidding, right?"

"No."

Raph came out of the kitchen with two bottles in hand, "Really?"

Mikey nodded.

"Here," Raph handed him a bottle, "That's beer." He placed his own bottle on the end table, "What's your name? How old are you?" he removed his jacket throwing it on the coffee table. He was wearing a tank top underneath which he removed next.

Mikey admired the size of the larger turtle. He was much bigger than his brothers. "Michelangelo," he answered. "I'm fifteen. What about you?"

"Raphael, but you can call me Raph," Raph slipped off his shoes then started to undo his pants. "I'm also fifteen."

"What are you doing?" Mikey asked, panicked.

Raph paused and looked at him, "I hate clothes. I only wear them when I have to."

"But…, but you'll be naked," Mikey exclaimed.

"You can't see anything," Raph smiled sitting naked on the sofa next to Mikey. "Why don't you take yours off?"

Mikey had to admit that he really didn't like the feel of clothes. His parents made him wear them all the time, even to bed. They said it was proper. Feeling rebellious Mikey stripped off all his clothes and threw them in the pile with Raph's.

"Better?" Raph smiled.

Mikey nodded.

Raph reached over and touched one of Mikey's many scars, "Did they do this to you?"

"No, my family loves me. I'm a member of the Foot not their prisoner. I have scars because I was hurt and sick when I was little," Mikey explained. "My heart even stopped for a bit."

"Sorry," Raph mumbled. "What happened to make you sick?"

Mike shrugged, "When I mutated I fell into the glass and sewage. I lost a lot of blood and got a bad infection."

"You were found in the sewers?"

"Yeah."

"Me too," Raph sighed. "We're mutants?"

Mikey nodded, "We fell into a chemical that was the product of some science stuff done my some aliens that were stuck here and trying to get home."

"Aliens?" Raph laughed, "So much for being a gift from the angels."

"What?"

"When my mom found me she thought I was a gift from the angels, which is why she named me Raphael." He took another drink, "I always wondered where I really came from. How many of us are there?"

"I have two brothers," Mikey answered. "I wonder why you weren't with us."

"I crawled away," Raph answered. "My mother says she found me crawling in the sewers."

Mikey sniffed at the contents of the bottle in his hand before taking a sip. He almost spit it back out, "I don't like that," and he handed it back to Raph.

"It's an acquired taste," Raph shrugged taking the bottle. "I'll drink it."

"What's that on your arm?" Mikey pointed to Raph's upper left arm.

"A tattoo of the Archangel Raphael," Raph answered. "My cousin did it for me."

Mikey sighed, "We could have been raised together."

"We're together now," Raph smiled. "Maybe it was really meant to be." Raph leaned in close to Mikey with his lips parted.

Mikey pulled back, "What are you doing?"

"I was going to kiss you," Raph said confused and a little embarrassed.

"With your mouth open?" Mikey exclaimed.

Raph stammered, "W… well, yeah."

Mikey shook his head, "That's not how you kiss."

"What?" Raph tone was flat.

Mikey leaned in and gave Raph a kiss on the cheek.

"Really?" Raph laughed. "Are you sure you're fifteen?"

"I told you," Mikey pouted, "I was sick. That's why I'm so small."

"You must've also been sheltered," Raph laughed again. "Tell me. What's sex?"

"Gender," Mikey timidly answered.

Raph laughed again, "Fuck me."

"What… you?" Mikey was confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I was raised in a family where we were taught never to be ashamed of our sexuality and you were so sheltered that you probably don't even know were babies come from." Raph snorted, "Or ever played with yourself."

"Well your wrong there," Mikey snapped back. "Babies come from inside a woman's belly and I play by myself all the time."

Mikey flinched when Raph busted out laughing again, "You… you crack me up," he was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. "Not 'by yourself'. I said 'with yourself'. You know masturbate."

Mikey was starting to feel a little embarrassed. "I don't know what that word means," he sobbed. "But, your right I've probably never done it." Mikey broke down and started to cry.

Raph immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry," he pulled Mikey close. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"This is why I ran away," Mikey sobbed leaning on Raph. "My parents wouldn't let me do anything. They always skirted around my questions. I still don't know how babies get in the woman's belly."

"Well you're here now," Raph soothed. "I will teach you everything. I will keep nothing from you." He pulled away to look down at Mikey, "For starters, I'll teach you how to kiss."

"But," Mikey said softly, "I already know how."

"Not like this," Raph placed his hand under Mikey's chin to raise his head. "Now part your lips a little and follow my lead."

Raph placed his mouth over Mikey's and began to gently suck while he closed it only to open it again and repeat the process. Mikey responded in kind and started to really like it. Suddenly Raph's tongue flicked in Mikey's mouth then back out again. Mikey pulled back, but Raph just pulled him forward to do it again.

Slowly Raph continued to deepen the kiss and Mikey's head started to swim as strong arms wrapped around Mikey pulling him in close.

Before he knew it, Mikey was on his back with Raph on top of him. It hurt his left leg when Raph pulled his legs apart, but didn't say anything because he didn't want Raph to stop. He started to feel funny, then the pain. Mikey broke the kiss and cried out in agony.

"What?" there was panic in Raph's voice. "I haven't really done anything yet."

"My pee-pee," Mikey moaned.

Raph looked down at him with disbelief in his eyes, "Did you just call your dick a 'pee-pee'?"

Mikey nodded.

"And, you're fifteen?"

"Are you going to laugh at me again?" Mikey whimpered.

"No, but you're starting to make me feel like a pedo." Raph sighed. "Why is your 'pee-pee' hurting?"

"It's pushing up against my shell," Mikey explained.

"What?" Raph was confused again. "It's not in your tail?"

"No," Mikey shook his head. "It's behind my shell."

"Really?"

Mikey nodded, "We all mutated differently."

"You've seen the… 'pee-pees'… of the other two?"

"We used to bathe together and I've seen them pee," Mikey shrugged.

"Where are theirs?"

"Leonardo's is behind his shell too but his shell opens up and Donatello's comes out just above his tail. His plastron is shorter," Mikey told him.

"That's just strange," Raph said flatly. He then got up and sat on the floor next to the sofa.

"What are you doing now?" Mikey asked.

"I want to see why your dicks hurting you," he responded. "Your shell is long in the front."

"I know," Mikey blushed.

"Are you okay with me looking?" Raph asked.

Mikey shrugged, "My doctor's looked before, so I guess it's okay."

Raph looked at Mikey's plastron. It was fused with the skin on the sides until it came to the pelvic area then it dropped about an inch down his front. However, there was a pocket under the shell. It was a tight fit, but Raph managed to push his hand up inside.

Raph found Mikey's tip trapped between the pelvis and the shell and figured that the rest must be internalized. Mikey giggled when Raph's fingers ghosted over the tip, "That tickles." But, then he hissed in pain.

Raph could feel that as Mikey hardened and more emerged it pushed against the shell. Fortunately, for Mikey, the under part of his shell was soft or it could have been worse. Raph simply guided Mikey's erection down and the small turtle heaved a sigh of relief.

Raph's fingers grazed over the tip again and Mikey churred. His hand came up to cover his mouth and he began to laugh. "I never made that noise before," he giggled. "I've heard my brothers make the noise. Now I know it was because they were tickling each other's pee-pees," he giggled some more.

Raph couldn't help it. He laughed again, "Are they together, then?"

Mikey nodded, "Yeah. They share a room."

"I promise you they are doing more than tickling," Raph chuckled.

"What are they doing then?" Mikey asked. His eyes were dilated and he churred. That's when Raph realized his hand was still on Mikey's penis. It had grown so much that it was peeking out from under Mikey's shell by a good five inches.

It looked like a natural turtle's penis and even opened a bit at the tip. "It looks like mine," Raph said.

Mikey looked down at it, "It looks different than my brothers'. It looks weird."

"I like it," Raph soothed. The more he looked at it the more he felt himself grow. He could feel that his own tip was out.

"It that yours coming out of your tail?" Mikey asked pointing down. He churred again, "can I touch it?"

Raph felt himself nod and Mikey's hand came down off the sofa. Mikey's touch sent shivers of pleasure through Raph and he churred. They weren't doing much to each other. Just gently touching and caressing. Mikey simply matched what Raph was doing.

"I really like that sound," Mikey sighed. Mikey's member pulsed in Raph's hand, "I feel funny." He churred, "Is this what my brothers are doing when they make that sound?"

Raph shook his head, "They probably do more."

"Does it feel as good as this?" Mikey's breathing was getting heavy and his body was twitching.

"Better," Raph answered.

"There's something that feels better than this?" Mikey groaned.

Raph nodded.

"Can we do it?"

Raph looked Mikey in the eyes. They had a glazed yet hopeful look to them and Mikey's lips were parted.

"No. We're moving too fast," Raph stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Mikey stayed on the sofa not sure what had just happened. He heard the shower turn on and got up to investigate.

Raph stood in the shower, letting the cold water wash over him. It wasn't working. He was still very much aroused. With one hand on the wall the other came down to pump his erection. In just a matter of time he was churring out his release. He glanced over his shoulder to see Mikey standing there watching him.

"That… that was masturbating," Raph said turning off the water.

"Why did you do that?" Mikey sobbed. "Why did you come in here and do that?"

"We were moving too fast, Mikey," Raph answered. "We just met and I'm drunk."

"But, I liked what we were doing," Mikey fought to hold back his tears. He really didn't want to start crying again.

"I did too, but…," Raph sighed. "Look. This is all new to you. And you really don't know me. Why don't we wait until we get to know each other better?" Raph wrapped his arms around Mikey. "Get to know me and my life. I know the Foot clan and how they are. You might not like the way I live my life. If you still want me after next week, then I'll… make you feel good again. If not, then you won't have any regrets."

"How do you know the Foot clan?" Mikey asked.

"I'm a Jones," Raph answered.

Mikey felt his heart stop. A Jones? His parents told him about the Jones family. How they exploit people for money. They didn't tell him exactly how, but they made no secret on how much they disliked them.

"I've heard of your family," Mikey admitted. "My parents don't like you."

Raph nodded, "Do you want to go home?"

"No," Mikey wrapped his arms around Raph and cried into his chest. "I want to get to know you for myself. Not from what my parents have told me."

"Good," Raph kissed the top of Mikey's head. "I don't want you to go."


	3. Chapter 3

Leonardo and Donatello stood on the balcony overlooking the building below. "Mikey made this jump?" Leo asked.

"Yes he did," Donnie answered, "then continued north."

"Well, let's get going," Leo ordered lifting his face mask and stepping back to get a running start.

Donnie tucked the tracking device in one of his pockets and did the same. Together the two turtles leapt from the balcony. They both expertly landed on the rooftop below with a roll to disperse the majority of the impact. Donnie removed the tracker from his pocket and guided Leo on the same path their little brother took.

They kept their pace slow knowing that once they caught up to Mikey they would have to bring him home. And at home he would be punished for his actions. They wanted their brother to experience the freedoms that he had been denied but so desperately wanted, even if it was for a little while.

After a few rooftops Donnie stopped. Leo turned to look at him, "What is it?"

"Mikey stopped for a while," Donnie explained as he heart skipped a beat. "And then he flew off in an impossible trajectory."

Panic had the two turtles running at a breakneck speed. By the time they got to the building Mikey had stopped on they were out of breath.

Donnie pointed, "That way," he panted.

They made their way down to the street using the fire escapes. The signal led them to a back ally. Donnie's heart pounded as he feared finding his brother's dead body, but his foot found the tracking chip in the middle of the ally.

He bent down and picked it up, "Leo."

Leonardo rushed over to see the chip in his lover's hand. "How did he get it off?"

"Someone must have taken it off," Donny offered, shrugging his shoulders as he looked around.

"Who?"

Donnie couldn't stop the tears, "What if he was found by the Purple Dragons?" he cried. "What if he let it slip that he had a tracker on him? They're going to kill him."

"We don't know that," Leo soothed even though he too felt fear. "He may have simply found someone to remove it then continued on his way."

"He's going to be hurt," Donnie sobbed, his mind racing with all possibilities.

"We'll find him," Leo said sternly. "No matter what, we will find him."

Donnie nodded and tucked the chip and the tracker into his pocket. They headed back to Foot headquarters to give their father and Master Nagi the bad news. When they made their way through the building to them, the two ninja masters were in the middle of their discussion. So Leo and Don waited for them to finish.

"The woman's name is April O'Neil," Yoshi said to Nagi. "She sustained several serious injuries but our doctors were able to help her. She is willing to help us."

"What about Stockman?" Nagi asked.

"He is not willing to cooperate," Yoshi answered. "However, we have substantial evidence against him. We were able to retrieve our client's stolen goods as well. It appears that Stockman was under the employ of the Purple Dragons. We are getting ready to turn him over to the proper authorities."

"Isn't the detective in charge of the Purple Dragon's case a Jones?" Nagi pointed out.

"I believe so," Yoshi answered. "This will give us a chance to see if the Jones family really is working with the Dragons. The evidence against Stockman is great, if he goes free that will only confirm our suspicions."

Shen burst into the room and with no regard to the discussion in process blurted out, "The sensors say that Michelangelo is back. Where is he?" She looked over at Leo and Don.

Donatello's heart sank as he pulled the chip form his pocket, "We didn't find him."

"What?" Yoshi demanded.

"His tracker had been removed somehow," Leo interjected. "We found it in a back ally."

"Where?" Yoshi asked walking over to them and retrieving the chip.

"About three miles due north," Donnie answered.

"My poor baby," Shen fell to the floor in tears. "Why did he run away?" Yoshi ran over to comfort her.

Donnie fought the urge to blurt out the reasons to her. They overly babied Michelangelo and held him back denying him advancement in training or the freedom to go outside. They treat him like he was still sick and could only see his deformities and not his achievements. It was only a matter of time before he snapped one way or another. This was their fault.

Leo could see that Donnie was getting worked up and knew he had to do something before his clan brother lost his temper. "We will start sending out scouts to ask around," Leo offered. "It's hard to miss a giant talking turtle. Something's bound to come up."

"Go ahead," Nagi nodded. "Use whatever resources you need to find your brother and keep us posted on anything you find."

"Yes Master," Leo bowed before taking his leave, grabbing Donnie by the hand and forcing him to follow.

Leo first set about assigning Foot ninjas to scout for clues and ask around where they found the chip. They had eyes on the Dragons, but no one had been able to get inside the organization yet. Leo was certain that if they had Mikey they would be making demands soon enough.

Leo led Donnie to their room and shut the door. As soon as they were alone Donnie let out a cry of anger, "This is their fault." He dropped to his knees and sobbed. Leo dropped down and wrapped his arms around Donnie.

Donnie loved Mikey. It wasn't a romantic love, but their bond was greater than simple brotherly love. Donnie was just as protective as their parents, but he also indulged Mikey. He had shown Mikey some advanced moves and even started him on weapons training without their father's approval.

Leo would usually stand as their lookout as Donnie trained Mikey. There were even times that Mikey would curl up next to Donnie in their bed. Leo didn't mind. He knew there was no threat of Donnie ever choosing Mikey over him. Donnie just didn't see him that way.

"He ran away while we were having sex," Donnie said as he cried. "He came to our room. He needed me and we were too busy for him."

"Don't you dare blame yourself," Leo stated. "You had nothing to do with Mikey running away."

"Maybe I could have stopped him," Donnie sobbed. "If only…."

Leo stopped him, "That's enough of the 'what ifs' and 'if onlies'." Leo forced Donnie to look up, "I will find him. Even if I have to tear the city apart and face the Shredder myself, I will bring him home." Leo got up and walked over to a dresser and retrieved a pill bottle from off the top. "But, for now," he said opening the bottle and dumping a pill into his hand, "you need to sleep."

"But…," Donnie tried to protest.

Leo shook his head, "You'll be no good to Mikey if you don't."

"I need to think," tears streaked down Donnie's cheeks.

"In the morning," Leo held the pill out for Donnie. "We have people out gathering information. There isn't much we can do until we get it."

Donnie took the small pill and swallowed it dry then opened his mouth so that Leo could see. As long as he could remember Donnie had to take a pill to sleep. He just couldn't slow his mind down otherwise. They had thought that he was slow when he was little only to discover that his mind was actually going too fast. He was beyond the level of a genius doing advanced physics by twelve, but couldn't function without the drugs to slow his mind. Without them he would just sit there while his mind raced.

Leo helped him change his clothes then guided him to their bed and lied down to spoon him while the drugs took effect. Donnie's mind was active, at first, but slowly began to shut down. The all too familiar fog enveloped his mind causing his thoughts to blur together. His eyelids became heavy as he felt himself drift off. His drug induced dreams were nonsensical and illogical, and he hated them.

...

Raph woke up alone in his bed and for a moment thought that Mikey had decided to go home. The noise from the front told him otherwise. Raph stretched and headed for the front room to see what his new friend was doing.

Mikey was in the kitchen cooking. Raph didn't have much by way of food, so he went to go see what Mikey was up to. The food he was preparing wasn't anything he had in his fridge.

"Where did you get all of this?" Raph asked pointing to the eggs in the skillet.

"I found your cellphone and called your mom," Mikey answered.

"You did what now?"

"I woke up early, did my morning katas, and found something to eat," Mikey said while he cooked unfazed by Raph's tone. "By the time ten rolled around I was board so I called your mom. She was more than happy to come over and bring me some food." Mikey smiled, "She said you usually wake up around this time, so I thought I would make you breakfast, even though it's passed lunchtime."

"Yeah, well. I work tonight so I needed my sleep." Raph yawned, "So you met my mom."

"Yep," Mikey answered, "and your dad. They're really nice." He plated up the eggs and added some toast and placed it on the table. Raph noticed that Mikey had a slight limp.

"Your leg okay?"

"Oh," Mikey brushed it off. "Yeah it's fine."

Raph sat at the table, something he hardly ever did, "One of my uncles is a doctor. He can look at it if you want."

Mikey shook his head, "No really it's okay." He went back into the kitchen and returned with a bowl of sliced apples. "Here," he said placing them next to Raph's plate. He then got his own plate and sat down to eat.

"Thank you," Raph nodded when Mikey sat down. "I normally just throw something in the microwave."

"I figured that," Mikey smiled. "So where do you work?"

"My uncle's club," Raph answered.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a bouncer."

"Oh," Mikey nodded his head. "What's that?"

Raph laughed, "I keep people in check. Someone breaks the rules, I get to kick them out."

"When will you leave for work?"

"I leave at six and will be back around three."

Mikey looked down at his plate, "What about me?"

"I've got something in mind for you," Raph smiled. "I'm going further your education and give you the privacy to do it."

"What?"

"You'll see." Raph wolfed down the eggs and apples while Mikey took small slow bites. Raph finished in a matter of minutes and Mikey had barely taken four bites. "I'm going to shower while you finish eating."

Mikey nodded.

After his shower, Raph dressed for work. He came out of the bathroom to see Mikey cleaning the kitchen. Raph walked over to him and kissed him.

Mikey sighed, "Can we do more of that?"

"Sure," Raph guided him to the sofa. He sat down and pulled Mikey down on top of him to straddle his lap, but Mikey cringed in pain when his legs parted too far. Raph noticed his discomfort and helped him down to the sofa, "What's wrong?"

"It's just my leg," Mikey answered. "Another side effect of my accident when I mutated. My left leg was damaged and didn't mutate right. Then I went and landed on it wrong last night. I'll be okay though, I just can't move it too far to the side."

"Are there any other problems I should know about?" Raph asked. "I don't want to hurt you."

Mikey shook his head, "I'm partly blind and deaf on the right side, but that doesn't hurt."

Raph looked into Mikey's eyes and could see a little white spot in the right one, "I'm starting to see why they felt they needed to shelter you so much."

"I'm fine," Mikey protested.

Raph held up his hands, "I didn't say that I agreed with them, just understood them."

"Can we just go back to kissing now?" Mikey pouted.

"Yeah," Raph smiled coaxing Mikey on his back. Raph lied on top of him and kissed him deeply breaking only when Mikey needed his penis adjusted. They spent the rest of the time, before Raph had to go to work, kissing while their hands explored each other's bodies.

When it was close to six, Raph pulled himself off of Mikey, "That time went by way too fast." He stood and went over to his DVDs and selected one of the 'nicer' hardcore porn. "I want you to watch this," Raph explained. "This… has sex in it. You want to know what your brothers are doing. You'll see it on here, more or less." Raph swallowed hard then cleared his throat, "This is also the stuff we'll be doing, if you decide you want to. Only modified because of how we are set up." He handed the DVD to Mikey, "You know how to work a DVD player?"

Mikey nodded.

"Good," Raph walked away to return with something else. "This is a shoehorn. I've never used it, but maybe you could use it to pull yourself down. I hope." He handed the shoehorn to Mikey. "My mom will probably come by later, so wait until later tonight to watch it."

Mikey nodded looking down at the DVD in his hand.

"One more thing," Raph said before turning to walk off again. When he returned he looked a little uncomfortable. He handed a towel to Mikey, "Remember what I did in the shower last night?"

Mikey nodded.

"Do that," Raph said. "Try to… uh… use the towel… to keep from making a mess."

"I don't really understand," Mikey was confused.

"You will," Raph rubbed his hands together. "You're gonna learn that you can feel good by yourself, that you don't need me. I… I want you… to… understand more before we… uh… are together… like that."

"Okay," Mikey said holding the items in his hands.

"I gotta go to work now," Raph put on his hat. "You don't need to wait up."

"Okay," Mikey's voice was small.

Raph kissed Mikey, "Keep that stuff back on the bed for now. You don't need my mom seeing it."

Mikey nodded. He got up and placed the items on the bed in the bedroom. When he returned to the living room Raph had the door open talking to his mom. She waved when she saw Mikey.

"Come with me," she smiled. "I have dinner ready."

"Won't I be seen?" Mikey asked.

"No," she shook her head. "Only members of the Jones family live on this floor. You'll meet several of them at my place."

"How will I get back in?"

"My mom has a key," Raph explained.

Mikey headed out with Raph's mom and followed her to her apartment while Raph headed off in the other direction. Mikey met several members of Raph' family, apparently news of him had spread quickly. He spent most of the evening answering questions. When he said that he was raised by the Foot a few of them exchanged looks, but said nothing about it.

At about ten he was led back to Raph's apartment and left alone. He headed back to the bed room and collected the items that Raph had given him. He placed the shoehorn and towel on the sofa and turned the TV on to watch the DVD.

Almost immediately Mikey felt his face flush. There was a man sitting on the ground masturbating, but that was only the beginning. He soon became aroused and managed to use the shoehorn to pull himself down.

Once his erection emerged, he touched it causing himself to churr. The movie now had men kissing touching and grinding against each other and Mikey continued to touch himself as he watched. His stomach fluttered and his breathing hitched, he increased the pressure.

Stuff started to come out of his tip. It was slick yet a little sticky at the same time. Remembering what he saw Raph doing, he wrapped his hand around himself and started to pump. He churred again and the muscles in his legs twitched.

He continued to pump himself and the pleasure only increased. His breathing was labored and his muscles tensed. He was churring with nearly every breath. He felt strange and he liked it and it just kept getting better.

His heart pounded in his chest and he felt himself harden more and swell in his hand, he increased his pace. Then it happened. It was an explosion of pleasure. It was hard to breathe past the gasps and churrs. He was invigorated and exhausted at the same time.

His whole body shook when it was done and his member was pulsating. When his vision cleared he saw the mess that Raph was talking about. "Oh no," he breathed. He grabbed the towel and did his best to clean the sticky white substance off the coffee table and floor.

He glanced at the TV every so often to see what the men were doing. Some of it looked like it would be painful, but they seemed to enjoy it. He hoped that when Raph said that they would be doing those things that he meant just the two of them. At times there were up to five men together.

He got the mess cleaned up and decided that he had seen enough of the movie. He turned off the TV and placed the towel in the bathtub. Suddenly he felt really tired. He cleaned himself off a little at the bathroom sink then went to bed.

...

Raph had an interesting night at work. Lady's night always was. Women can be so unruly sometimes. They try to sneak in hard liquor more often than men do. The club was a full nude so they were not allowed to serve alcohol of any kind, but they could let the customers bring their own in as long as it wasn't the hard stuff.

He entered the apartment and saw that the shoehorn was still on the sofa. He checked the bathroom and saw the towel in the bathtub and smiled. Stripping off all his clothes he headed into the bedroom. Mikey was slumbering softly on the bed, curled up under the covers. Raph slid in next to him and Mikey stirred.

"Raph?" Mikey mumbled.

"Sorry," Raph whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," Mikey turned to snuggle with him.

"Did everything go alright?"

"I made a mess," Mikey confessed. "But, I cleaned it up."

Raph laughed, "Did you like it?"

Mikey nodded, "I would have liked it more if you did it to me."

"This is true," Raph smiled, "but you need to know yourself first."

"I… I think I understand."

Raph and Mikey shifted until they were comfortably snuggled up against each other. Raph kissed Mikey's head, "I'm off tomorrow and Saturday. I'll answer any questions you can come up with. You don't need to be shy about anything. Understand?"

Mikey nodded, "Yes."

"Good. Now get to sleep," Raph said nuzzling Mikey.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mikey mumbled.

"Okay."

Mikey took a deep breath, "Why did your family look uncomfortable when I told them I was raised by the Foot."

Raph was not expecting that. "We don't get along with the Foot," he explained.

"My father never had anything nice to say about your family either," Mikey confessed.

"So, what did your dad have to say?"

"That you exploit people for money and that you are in league with the Purple Dragons."

Raph sat up, "No we're not! The Dragons killed my uncle, we hate them." Raph scoffed, "We don't exploit anyone, it's the Dragons that break the law and hurt people. And besides, It's the Foot with the ties to the Dragons."

It was Mikey's turn to sit up, "No! The Foot are honorable and only help people. What makes you think we have ties to the Dragons?"

"The leader of the Dragons and the leader of the Foot are brothers, that's what."

Mikey sat in shock, "But, no." He shook his head, "Master Nagi's brother went missing over ten years ago."

"Oroku Saki is the leader of the Dragons," Raph stated.

Tears dripped down Mikey's cheeks, "How do you know this? The Dragon's leader goes by the name of Shredder. He keeps his identity hidden."

"My uncle's partner was working undercover with the Dragons and had managed to work his way up in the ranks before he got killed."

"I swear to you," Mikey whispered. "Master Nagi doesn't know." He wiped the tears from his cheeks, "The Foot clan really are good people."

"I believe you," Raph soothed pulling Mikey in for a hug. "Tomorrow we can go talk to my uncle and clear some things up."

Mikey wrapped his arms around Raph, "Can I send a letter to my parents? I want to let them know I'm okay."

"Sure," Raph kissed his head. "Just don't tell them too much. I don't want the Foot clan attacking my family to get you back."

"Okay," Mikey yawned.

Raph pulled Mikey back down on the bed, "Let's get some sleep."

Mikey curled up close to Raph and fell back to sleep right away. Raph held him and breathed in his sent. Now that he has found Mikey his biggest fear was losing him, but he wouldn't keep him from his family. He knew it was only a matter of time before Mikey got homesick. He just hoped that Mikey's family would accept him as easily as his accepted Mikey.


	4. Chapter 4

Michelangelo sat there and watched Raphael read his letter. Had he known Raph was going to read it, he wouldn't have written half the things he did. He could see Raph's face flush as his eyes scanned over the letter. Raph looked up, "Um… okay…. I don't see anything in here that will tell your family where you are…." He folded the letter up and placed it in the envelope. "Though, I don't think they are going to be too happy about… me having you watch porn and you… um… masturbating and all. But, if you want to put that in that's okay." Raph cleared his throat, "So ah…, you like my eyes."

Mikey blushed and hid his face in his hands, "I didn't know you were going to read it."

Raph laughed, "I like your eyes too."

Mikey looked up at him and smiled, "I'm really glad I landed on you."

"Me too," Raph said as he leaned in for a kiss. "I'll go give this to my mom. It should get to your parents by tomorrow."

"Okay," Mikey reached up and pulled him into a deep kiss. Raph fingers ghosted over the exposed skin on his sides causing Mikey to giggle.

Raph pulled away, "I'll be right back." He stood up and walked to the door, "My uncle will be over soon to talk to you about the Foot and Dragons. You don't have to worry about anything, okay."

Mikey nodded.

Raph smiled and turned to open the door. "Hey Casey," he said into the hall.

"Hey Raph," came a response. "How's your new friend?"

"Great," Raph answered shutting the door. He walked for a bit before leaning in close to Casey, "He's very smitten with me."

"Is this a bad thing?" Casey asked.

"He's just so innocent and kind of easily manipulated," Raph explained. "He's become very attached and it's a little overwhelming. I could tell him that I want him to get a tattoo on his tail and he would do it."

"Yeah, but you're not the kind of guy to take advantage," Casey gently punched Raph's shoulder.

"He looked hurt when I told him that I had had sex before," Raph sighed. "I'm kind of afraid that he's going to be disappointed in me once he really gets to know me."

"You have nothing to be ashamed about, Raph," Casey insisted.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that he was raised so different, that our life may be too much for him," Raph explained. "There's a reason why the Jones boys all chose girls form the business. No other girl would be able to handle this. Mikey's sheltered, he didn't even know what sex was."

Casey put a hand on Raph shoulder, "I think he is going to see how wonderful you are. And when you show him everything he's been missing, he'll only want to stay with you."

"I don't want him with me just because I can make him feel good."

"You will make him feel good emotionally more than physically and that is why he will love you," Casey smiled. "Like I said, you're a good guy and he's going to see that."

Raph sighed, "Thanks Casey."

"No problem," Casey shrugged. "I speak the truth."

Raph laughed and knocked on his mother's door. When she answered he handed her the letter. She agreed to put it in the mail box when she left to go out. Raph gave her a hug and a quick nuzzle before heading back to his apartment. He said his goodbyes to Casey and headed back inside.

Mikey looked up when Raph opened the door and Raph couldn't help but think that he looked like a puppy dog. He walked over and sat next to him on the couch. "Do you have any more questions for me?"

Mikey thought for a moment hugging his knees and rocking slightly on the couch. He had bombarded Raph with questions all morning about his family and what he saw in the porn the night before. He wasn't really sure if there was anything else. "No," he finally said shaking his head.

Mikey unwrapped himself and leaned in to kiss Raph. The larger turtle pulled Mikey closer and deepened the kiss. Suddenly Mikey pulled away, "Can I go to the club with you?"

"What?" Raph said, surprised. "Why?"

Mikey shrugged, "I don't like being here alone. And, besides I want to see where you work and what you do."

"Yeah, but. There are a lot of naked people."

Mikey looked up at him innocently, "I'll be okay. Maybe you can further my education." He smiled, "I want my touch to give you goose bumps like yours gives me."

"Okay," Raph sighed. "You can go with me Sunday."

"Goodie," Mikey snuggled against Raph's plastron.

There was a knock at the door and Raph stood to answer it, "That must be my Uncle Sean." Raph opened the door and a man walked in. "Hey, Uncle Sean," Raph greeted him. "This is Michelangelo."

"Hi," Mikey waved shyly.

Sean smiled, "Hi." He took a seat in the armchair leaving Raph and Mikey on the sofa. He pulled out a notebook and flipped to a clean page, "So Raph says you are a member of the Foot."

Mikey nodded and snuggled close to Raph resting his head on his plastron. Raph could feel him trembling slightly and wrapped his arms protectively around Mikey's shoulders.

"He also tells me that your master has no idea that his brother heads the Purple Dragons."

Mikey nodded again, "Saki went missing ten years ago after he had a fight with Master Nagi."

"What was the fight about?"

"Saki wanted to come to New York to take my father's place as Master Nagi's second. But Master Nagi told him 'no' that my father was better qualified for the job," Mikey explained. "Saki went missing soon after that."

"It was about ten years ago that the Dragons really started to pick up their game," Sean confirmed. "He took care of old debts in a ruthless way, like killing my brother for his gambling debts."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Mikey mumbled bowing his head.

"Thank you," Sean acknowledged.

After an hour of questioning Sean thanked Mikey and got up to leave hugging Raph at the door. "He's sweet, kid. I see why you like him." He smiled, "You bringing him to church on Saturday?"

Raph rolled his eyes, "Yeah."

"Don't think Luke will treat you any different," Sean smiled. "You know what's coming."

"Yeah I know. Now get out," Raph gently shoved him. "See you tomorrow night."

"Love you, Raph," Sean waved.

"Love you too," Raph said shutting the door.

"So… what's going to happen tomorrow night?" Mikey asked.

"Something embarrassing," Raph smiled. "You are going to meet the whole family."

Mikey tilted his head, "How is that embarrassing?"

"You'll see," Raph sighed.

The next night Raph dressed Mikey in some of his old clothes. They were loose on the smaller turtle and the shoes were too big, but they would do alright. He placed an orange ball cap on Mikey's head to complete the look.

"It's dark outside, so no one will see you," Raph assured him. He put on his own red cap then led Mikey out. "We'll be riding with my family to the church."

They met several other Jones' family members in the hall. The laughter of small children echoed all around as they headed to the elevators. Raph kept Mikey in the back so that if anyone outside of the family entered the elevator, they wouldn't be seen.

Once at the church, Raph ran into his Uncle Sean and his twin brother Scott, a lawyer. He could see that the two men were frustrated about something. When he asked he was told that the Purple Dragon's lead scientist was caught, but that the DA had refused to press charges despite the piles of evidence that was against him, evidence that somehow disappeared. Corruption ran deep in the city. Scott and Sean couldn't prove it, but they believed that The DA was on the Dragon's payroll.

Raph led Mikey in to sit on a wooden bench near his mother. Raph's Uncle Luke was the minister and gave his sermons to the family and few trusted employees. When he was finished a wide and playful grin spread across his face.

"As I'm sure you all know," he announced, "one in our family has a new friend."

Raph groaned, "Here it comes," he whispered to Mikey.

"Raphael," Luke looked over the crowd. "You know what happens next. Come on up."

"Go on baby," Carla patted Raph's back. "You know you can't avoid it."

Cheers and jeers came from the crowd as Raph stood up. Grabbing Mikey by the hand he pulled Mikey with him up on stage. Raph pulled his hat down to try and cover how flushed he was.

"Now, now, Raph," Luke teased. "No hats in church. Where are your manners?" Luke reached over and removed Raph's hat for him. "And now you," he smiled removing Mikey's hat as well.

Mikey's lighter skin showed the pinkness of his blush more than Raph's darker skin. Some of the women in the family 'awed' when Mikey's hat was removed, other's stated how cute he was.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce to you Michelangelo," Luke said to the crowd. "He literally fell from the sky into Raphael's arms." He waited until the cheering and hooting settled down before he continued. "He was raised by the Foot, but we won't hold that against him," He laughed. "I just hope that when you do go home, your family will accept Raphael as a part of your life. I know we have our differences, but I hope that we all can put that aside for the sake of young love."

"Me too," Mikey smiled. "I really like Raph, and your family is nice."

Luke kissed Mikey on the forehead, "Welcome to the family, son."

Mikey threw his arms around Luke and hugged him tight, "Thank you."

After they were done they had a dinner in the big dining hall. Mikey spent most of his time being introduced to family and a few employees. There were several children and they all wanted him to pick them up. He barely got a chance to eat, but he could feel the love and he couldn't stop smiling.

…..

Leonardo felt Donatello start to wake. It took a while for the drugs to wear off and for the genius turtle to gain full function of his mind again. Leo nuzzled his neck and kissed his cheek. Donnie turned onto his back and looked up into Leo's eyes. Donnie's eyes had a glazed look to them as be blinked the sleep away.

"Leo," Donnie mumbled.

"Yeah," Leo whispered back.

Donnie swallowed past the dryness in his mouth, "I want you."

"Okay," Leo smiled. Usually Donnie dominated, unless he was in his drug addled state, so Leo was actually happy to satisfy his early morning need.

First removing his own pajama bottoms, Leo then removed Donnie's before grabbing some lube to prep him. Donnie's hand came up and started to rub Leo's lower plastron eliciting a light churr from him. Leo relaxed his muscles so that Donnie could slip his fingers inside and it wasn't long before Leo dropped down to be pumped to a full erection by Donnie.

Leo moved over Donnie and positioned himself against the opening on the base of Donnie's tail. He pushed himself inside the puckered entrance and Donnie moaned wrapping his legs behind Leo's carapace. He leaned in and kissed Donatello, their tongues sliding against each other as he waited for Donnie to adjust.

Donnie churred into the kiss as Leo pushed in deeper, striking the prostate, and lifted his hips to give Leo better access to go deeper. Leo kept his thrust gentle and even as he slipped into a blissful fog. He felt his heart pound in his chest as his breathing became labored.

Leo could see Donnie's eyes clearing up and he knew that he had a limited amount of time before Donnie's brain came out of the drug induced fog making it harder for the genius to achieve orgasm. It's hard to slip into bliss when the mind is thinking too much and the reason Donnie usually wanted to dominate. Being in control helped him focus on the sex.

"Leo," Donnie moaned. "Faster, harder."

Leo complied, lifting Donnie's rump off the mattress as pumped the erection that started to grow from just below Donnie's plastron. Donnie threw his head back and churred loudly as his erection hardened in Leo's hand.

Leo set a quick pace and had to fight off his own orgasm. He wanted to make sure Donnie finished. "I don't know if it's going to happen, Leo," Donnie grunted in frustration after a while.

"Yeah it will," Leo panted. "Focus on the sex, on me."

Donnie looked into Leo's eyes and Leo could see that his mind raced in thought, but his eyes were still dilated, which meant that he was still experiencing pleasure. Their eyes stayed locked and Leo continued fight the urge to finish before Donnie.

Donnie churred and his wilted erection hardened again. "Okay," Donnie panted. "I feel it." His body trembled, "I'm almost there." Donnie gripped the sheets and clamped down on Leo as he achieved his release. Leo continued to pump him as his seed shot out on to his face and pajama top. A few staggered thrusts and Leo emptied himself deep inside Donnie. Gasping for air around the churrs, Leo fell to the tatami beside Donnie.

With shaky hands Leo removed his top and used it to wipe off Donnie's face. He could see that Donnie's mind was back online. "I love you," Leo breathed.

"I love you too," Donnie turned his head to look at Leo, "Thank you for not giving up."

They lied together as they came down from their high. Leo nuzzled Donnie's neck and could almost hear him thinking. Then a knock at the door had the two turtles scrambling to put some clothes on.

"Who is it?" Leo asked.

"There is a letter for Donatello," came the reply.

With his pajama bottoms back on Leo opened the door. The Foot ninja on the other side held out a letter and bowed. Leo took it and turned it in his hand examining it. There was no return address on it but it was addressed to Donatello.

"Thank you," Leo said bowing to the ninja before closing the door. He carried the letter over to Donnie and handed it to him. "Could it be from Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Or his captors," Donnie answered. "Let's get mom and dad."

Donnie stood up and they made themselves more presentable before heading to their parents' room. Leo gently knocked on the door.

"Yes," Yoshi answered.

"May we come in?" Leo asked.

Yoshi opened the door, "What is it, my son?"

Shen still lay on the bed. She had fallen into a state of depression when Donnie and Leo returned without Michelangelo three nights ago.

"I got a letter today," Donnie stated stepping forward holding out the letter.

"Who's it from?" Yoshi asked taking the letter.

"We haven't read it yet, father," Leo explained, "and there is no return address."

Yoshi opened the letter and unfolded the paper that was inside. His eyes scanned the page and a series of emotions flashed in his eyes. "It's from Michelangelo," he exclaimed.

Shen bolted upright, "What does it say?"

"He says that he has found another mutated turtle," Yoshi answered rereading the letter. "That the other turtle had mutated with them, but had crawled away and was found several blocks away. It goes on to say how much he cares for him." Yoshi's face had a look of disgust, "The other turtle has taught him how to pleasure himself."

"What?" Shen screamed scurrying out of bed to stand next to Yoshi to read the letter. "He's seen porn?" She began to cry as she continued to read. "He believes himself to be in love." She took the paper from Yoshi's hand and read to the bottom of the letter. "Yoshi?" she turned the letter to him. "Did you read the last part?"

Yoshi took the paper form Shen and read, "How would he know this?"

"What is it, father?" Leo asked trying to see the letter.

"Your brother claims that the Shredder is Oroku Saki," Yoshi answered in disbelief.

"That cannot be true, can it?" Shen asked placing a hand on Yoshi's shoulder. "Would Saki really do such a thing?"

"To be honest I wouldn't put it past him," Yoshi answered. "I must tell Nagi this right away." He turned to Leo and Don, "You do what you can to find out about this other turtle. Someone has had to have seen him at some point. Use whatever resources you need, just find him and your brother."

"Father," Donnie said before Yoshi could walk away. "Can I see the letter? There might be some clues in there."

Yoshi handed the letter to Donnie then continued on his way. "Thank you father," Donnie bowed as his father walked past.

Leo hugged Shen, "We will get started right away, mother. We'll find Michelangelo."

"My poor Michelangelo," Shen cried. "I'm afraid he's already been taken advantage of. Whoever this other turtle is, he's preying on Michelangelo's innocents."

"If he's hurt Michelangelo, we will make him pay," Leo reassured her. He kissed her cheek and left with Donnie. They headed back to their room and closed the door. "Any clues in the letter?" Leo asked Don.

Donnie's eyes were full of tears as he read the letter. He smiled at all the misspellings, improper grammar and poor punctuation. He reread it several times absorbing the emotion in Mikey's handwriting. He looked up at Leo and smiled through the tears, "He's happy."

"Donnie?" Leo walked up to him.

"He's happy, Leo," Donnie repeated. "This new guy is treating him well and Mikey really likes him." He sighed and looked into Leo's eyes, "Let's take our time."

"What?"

"He's not in any danger," Donnie pleaded. "Let's let him have this for as long as we can."

Leo nodded, "Okay, Donnie. We'll take it slow, but we will have to bring him home. Father won't let us take too long."

"I know," Donnie wiped a hand across his face. "Thank you."

Leo kissed Donnie, "I want Mikey to be happy too, you know."

Donnie smiled, "I know."

"I want to see if we can find this turtle and observe him before we approach," Leo stated. "I want to see what Mikey sees in him."

Donnie nodded, "Let's see if there is any progress in the search."

They headed down to the training areas of the compound. They passed the lab where the woman that they rescued was assisting in research against the Dragons. She had some intimate information that had proven quite useful.

Leo sought out Mako among the sea of Foot ninja. "Any new information?" Leo asked.

Mako shook his head, "A few rumors we are investigating further, but nothing definite."

Leo nodded, "Okay. Let us know what you find."

"He was let go!" Nagi roared from his office.

Leo and Donnie rushed over to see what was going on. A Foot soldier stood bowing in the entryway. "Yes, Master. Baxter Stockman was released this morning."

"The evidence against him was solid. There is even a witness willing to confess. Why was he let go?" The frustration in Nagi's voice was evident. "This only proves our theory. The Jones family is in league with the Dragons."

The soldier still bowing shook his head, "It was the DA that dismissed the charges. From what our scouts reported Detective Jones is as angry about it as you are, Master."

Nagi dismissed the ninja as he processed this new information. Leo stepped in and bowed, "What about Mikey's claims that your brother is the Shredder, Master."

Nagi looked at Leo, "Even if Saki is the Shredder that does not change the fact that we must put an end to them. My brother is capable of this. I have always been suspicious of him and his desires." Nagi sighed, "Yoshi and I will focus on Shredder and the Dragons. You two find your brother and this new turtle. I want them both brought before me, understand?"

"Yes, Master," the two turtles said in unison, bowed and then took their leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikey's first experience at the club was a bit overwhelming. When Raph said that there would be a lot of naked people, he wasn't kidding. The girls on stage did a seductive dance while removing every article of clothing. They had a belt around their waist and guarders on their upper thighs so men and women could give them money, but that was all they had on. The waitresses also walked around naked with nothing but a small apron and high heel shoes on, so Mikey spent the first hour blushing.

There was a time where Raph and his cousin Casey had to step in a pull a guy off the stage and another where Raph had to rush into one of the private rooms to throw a man, who got too handsie, out. Mikey sat at a table in a dimly lit corner and was served iced tea and nachos. He had never had nachos before and found them to be outstanding.

Some of the girls teased Raph, playfully pouting that another Jones boy was now off the market. Raph brushed them off with a smile saying that they had their chance. They all oohed and awed at Mikey, saying how cute he was and lightly flirted with him. One even drew a churr out of him causing the others to giggle with delight.

At two o'clock Raph and Casey set about clearing the customers out while the girls dressed themselves in the back. By the time Raph was ready to go, Mikey had fallen asleep at the table. Raph gently woke him up and led the groggy Mikey to the back where they put on leather coats and helmets.

Mikey's heart pounded as he held on tight to Raph while they sped down the streets. It was a frightening thing riding on the back of a motorcycle and it kind of aggravated his leg. So, once they got back to the apartment, Raph rubbed Mikey's leg until it stopped hurting then they snuggled together and went to sleep.

Mikey always woke up before Raph. He would eat some fruit and do his morning katas and exercises. There was a knock at the door at about noon and Raph got out of bed grumbling about not wanting to be disturbed before two.

When he reached the door he looked out the peephole, "Who is it?"

There was a giggle that came from the other side of the door.

Raph smiled, "I don't see anyone."

Another giggle and a knock.

"Who could it be?" Raph teased.

"Raph, it's me," squeaked a little girl.

Raph opened the door to reveal a little girl, about nine years old with black hair, holding a box. "This came for you in the mail," she said holding up the box. "It's kind of heavy," she grunted.

"Hi, Rubie," Raph said taking the box. "You remember Mikey."

"Hi," she waved.

Mikey waved back with a big grin.

"Okay. My job's done," she playfully sighed. "I gotta get back down stairs."

"Bye, Rubie. Love you," Raph called after her.

"Love you too," she hollered back.

"Uncle Eric's kid," Raph said closing the door. "This is for you," he said handing Mikey the box.

"Me?" Mikey went wide eyed. "You got me something?"

"Open it," Raph smiled.

Mikey sat on the sofa and tore into the box to get it open. He had to stifle a sob when he saw what was inside. He reached in a pulled out the most beautiful pare of nunchakus he had ever seen.

"I remembered you said that one of your brothers was secretly training you on how to use them, but that you didn't have a set of your own, so…," Raph brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head. "I hope you like them and that they are useable. You know, not just pretty."

Mikey looked at them and tested the weight and balance. They were expertly made out of hardened wood with metal inlays in an intricate pattern. He loved them. He shot up off the sofa and wrapped his arms around Raph, "They are the best thing anyone has ever given me. Thank you."

Raph kissed the top of Mikey's head, "What good is having access to the Jones' family fortune if you can't spend it on your boyfriend."

"So…, I'm your boyfriend?" Mikey giggled.

"Yeah," Raph chuckled. "I suppose you are."

"I love you," Mikey mumbled into Raph's plastron.

Raph heart pounded in his chest and he wrapped his arms around Mikey, "I love you too." He leaned down for a kiss, Mikey opened his mouth and their tongues danced around each other. Suddenly Raph didn't want to wait anymore. It's been almost a week, close enough.

Without breaking the kiss he picked Mikey up and carried him into the bedroom. He placed Mikey on the bed then took the nunchakus and put them on the night stand. He loomed over Mikey holding himself up so not to crush him. Mikey trembled and churred in anticipation and Raph thought it was incredibly cute.

Raph attacked Mikey's mouth with a deep kiss, before moving down to suck on his neck. Mikey's whole body trembled as Raph made his way down gently kissing the sea green skin on his side. He moved to the inner thigh and licked Mikey's tail.

By this time Mikey's erection was pushing painfully on his plastron, but Raph was already reaching up to get it. He worked it to a full erection, bringing it down and taking it in his mouth. He could feel on his tongue how Mikey's tip was slightly calloused from years of rubbing against the back of his plastron.

It was too much for Mikey to take. With a loud churr he lost it and Raph took it, swallowing it down, but he didn't stop. He worked Mikey back up to a full erection licking the tender flesh inside the opening at the tip.

"Raph," Mikey moaned as his body twitched with each surge of pleasure.

Raph pulled himself back over Mikey. He let himself slip out of his tail and slid himself up so that his erection rubbed against Mikey's, but that wasn't enough so he flipped Mikey over. Grabbing some lube out of the bedside table, he liberally coated his finger and stuck it inside the puckered entrance at the base of his tail.

Mikey hissed in pain at the intrusion. "Raph," Mikey grunted.

"Just relax," Raph husked. "It won't hurt long." He lied back with is head facing the foot of the bed, pulling Mikey on top of him in a sixty-nine. "Do to me what I did to you," he instructed with his finger still inside of Mikey.

Not really sure what to do, Mikey supported himself with one hand and grabbed Raph's penis with the other. He licked the tip causing Raph to churr.

"God, Mikey, you're driving me crazy," Raph griped. "Just suck on it like this," he took Mikey in his mouth again eliciting a churr and a gasp form his lover.

Raph's finger went in deep striking the prostate and sending a shock of pleasure through Mikey. His body tensed and he churred out another finish.

"Fuck, Mikey," Raph groaned. "I've gotten you off twice already. Help me out here, it's starting to hurt.

Mikey took what he could of Raph into his mouth and Raph churred in delight. He continued to finger Mikey while the smaller turtle sucked and pumped trying to do what he saw the men doing in the porn.

"Yeah, that's good. Keep doing that," Raph panted calming down. He pulled his finger out of Mikey and let himself relax. His mind fogged and his breathing hitched while his body twitched with each jolt of pleasure. He had never done anything without a condom on before and it was great. Raph could feel himself reaching completion, "Go a little faster," he instructed.

Mikey increased his pace and squeezed a little harder. Raph arched his back as far as his carapace would let him as he reached orgasm.

Mikey felt the warm substance shoot into his mouth and pulled back pulling Raph's penis out. But, Raph wasn't done releasing and it got on Mikey's face.

"Oh," he exclaimed. "That tastes horrible. And now it's all over my face." Mikey kept his mouth open and his tong out as he squirmed to get up.

Raph laughed, "It's not that bad. If you'd have kept your mouth on it and swallowed, then it wouldn't be on your face and you wouldn't have tasted it as much," he hollered after Mikey as the smaller turtle ran to the bathroom.

"Are you crazy?" Mikey shouted from the bathroom. "Swallow it? Yuck, that's gross."

"I swallowed yours," Raph pointed out. "Twice."

Mikey made a face of disgust as he walked back into the room, "No!"

Raph put the lube away, now that he's had a release he decided that he could wait. He shifted on the bed so that he was lying on it the right way again and opened his arms. "Come here," he smiled up at Mikey.

Mikey crawled back into bed and rested his head on Raph's plastron, "Did I do okay?"

"Yeah," Raph kissed his head. "Sorry I got carried away, again."

"You wanted to put your pee-pee up my butt, didn't you?"

Raph chuckled, "Yes, but I'm okay now. I can wait for that."

"Will it hurt when you do it?"

"A little, but not for long," Raph explained. "After a while it feels good."

"Like your finger did?"

"You liked that, did you?"

Mikey nodded, "It hurt at first, but it started to feel good then you hit a spot and it was amazing."

"Yeah, that's what I'm told," Raph laughed.

Mikey looked up at him, "Haven't you done it?"

Raph shook his head, "No. The two guys I've been with couldn't go deep enough to get at it."

"How many people have you been with?" Mikey timidly asked.

Raph hesitated, "It doesn't matter. That was before I met you, and now I don't want to be with anyone else."

…

Mako reported to Leonardo that there were rumors of a strange man working at a local club. When they investigated more they found the club to be a strip club called Sticky Candy and that it belonged to the Jones family. Leo thanked Mako for the information and headed to the lab to tell Donnie.

"We have a lead," Leo stated as soon as he walked through the door.

"What is it?" Donnie asked without even looking up.

Leo sighed, "There is a bouncer working at a strip club that 'looks odd'. But, get this. It's owned by a Jones."

Donnie stopped what he was doing and looked at Leo, "A Jones?" He went to a computer and went back through Mikey's recorded path. Donnie sighed, "The building that Mikey stopped on is also owned by a Jones."

"That would explain why he was shown porn," Leo said dryly. "Do you still think we should wait?"

Donnie had hacked into the data base for the apartment complex, "There is a concentration of Jones family members on the eleventh floor of the apartment building," Donnie said ignoring Leo's question. "There," Donnie pointed to a blue print of the building. "That room belongs to a Raphael Jones, only he doesn't exist."

"Do you think that's the other turtle Mikey was talking about?" Leo asked.

"Only one way to find out," Donnie smiled.

The two turtles headed out of the compound in the direction of the apartments. It was well past nightfall and they stuck to the rooftops as they ran. When they reached the building they picked the lock on the door that led to the stairwell and headed down three flights of stairs before picking the lock on another door.

Donnie opened the door and peered into the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. He put on a pair of goggles and looked at the target apartment. "There are no heat signatures inside. The apartment is empty," he said removing the goggles. He bolted across the hall and picked the lock.

The two Turtles slipped inside closing the door behind them. Donnie turned on the light and they started their investigation. Leo squatted down to look at a collection of DVDs.

He scoffed, "Look at all this porn."

Donnie looked down at it, "Want to watch one?"

Leo looked up at him in surprise, "Are you serious?"

"You've never been curious?" Donnie shrugged.

"N…," Leo sighed. "Yeah, maybe a little, but we don't have time." He stood up and pulled a small camera out of one of his pockets. "Let's get these set up."

They moved around the apartment hiding the surveillance equipment in the front room, kitchen and bedroom. They made sure that they had the majority of the apartment covered.

Donnie stood in the middle of the living room scanning to make sure the devises were hidden well, "Now we can see how he treats Mikey."

Leo came out of the bedroom holding a pair of nunchakus, "Look what I found." He spun them around expertly, "They are very well made."

Donnie walked over and took one, "Looks new." He spotted a box on the coffee table. Donnie picked it up and pulled the invoice out of it. "They are new. And, they aren't cheap." He held the paper up for Leo to see.

Leo looked at the invoice, "Wow!"

"Mikey always wanted nunchakus," Donnie said looking at the weapon in his hand. "This guy bought him some. I like him already," he smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't think father will," Leo said taking the nunchakus back from Donnie. "I'm going to put them back then we can head out."

Donnie nodded and put everything back where they found them. "Do you want to go check out the club?" he asked when Leo came back out of the bedroom.

"Sure," Leo shrugged. "Maybe we can find Mikey."

They headed back out the way they came in, making sure to lock the doors and shut of the light. They kept to the rooftops and made their way to the club. They managed to find their way into the building and, sticking to the shadows, entered the dressing room. They found some men's clothes and slipped them on over their own.

Placing caps on their heads the two slipped out into the club. They made their way through the crowd of men, trying not to be noticed. Donatello glanced up at the stage and stopped in his tracks. Leonardo bumped into him, "Why'd you stop?"

Donnie nodded his head slightly indicating the stage. Leo turned to look and his mouth dropped open. There was a woman on stage and she was practically naked. Swarms of men were pressed up against the stage holding out money. She would gyrate down near a group and they would slip money into what little clothes she still had on.

Leo churred and tried to cover it up with a cough, and Donnie simply looked at him and smiled. Blushing, Leo grabbed Donnie by the arm and dragged him back to where the tables were set up. They turned when they heard the men's cheering increase and saw that the woman stood completely naked on stage. It was Donnie's turn to churr.

"I know that sound," came a voice from behind them. They turned to see a large 'man' with a green face, in a red hat. "Come this way," he grunted and led them further back through the tables to a more secluded spot.

He led them to where Michelangelo was sitting eating a pizza. He was dressed in baggy clothes and had on an orange hat. He looked up when he saw the three of them approaching. "Donnie," he squealed jumping up out of his chair causing it to fall back with a clatter. Mikey rounded the table and lunged at Donnie wrapping his arms around the genius.

"You've got to try this," he exclaimed pulling on Donnie. "It's pizza and it's better than nachos." Donnie smiled while he was led to the table and sat down. "I got a tummy ache from the nachos," Mikey explained, "but Raph's uncle said it was just really bad gas."

"You want anything," Raph asked with his arms crossed over his plastron.

"I'll have what Mikey's having," Donnie answered and was rewarded with a smile form Mikey.

Leo rolled his eyes, "Water."

"I'll be right back," Raph said then turned to leave.

"Are you guys going to take me back home now?" Mikey asked through a mouth full of pizza.

Donnie shook his head, "We're here to check up on you, but father expects us to bring you home soon."

A waitress walked up to the table, "Hey, Mikey. Looks as though your brothers found you, does this mean you won't be joining us this weekend?"

Mikey shrugged, "I don't know yet, Ginger."

Donnie couldn't stop staring at her very sizable breasts and she noticed. "You've never seen a naked girl before have you, honey?"

Donnie shook his head.

"Yeah, I can tell," she smiled. "I hope to see you later, Mikey."

"Bye," Mikey waved. Donnie watched her walk away and Mikey kicked him under the table, "Close your mouth and put your eyes back in your head. You're embarrassing me, both of you."

Raph soon returned with a pizza, an iced tea and a water. He placed them on the table and sat down, "You taking him back?"

"Not tonight," Leo said. "We're here to meet you. Make sure you're treating Mikey well."

"We love our brother and want him to be happy," Donnie explained before taking a bite. "This is good."

"You know mother wouldn't approve of you eating that," Leo pointed out.

Donnie shrugged and Mikey laughed.

Raph opened his mouth to talk but a woman screamed his name from one of the private rooms. He was up and running in a heartbeat, "Excuse me." He entered the room and almost immediately a man came flying out.

"He loves his job," Mikey smiled.

"That's my cousin you Fuck-tard," Raph yelled reaching down to grab the man. "Now I get to throw your ass out." He half carried half dragged the man to the door and tossed him out. While he was gone several employees rushed in the room to help the woman inside. "She okay," Raph asked once he returned.

"Yeah," another woman answered. "She's cursing up a storm in there."

Raph smiled then sat back down, "Can you postpone taking him until after this weekend?"

Donnie was a bit taken aback by how unfazed he was from what had just happened, "Does that happen often?"

"Often enough that they need me here," Raph answered.

"What's so important about this weekend?" Leo asked getting the conversation back on track.

"It's my grandmother's birthday, and the whole family is going to be there. I don't want it ruined," Raph answered. "You take Mikey everyone will be focused on making me feel better."

"That and we're going to have sex," Mikey added causing Leo to choke on his water. Mikey looked at him, "What? You two do it all the time."

"Mikey," Leo squeaked.

"What?"

"We don't talk about things like that," Donnie explained.

"Raph's family does," Mikey argued. "They are completely open about the subject."

"Well we don't," Leo shot back. "Mom would have a fit if she heard you talk like that."

"Is this the reason Mikey had to suffer any time he got an erection?" Raph snapped.

"Sadly, yes," Donnie admitted. "Or parents are… modest compared to yours."

"From what I understand, you don't know a thing about my family," Raph grumbled.

Leo leaned forward, "We know you sell sex."

"The illusion of sex," Raph corrected. "None of our employees have sex for money. My mother worked as an escort and was a virgin when she met my father. Some of my aunts work in the films and kept their virginity, so don't think we're all loose with our morals."

"What about you Raph?" Donnie asked.

"What about me?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Are you?" Raph growled.

"We're in a committed relationship," Leo replied.

"I never thought that I would find someone so I accepted it where I could get it," Raph almost yelled. "I thought I was alone in this world, and I got a few pity fucks." He rubbed his hands across his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Now that I have Mikey, I don't want to be with anyone else."

"So you two haven't had sex?" Donnie looked at Mikey.

"I don't think so," Mikey answered around a mouthful of pizza. "But, he has made me feel good and make that noise I hear you and Leo make. Now I know what you two are doing when you make that noise," he giggled.

Leo flushed, "It's not something we can talk about Mikey."

Raph leaned back in his chair, "Why not."

"Because father doesn't really approve," Donnie answered. "We think he turns a blind eye because our situation is unique, either that or he doesn't know. So it's not something we talk about."

"When you guys take him back home," Raph sighed, "I'm never going to see him again, am I?"

Donnie looked down at the table, "That's a good possibility." He looked up and saw a tear streak down Raph's face and his heart broke. "We'll give you as much time as we can, but we can't keep this from father for long."

Leo reached over a grabbed a slice of pizza from Donnie's plate, "Maybe in time we could convince father to let the two of you see each other."

"Yeah maybe," Raph stood. "I've got to get back to work." He walked over and kissed Mikey before heading off.

Donnie wished he could figure out a way to keep them together and his stomach tied up in knots knowing that there was nothing that could be done.


	6. Chapter 6

Raphael and Michelangelo returned home from the club at about three in the morning. Raph carried Mikey into the bedroom, laid him on the bed and then rubbed his leg until it stopped hurting. "Don't know how much time we have left together," Mikey nearly whimpered.

"I don't want to think about it," Raph replied.

"I don't want to wait anymore."

Raph stopped what he was doing and looked up into Mikey's eyes. A sweet smile crept across the sea green face as he sat up to kiss Raph. He pulled Raph down on top of him, "Let's not wait."

Raph churred in anticipation before kissing Mikey deeply. Fumbling in the bedside table drawer, Raph pulled out a bottle of lube. He coated his finger then circled Mikey's entrance a few times before he gently pushed it inside. Mikey's breath hitched, but he managed to stay relaxed. Raph pushed his other hand up to guide Mikey's penis down as it began to grow.

When Mikey's muscles relaxed enough around the one finger, Raph added more lube before pushing in the second. Mikey grabbed the sheets and hissed. Raph stopped moving, "You okay?"

Mikey nodded, "It's okay. Keep going."

Raph kept adding more lube as he stretched Mikey. The muscles fought him at first but soon, after Raph parted his fingers, Mikey's entrance would remain open when he closed them again. He got the desired results when he pulled his fingers out and Mikey's hole remained agape. Raph added even more lube to himself before moving up over Mikey.

Since it hurt Mikey for his legs to be parted, Raph sat back on his knees, placed Mikey's right leg up over his hip and his left down between his own. He turned Mikey so that he was slightly on his side, "Ready?"

Mikey nodded and braced himself.

"Stay relaxed," Raph told him as he placed his tip at Mikey's entrance. He waited until Mikey relaxed before pushing inside. Even with all the work had done to loosen Mikey up it was still a tight fit. Mikey yelped in pain and Raph pulled back out.

"It's okay," Mikey moaned. "You don't have to stop."

"If it hurts you…," Raph started, but Mikey shook his head.

"You said it would a little at first."

Raph sighed and had to pump himself back up before trying again. This time Mikey suppressed his cry of discomfort as Raph moved in slow, pulling back a little before pushing further in. It felt amazing and he was afraid that he would lose it before he was all the way in.

When he felt he had gone in far enough Raph waited for Mikey to adjust, giving himself time to settle down. When Raph felt Mikey's muscles around him start to ease he began to move. He went slowly at first not wanting to stimulate himself too much. It was still a new thing for him and a bit of a shock to his system.

"Oh," Mikey moaned, "That… f…feels good…," and ended in a churr.

Raph had to go up a second time to retrieve Mikey's penis and pumped it in time to his thrusts. Mikey squirmed and churred loudly with each breath and his eyes were so dilated very little blue remained. Raph's churrs echoed Mikey's and he increased the pace.

Sweat glistened on Mikey's skin and his eyes were hooded in pleasure. Raph swallowed past the lump in his throat, breathing heavily. Mikey hardened in Raph's hand then he started to pulsated as he gasped and churred his release clamping down hard on Raph and leaving himself all over Raph's leg. Raph could hardly move Mikey squeezed so hard. A few more stuttering thrusts had Raph finishing in a burst of pleasure. He pushed in empting himself as deep as he dared to go.

Raph's body trembled and his breathing was ragged as he pulled himself out, his juices spilling out of Mikey as he did. He looked down at the still open, pulsating hole to make sure there was no damage and that the fluids seeping out had no red or pink mixed in. Satisfied Mikey was okay Raph closed his lover's legs and settled down on the bed next to him.

Mikey turned and snuggled in close, "I liked that," he panted then yawned.

Raph kissed Mikey's head, "Me too."

"Can we do it again tomorrow?" Mikey asked through another yawn.

"Every night we're together, if you want," Raph answered closing his eyes.

...

While Donnie came out of his drug induced sleep, Leonardo watched the image on Donatello's laptop. The surveillance equipment was functioning perfectly with both picture and sound. The screen was split into four sections, each showing a different angle. It was early so Mikey and Raph were still sleeping.

Leo's eyes were transfixed on Raph. When they met Raph he was wearing clothes that did a great job hiding his form. Now that he was naked, Leo could see just how big Raph was, and he was massive, especially lying next to Mikey.

A knock on the door had Leo hastily closing the laptop and tucking it under his pillow. "Come in," he got up and walked away from the bed.

Shen walked into the room and over to the still dazed Donatello. She placed a hand on his head, "He's usually up by now. Is everything alright?"

Leo walked over to the second tatami in the room. "We had a late night looking for Michelangelo," Leo lied, sort of.

Shen sighed, "This room is cramped with two tatami in it. Wouldn't you like to have a room of your own? There is more than enough room in the compound."

Leo shook his head, "I don't mind sharing with Donatello. This way I can make sure he takes his pill and that nothing happens to him while he sleeps. And… you know how he is about being alone."

"So sweet," Shen smiled, "sacrificing your own comfort so that your brother is taken care of." Their mother didn't know and their father made sure of that, assuming he knew.

"I don't mind," Leo smiled. "It's not so bad." Leo wondered what she would do if she knew. Would she be okay with it, would she disapprove? When she passed their room and heard them, he wondered what she thought. Did she suspect?

"Do you have any good leads on your brother?" She asked.

"A few," he hated lying to her. "We're investigating them. It will take time to go through them all."

Donnie groaned, "Leo."

Leo rushed to the mattress and sat next to Donnie.

Glazed over brown eyes looked up at him, "I want…."

Leo panicked, "Hush now, Donatello." His hand came up and touched Donnie's cheek, "I know you're thirsty when you first wake. This rotation of your sleeping meds dry you out, I'll get you some water."

Donnie looked at him in confusion as Leo got up to get a bottle of water from the dresser. Shen's hand came down and caressed his face. Donnie jumped, "Mother!"

"Sorry," she whispered, pulling her hand back. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I am very confused when I first wake up," Donnie explained in a near state of panic. "Whatever I said…."

"You didn't say anything, Donatello," Leo assured him handing Donnie a bottle of water. Donnie took it and downed it before he said anything else. He had a tendency to prattle on.

Shen smiled down at him, "I love you so much." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Come to breakfast as soon as you are dressed."

"I love you too," Donnie kissed her in return. "We should be out in a few."

"Oaky," She smiled and got up to leave. When she reached the door she turned, "You like it here, don't you? You don't want to run away too, do you?"

"We have no desire to leave," Leo answered. "And, I know that Michelangelo misses you very much."

"Then why isn't he home yet?" she was on the brink of tears.

"Once the excitement of this new turtle dies down, he will come home." Donnie reassured her. "He loves you too much to stay gone long."

"I'm just so worried. He's still so sick."

"Mother he's fine," Leo walked over to her. "He is healthy."

"No," she shook her head. "We didn't want you two to know, but he isn't. He doesn't even know about it, we tell him his injections are vitamin shots. And he hasn't had his medication in over a week."

…..

Raph woke up to a strange sound and it took his mind a moment to process what it was. It was the sound of someone gasping for air. He panicked thinking that Mikey was choking. He ran out of the bedroom to see Mikey on the floor. His eyes were open, but he wasn't looking at anything. His body was convulsing and there was some foam in his mouth.

"Mikey!" Raph screamed running over to him. He grabbed Mikey's face, he was burning up. "Mikey! Answer me. MIKEY!" He didn't know what to do so he picked Mikey up and ran into the hall. "Uncle Billy, Uncle Aaron!" he screamed for the two Doctors, running to their rooms. "Help!"

Doors came open and family members flooded into the hall. Children were kept back while Raph's two uncles made their way to him. He dropped to the floor in the middle of the hall and placed his hand on Mikey's chest. So long as his heart was still beating everything will be okay, he told himself.

Mikey was breathing in short choking breaths and his body continued to twitch. "We need to cool him down," Aaron stated. "His fever is way too high."

"Did he eat anything, take anything?" Billy asked.

Raph shook his head, "He was fine last night, though he was complaining of an ear ache. He had pizza and iced tea. I don't know about this morning. He wakes up before me." Raph felt the sting of tears in his eyes as guilt started to swell. "We had sex," he confessed. "I checked for damage, I didn't see any. I was careful and went slow."

Aaron was moving Mikey into his apartment, "Linda, fill the tub!" he yelled to his wife.

"I'm sure that's not it," Billy moved away from Raph and helped to lift Mikey. "We'll figure it out." They carried him inside Aaron's apartment and placed him into a tub that was being filled with cold water. "Ice," Billy shouted and the whole Jones family went back to their apartments to get some.

Aaron pulled out his medical kit and tied a tourniquet around Mikey's arm then proceeded to draw blood. Billy stayed at Mikey's head to keep it above the water and placed a sticker thermometer on his forehead. Once Aaron was done drawing blood he took out a vile and syringe then injected Mikey. He turned to look at Raph, "You need to call his family. I need to know what is wrong with him."

Raph nodded and headed back to his apartment. His mother met him in the hall, "What happened?"

Raph shrugged, "I don't know." He struggled to keep from crying, "I woke up to find him on the floor." She brought him into an embrace and he let himself cry. "I need to call his family. Do you know how to get in touch with the Foot?"

"They called me," Sean walked up holding out his phone.

..

"What do you mean he's sick?" Donnie asked.

Shen sighed, "He has a weak immune system, and he's been receiving immunoglobulin injections daily."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Donnie yelled making Shen jump. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"We didn't want you to worry," Shen cried. "We had it under control."

"Don't you think Mikey would have understood more if he had known?" Leo pointed out. "Understood why you weren't permitting him to do what he wanted?"

"Where's my laptop?" Donnie's eyes searched the room.

"Under… your pillow," Leo answered. Donnie went to his tatami and lifted his pillow. "Your other pillow," Leo corrected.

Donnie lifted the pillow on Leo's side of the bed and retrieved his laptop. Opening it he looked down at the screen, "Mikey's up." He watched the screen as Mikey walked to the kitchen area. He didn't look well. His hand was on the side of his head and he had a heavy limp.

"You know where he is?" Shen rushed over to Donnie's side. "Is that the other turtle?"

"His name's Raphael," Donnie answered. "He's real nice."

"You've met him?"

"Mikey's happy, mama," Donnie looked at her. "You should see how much they love each other."

"They're… both boys," Shen choked out.

Leo swallowed hard, "What other choice do they have?"

"This is irrelevant," she stood. "Where is your brother?"

"What is all the yelling?" Yoshi asked entering the room.

Shen walked over to him, "They know where Michelangelo is."

"What?" Yoshi growled. "How long have you known?"

"We found him last night," Leo confessed. "He's doing well."

"I told you to bring him in," Yoshi roared. "How dare you disobey me?"

"We just thought…," Donnie started before being cut off.

"I have been too lenient with the two of you," his voice was menacing, "given you too many liberties." He shook his head, "Not anymore." He pointed to Leo, "You will move to your own room. This thing between you will stop. Your training will increase and your rank of team leader is being withdrawn."

Shen stood in shock, "What thing between them? Leonardo is in here to watch over Donatello."

"They have been having… relations," Yoshi explained.

"You knew?" Shen breathed. "And you let them?"

"I looked the other way out of pity," he admitted. "I see now that it was a mistake."

"That has nothing to do with this," Leo argued on the verge of tears. It felt as if his world was falling apart.

"Doesn't it?" Yoshi glared at him. "You don't think the depravity in your own life didn't cloud your judgment with what was going on with your brother?"

"Father please," Donnie pleaded. "We were only trying to…."

"Silence!" Yoshi yelled. "Where is your brother?"

"He's with the Jones family," Leo choked out, doing his best to push down his emotions and braced himself for his father's rage.

"You left your brother with that filth?"

Shen sat on the ground, "You were… having sex? You're brothers."

"Not by blood," Donnie mumbled looking back down at the screen and his heart dropped. "Mikey?"

Yoshi turned to him in frustration, "What did you say?"

Panicked, Donnie turned holding the laptop up to show them the image of Mikey convulsing on the floor, "Mikey's sick!"

….

Raph took the phone from his Uncle Sean, "Hello?"

"What's going on with Michelangelo?" asked the person on the other side.

"Who is this?" Raph asked, "How did you get this number?"

"My name is Doctor Mathews, I am with the Foot. There is little that we cannot find out."

"Let me hand you over to one of my uncles," Raph walked back into Aaron's apartment. "They're Doctors too." Raph walked up to Billy, "A Doctor Mathews with the Foot."

Billy took the phone, "This is Doctor Jones." He sat in silence, listening to what Doctor Mathews had to say. "I don't have and antibiotics here, but we did manage to get his fever down. It looks to be an ear infection." Again he fell silent as he listened. "Okay, we'll see you soon." He ended the call and handed the phone back to Raph, "They are on their way with antibiotics."

Raph took the phone and nodded his head, "How is he?"

"Better," Billy smiled. "Help me move him to a bed."

Raph reached down and scooped Michelangelo up bridal style, "Can we take him back to my place?"

"Sure," Billy nodded. "Let me get my things and I'll meet you there."

In the hall family members waited to hear what was going on. Raph walked through them to get to his apartment. He could see that some were kneeling on the floor with his Uncle Luke and were praying.

Raph placed Mikey on the bed and checked the thermometer sticker on his head. The fever was gone, but Mikey was still unconscious, at least he wasn't convulsing anymore. He lay down next to Mikey and caressed his face then moved his hand to rest over Mikey's heart.

Aaron entered the room and checked Mikey's blood pressure and used a stethoscope to listen to his heart and lungs. He patted Raph arm, "He's going to be okay."

"They're going to take him away, and I'll never see him again," Raph's worst fear was happening. He was going to lose Mikey. Mikey's family will never accept him, the hard asses that they were.

"You don't know that," Aaron tried to soothe.

Raph looked up at him.

Aaron sighed, "I'm sorry Raph."

"Where is he," a frantic woman's voice asked. Aaron stepped out of the way when Shen entered the room. "Oh, my baby."

Raph moved off the bed as Billy, Yoshi, Nagi and Doctor Mathews, followed by Leonardo and Donatello, entered the room. Mathews went straight to Mikey's side and set up an IV. The bag had a yellow substance in it. The Doctor ran his own tests and occasionally asked Aaron and Billy questions.

Raph could see that the two turtles looked distraught. Taking the opportunity of everyone being focused on Mikey he walked over to Donnie, "I thought you said you would wait until after this weekend. What changed your mind?"

Donnie looked at him, "Mikey got sick."

Raph was confused, "You guys called us. How did you know he was sick?"

"I have your apartment under surveillance," Donnie answered automatically then immediately regretted it when Raph slammed him against the wall. "I'm sorry."

"You what?" Raph roared. Leo moved to pull him off, but Raph elbowed him in the face sending him back. "Did you enjoy the show last night?"

"No," Donnie's eyes were wide with fear. "When we got home the apartment was empty. We were in bed by the time you got home. I swear. Whatever you did with Mikey last night, we didn't see it."

"Get off my son, you brute," Yoshi pulled Raph back.

Raph lost his temper and took a swing. Yoshi ducked, coming back up with a punch of his own, but Raph managed to avoid it. Yoshi continued to attack, but Raph managed to block and Yoshi was able to evade every punch Raph threw at him. Finally Yoshi stopped, stepping back, "You have remarkable reflexes."

Raph looked at him confused and was about to say something, but stopped when Mikey moaned. Mikey's eyes fluttered open and landed on Shen, "Hi mommy," he smiled. Then it hit him and he looked up at her in shock, "Mommy?!" He immediately started to cry.

"Michelangelo," she soothed. "You're okay now."

"I don't want to go home," he wailed. His tear streaked face crumpled up as he looked around the room. His eyes locked on to Yoshi and his wailing grew louder. His hands came up and he rubbed his eyes as he kicked his legs, "It's not fair. I want to go to the farm."

Raph looked down at Mikey with his mouth agape. Donnie looked at him with a smile, "He's just pitching a fit. He does this all the time."

Raph turned to look at Donnie, "He never did it with me."

"Now stop this," Shen scolded, but Mikey only cried louder. "You cannot stay here."

"Why not?" Mikey sobbed.

"I will not have you around the likes of these people," she answered.

Mikey stopped crying and looked at Shen, "That's funny."

"What is?" Shen asked, a little taken aback by his sudden change in demeanor.

"That's exactly what your father, the descendent of noble samurai, said about the Foot back when you introduced him to dad," Mikey answered flatly. "As I recall, you ran away to be with father because your father forbidded it."

"That's different," Shen waved him off. "Father didn't understand the Foot. And it's 'forbade'."

"Whatever. With all due respect, Mother," Mikey tilted his head, "you don't understand the Jones family."

Shen sputtered, looking at Mikey in disbelief. Nagi placed his hands on Shen's arms and guided her up, "Let's talk." He led Yoshi and Shen out of the room.

Mike looked up at Doctor Mathews, "What happened to me?"

Mathews smiled down at him, "Your immune system is weak, and your temperature skyrocketed due to a simple ear infection. That, in turn, caused you to have convulsions. You're okay now though."

"My immune system's weak?" Mikey whimpered. "When did that happen?"

"It's always been that way," Mathews replied.

Mikey looked at Raph, "I didn't know." Tears fell from his eyes, "You must have been so scared."

Raph crawled back on the bed and held Michelangelo. "It's okay," he soothed, "it's not your fault."

After a few minutes Nagi, Yoshi and Shen came back into the room. Raph looked up at them from his position on the bed and wasn't about to get up for them. Mikey held tight to Raph's arm and had no intention of letting go. Nagi sat on the bed and placed a hand on Mikey's leg. "Your parents and I have talked it over," he smiled. "That brief bout Raphael had with your father impressed me." He looked up at Raph, "How would you like to be trained in ninjutsu?"

Raph looked at him in disbelief, "What?"

"You have amazing natural reflexes. I would like for you to come to the dojo and train," Nagi continued. "You would be able to see Michelangelo every day."

Raph shifted a little, "What about our relationship?"

"We discussed that as well," Nagi turned to look at Leo and Don. "We also discussed yours. You no longer have to have separate rooms."

Donnie sobbed in relief and turned into Leo's arms.

"What did you say to change their minds?" Mikey asked.

Nagi sighed, "I asked them if they would rather you be happy and in love or alone." He smiled, "That and I confessed to… liking men as well."

"Really? That's cool. Can I still go to the farm with Raph's family?" Mikey pleaded. He pointed to the two Jones Doctors, "They will be there too and can make sure I'm okay."

"You can come as well if you like," Aaron offered. "It's a large estate with plenty of room."

"That way we can really get to know each other," Billy smiled. "I'm sure you have someone who can watch the business while the three of you are away. Well, five if you include those two," he added indicating Leo and Don. "You will all be welcome."

"Where is it," Yoshi asked, "this farm of yours?"

"Northampton," Aaron answered. "The whole family leaves tomorrow."

Nagi stood and looked at Yoshi and Shen, "I think that is a wonderful idea." Before Yoshi could protest Nagi held up a hand. "I have been doing a lot of investigating on the Jones family and the Foot ever since it has been brought to my attention that Saki is the Shredder. I believe it would serve our interests if we… compare notes, so to speak." Nagi smiled, "Besides, it might do the two of you some good. We're going."

Mikey squealed in delight.


	7. Chapter 7

Yoshi and Shen insisted that Michelangelo go home with them that night and Nagi reassured Raphael that they would meet them at the Jones Family farm on Friday evening. Despite these reassurances Raph was still reluctant to let Mikey go. He helped Mikey get dressed and walked with him to the elevator. With a gentle kiss and a tear in his eye, Raph said his goodbye.

Mikey sobbed all the way down the elevator and was ushered quickly to the waiting van. By the time they got back to Foot headquarters he was full on crying, and not one of his forced fit cries but a genuine sadness. Nagi rested a hand on Mikey's shoulder, "You will see him again tomorrow night."

"Are we really going?" Mikey sobbed.

Nagi lifted Mikey's chin to look in his eyes, "I gave my word that we will be there." Mikey threw his arms around Nagi and continued to cry.

As they walked through the parking garage, Donatello held onto Leonardo's hand and Leo figured Donnie to be in a mild shock because he continued to stare at the ground. Leo was afraid that their parents would come to their senses and change their minds on everything. So, he quietly tried to pull Donnie back to their room unnoticed. They managed to get as far as the elevator.

"Wait," Shen called after them. "We will all go up together." They all loaded into the elevator and with one stop to the medical ward to drop Mikey off for further examinations, the rest went upstairs to the living quarters. Shen exited the elevator first and turned to look at her sons, "Come with me."

Nagi placed a hand on Leo's shoulder to show his support. Donnie kept a desperately tight grip on Leo's hand as they followed their mother to the common room, though he still seemed to be in a trance. They sat on the couch and waited for what their mother had to say.

"This has been a difficult and emotional day," she started, sitting down in her favorite chair. She used to sit in that chair, late at night, and rock Mikey as a baby. She had even slept in it on several occasions with Mikey on her chest.

Leo remembered the time that Mikey had gotten so sick that his heart had stopped. They were five, but Mikey was still no bigger than a two year old. Once he was released from the medical ward Shen hardly ever put him down. And despite that, she still made time for Leo and Don. She would sing to them and read them stories. Sometimes she would just hold them in her arms and rock in that chair. Yes, she had made mistakes, but she was a loving mother.

She looked up at her sons with tears in her eyes, "I don't want you to be alone. I just didn't think you would have such desires so early. You're still so young."

"Natural turtles reach sexual maturity at ten," Donnie stated as a matter of fact, without looking up. "So with that in mind, Leonardo and I got a late start at fourteen." Donnie had a way of stating facts without really thinking about what he was saying, and he would end up giving too much information. But, he generally only did it when he was thinking too much about other things and not about the conversation he was having. Leo wondered what he could be thinking about.

"That long huh?" Shen breathed. "How could I not have known?"

"Maybe because you didn't want to know," Leo offered.

"I have kept myself in a state of denial over a lot of things, haven't I?" Shen admitted. "I love you two so much. You didn't have to keep this from me. I would have understood. I would have struggled with it at first, but I would have accepted it in time." She turned to look at Nagi, "The same goes for you."

Nagi flushed a little, "It's something I've been struggling with myself for my whole life. I've only recently allowed myself to explore it."

"Are you in a relationship?" Yoshi asked.

"Not really," Nagi shook his head. "I've had drinks with a young man, but nothing else. He doesn't even know my real name."

"I want you to know that I'm with Shen on this," Yoshi insisted. "You could have talked to me about this sooner."

"Are you alright with it, father?" Leo blurted out without looking up, "The depravity of our lives?"

Yoshi's features softened and he sighed, "I've been okay with it. I was just angry earlier about your betrayal and I wanted to punish you in the harshest way I knew how. What I said, I said out of anger. I'm sorry."

Leonardo felt himself relax and tears of relief fell from his eyes. He looked over at Donnie to see his love's eyes darting back and forth. That was when Leo realized, that in the excitement of the morning, they had forgotten to give Donnie his morning pill. Grabbing Donnie's face, Leo forced him to turn his head, "Donnie, are you still with us enough to swallow your pill?" he got no response.

Leo jumped up and ran to his room to get the bottle of pills off the dresser. He read the label to make sure he was grabbing the right one and then ran back to the common room. The others had managed to get Donatello to lie down on his carapace with his head in Shen's lap. Leo grabbed a bottle of water and kneeled on the floor next to the sofa.

Leo put the pill and some water in his own mouth then pressed his mouth over Donnie's, coaxing the water and pill down Donnie's throat, forcing him to swallow. He kept their mouths locked and managed to force Donnie to swallow again just to make sure.

When he pulled back, Shen gasped, "Have you done it that way before?"

"A few times with his night time pill," Leo admitted, "when he refused to take it."

"What's going on?" Mikey asked entering the room.

Leo looked up at him, "Donatello forgot to take his pill this morning."

Mikey's face scrunched up, "So you're kissing him?" he chuckled a little.

Leo rolled his eyes, "I was forcing him to take his pill."

"By kissing him," Mikey teased laughing.

Leo fought the smile that threatened to spread across his face, picked up a pillow and threw it at Mikey. The small turtle caught it easily laughing harder and making kissing noises. When Yoshi walked over to Mikey, he stopped laughing.

"Are you alright?" Yoshi asked cupping Mikey's face.

Mikey nodded, "Doctor Mathews said I'm okay. He gave me medicine for my ear infection and instructions to give the Jones Doctors."

"I'm sorry that my stubbornness had caused you to run away." Yoshi wrapped his arms around Mikey, "I'll continue your training." He kissed the top of Mikey's head, "I just can't bring myself to let you go on missions. A minor injury could end your life."

"I understand," Mikey hugged him back. "But, does that mean that you're going to train me in how to use a weapon now?"

Yoshi nodded his head, "Yes."

"Ahh…Igotashowyousomething," Mikey squealed in delight running back to his room. He returned with nunchakus in hand, "Raph bought these for me." He handed Yoshi the weapons and waited in eager anticipation.

Yoshi took them and studied them, testing their weight and balance. Then he handed them back to Mikey, "These are very nice." He nodded his head, "If this is the weapon you choose, then I will train you in them."

Mikey started jumping up and down, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" With a big smile on his face he hugged Yoshi, "Thank you, father." Yoshi was able to briefly return the embrace before Mikey pulled away and started running to his room again, "I'm going to pack for tomorrow. I'm going to bring these and you can start my training at the farm."

Suddenly Donnie sat up and got off the sofa to run back to his room. Leo excused himself and followed. He entered the room to find Donnie writing in his notebook. Leo knew he did this anytime he thought of something and wanted to get it down before it was lost in the fog of the drugs. Leo watched Donnie write in his small, precise handwriting, using both hands. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as Donnie sketched out diagrams and wrote out formulas and sometimes mumbled to himself.

Leo sat on the tatami and waited for the drug to take its full effect. After a while, Donnie stopped writing and put his pins down. He picked up the notebook and began reading what he had just wrote, "Oh I can finish this still. I get where I was going with this." He didn't always. His notebook was filled with half-finished notes and equations, some of them linked together, but not always, and some of them pure nonsense.

"Did you get any of that conversation, Donnie?" Leo asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Leo?" Donnie replied without looking up. "I am hyper aware when I'm like that, not unaware. I heard it all, I processed it all. Not only what was said, but how it was said and what was hidden. Like father's reluctance in continuing Mikey's training and Master Nagi's desire to get to know that young man more intimately." He stopped what he was doing and looked at Leo, "The way you kissed me when you forced me to swallow the pill." He looked back down at his notebook, "Mother was being sincere, though. I think she's really okay with us being together, or she's getting there."

Leo blushed, "I didn't kiss you."

Donnie's mouth quirked in a smile, "Your tongue moved more than it really needed to."

Leo came up behind Donnie and wrapped his arms around him, "Okay, maybe a little." He kissed Donnie's cheek and Donnie shifted to where he was facing Leo so that they could kiss some more. They scooted up onto the tatami and entangled themselves up in each other.

Leo pulled away and was about to start removing clothes when he noticed that the door was still open and they were not alone. Shen cleared her throat, "I'm sorry to interrupt," she said. "But the door was open. I'm here because I realize that you don't need two tatami and thought that maybe you could move one into Michelangelo's room. It's about time he had an adult bed."

"Sure," Leo nodded.

Shen hesitated for a moment deciding if she wanted to leave or stay, settling on staying. She walked over to her sons, "You've met Raphael."

Donnie nodded.

"What did you think of him?" she asked.

Leo shrugged, "He seemed nice."

"It really seems like he loves Mikey," Donnie added. "Try to give him a chance, mother."

Shen nodded, "I will."

….

Raphael was lying on his bed holding Michelangelo's pillow close, breathing in his love's sent. He was still kind of numb from the day's events and exhausted from the night before. He tried to get back to sleep, but just couldn't get his mind to shut down. He didn't move from his spot when his mother entered the room.

"You okay, sweetie?" Carla cooed sitting on the bed.

"Do you think I'll ever see him again?" Raph turned to look at her, "Will they really come out to the farm?"

Carla shrugged, "That Nagi guy insisted that they would."

Raph struggle to fight back tears, "I'm afraid I've lost him, mom."

"I don't think Mikey is about to let that happen," she soothed. "I have a feeling that he'll give them an ear full if they change their mind."

"I love him," Raph choked out. "I don't want to go back to being alone. Not when I know how great it can be to have someone."

"I'm sure he feels the same," she kissed his cheek. "Your uncle said that if you're not up for it, you don't have to go to work tonight."

Raph nodded and rolled back over pulling the pillow close. Carla lied down next to him and started to hum a song that she used to sing to him as a baby. It wasn't long before Raph was lulled to sleep.

…

Despite being told that he could stay home, Raph decided to go to work. Thursday night was lady's night after all and he had to admit that he liked to watch the dancers sometimes. He spotted his cousin Parker and headed over to say hi.

"Not at work tonight?" Raph asked.

"Nah," Parker shrugged. "I decided to take the night off. My business partners have it covered." Parker is the third son of Raph's eldest uncle Albert Jr. and Parker's mother, Lilly, was Japanese. The Japanese traits came through more than the Jones, leaving Parker to be sleeker than any of the other men in the Jones family. Raph actually found him to be quite beautiful and Parker was the one Raph lost his virginity to, though they never talked about it for several reasons.

"Must be nice, being your own boss," Raph teased.

Parker smiled, "It has its ups and downs." Being one of the few gay members of the Jones Clan, Parker decided to open a gay bar with a few friends from college. "It does suck having to hide who I am, so people don't try and take advantage of the family name." He laughed, "Most of the customers think I'm just a regular." Most people, outside the family, know Parker as Takahashi and he left the Jones name out of conversations. As far as the business was concerned, he was a private investor. His friends' names were on the business.

Parker placed a hand on Raph's back, "Sorry about Mikey. I hope his family keeps their word."

Raph forced a smile, "Thanks, me too."

Parker's eyes shifted behind Raph and a smile played across his face, "What's he doing here?"

Raph did his best to follow Parker's line of sight to see who he was talking about. "Who?"

"He told me his name's 'Hero', though I know that's not true," The smile on Parker's face widened. "He's been coming into the bar lately. I think he has a thing for me."

"The older guy you've been talking about?" Raph smiled. "I want to see who's got your heart all a flutter."

Parker pointed, "The Asian guy over there, the one that looks out of place."

Raph looked again and his heart skipped. "That guy there in the business suit?" he wanted to clarify.

Parker nodded, "Yeah. Cute huh?"

Raph looked back at Parker, "I know him."

"How?" Parker asked the smile fading. "Has he been in here before?"

Raph shook his head, "That's Oroku Nagi."

"Th…the Foot leader?" Parker paled. He took a few steading breaths and headed over and Raph followed. "Hero?" Parker called out walking up to Nagi. "What are you doing here?"

Nagi looked surprised to see him, "I'm here to find someone." Nagi's eyes flicked up to Raph, "Him, in fact," he pointed. "Do you know each other?"

"He's my cousin," Parker admitted.

"You're a Jones?" Nagi was surprised. "I am unaware of a Takahashi Jones."

"So, you know a lot about my family, do you?" Parker asked crossing his arms over his chest. "My first name is Parker. Takahashi is my middle name."

"I guess Raphael has told you who I really am," Nagi rubbed the back of his head. "I looked into your family when I thought that you were working with the Dragons, yes," Nagi sighed. "The Dragons go after a lot of my clients using whores."

Parker nodded, "The Dragons use our name to get at your clients, leaving us to clean up the mess. We don't employ whores."

Nagi struggled for something to say, so Raph interjected, "You're here to see me?"

"Yes," Nagi looked up obviously grateful for the change of topic. "I came to talk to you about a few things."

"Yeah, okay. Follow me," Raph led Nagi to a back table. "Do you want anything to eat or drink? We don't serve alcohol."

"No," Nagi shook his head. "I want to talk to you about your training. We can start this weekend, if you like. Michelangelo is eager to start his weapons training, so you'll have some time to spare while he's doing that."

Raph shrugged, "Sure."

"The other thing I wanted to talk to you about," Nagi continued, "is that I want you to move into Foot headquarters. I've talked to Yoshi and Shen and they've agreed that you can stay in Michelangelo's room."

Raph looked at Nagi in disbelief, "They agreed to that?"

"I might have suggested it in front of Michelangelo," Nagi smiled. "He did the convincing."

"I'll think about it." Raph had to admit that the idea really appealed to him. "Will I be able to keep my job?"

"If you really want to," Nagi nodded. "Have you had any form of training before?"

Raph shook his head, "No. Though, my cousin Casey and I go out and beat on Dragon goons every so often. I hold my own."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Parker butted in and looked at Nagi. "You're coming out to the farm this weekend too?"

Nagi smiled and nodded his head, "I planned on speaking to Detective Sean and Scott about what they know about the Dragons. It seems that getting to spend more time with you will be an added bonus."

Parker blushed, "You would like to spend more time with me?"

"Yes," Nagi answered reaching for Parker's hand. "I would like that very much."

"I don't think you'll like the way we initiate new love in this family," Raph laughed standing up. "I'll let you two talk and enjoy the show."

Nagi looked up at Raph, "Why would we enjoy seeing naked girls dance on stage?"

"It's lady's night," Raph grinned, ticking his tongue. "Guys are dancing tonight."

Nagi looked up at the stage for the first time, in time to see the dancer remove his last article of clothing. Nagi's jaw dropped and he flushed a deep crimson. Raph simply laughed and left to do his rounds.


	8. Chapter 8

Mikey fidgeted in his seat. He had been for the three hours it took to get out to the farm, but now he was really moving as they pulled up to the estate. There were a lot of cars and SUVs parked on a nearby covered paved area, so Nagi pulled in and found a spot. They collected their bags out of the back and made their way up to the house.

Children played on a large playground under the watchful eye of several adults. Some of the kids called out to Mikey waving their hands in the air while others ran up to him. One little girl, Mikey remembered, named Rubie led the group.

"Hi, Mikey!" she waved then threw her arms around him. "Raph's inside already."

"Hi, Rubie," he hugged her back. "It's good to see you again."

An adult walked up, "Hi. Welcome," he waved. "I'm Albert. I sent Raph and Parker a text letting them know you have arrived." He smiled, "Which one of you is Nagi?"

Nagi stepped forward, "I am Nagi."

Albert extended his hand, "My son speaks highly of you."

Nagi blushed a little and cleared his throat, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"So you are Raphael's father?" Shen asked.

Albert smiled, "No. I'm Parker's father."

Shen turned to Nagi, "Who's Parker?"

Nagi looked uncomfortable, "The young man I spoke of before," he answered.

Yoshi looked at Nagi in shock, "The young man you have been interested in is a Jones?"

"I didn't know until last night," Nagi said in his defense. "He told me his name was Takahashi."

Albert's phone beeped and he shooed the children back to the playground, "Raph's on his way to escort you to your rooms." He chuckled a little, "I'll leave you to discuss this new revelation." He looked at Nagi, "I've got all weekend to get to know you better." He then turned and walked away.

Mikey saw a naked Raphael come out of the house, "Raph!" he dropped his things and ran over to him. He jumped into Raph's arms and wrapped himself around him as best he could with the limited rotation of his leg. "I missed you," he said nuzzling Raph's neck.

"I've missed you too," Raph kissed his cheek. "Come on, get your things and I'll take you all to your rooms to get settled." He helped Mikey gather up his things and guided them through the large house. "Leo and Don will be in a room with me a Mikey," he told them. "It's right next to Yoshi and Shen's room and we even share a bathroom. Nagi, you have a choice in having your own room or to share with Parker. Whatever you're more comfortable with. If you choose your own, your room will be next to his and you will share a bathroom."

He took them up a flight of stairs and down a hall that was much like that of a dormitory, including numbers on the doors, "My Uncle Albert built this place. It used to be just a rundown old farmhouse, but we needed more room for the large family gatherings."

Shen caught up to Raph, "Michelangelo said that you have a surprise for him tonight?"

Raph smiled, "Don't worry, it's 'G' rated. Leo and Don can join too if they like. I just want to show Mikey something I'm sure he's never seen before, growing up in the city." He stopped at a room and knocked on the door.

"It's open," came a reply.

Raph opened the door, "Hey Parker." He turned to Nagi, "You can stay in here, with Parker, or that room," he pointed to the door to the right. "Your choice."

Nagi bowed his head, "Seeing that we are still in the 'getting to know you' phase, I will stay in my own room."

"Fair enough," Raph smiled. "I'll leave you here. I'm sure Parker will be more than happy to take care of you."

"Raph," Parker lightly chided, causing Raph to chuckle.

Without acknowledging Parker, Raph turned to the others, "This way." He took them past a few more rooms. "The rooms we're staying in are designed as a family set. Yoshi and Shen will be staying in the master bedroom while we will be in the one for kids. Like I said before, we will be sharing a bathroom between us."

He opened a door and invited them inside a rather large, warmly decorated room that had one queen size bed and a walk in closet. "The doors lock from the inside for privacy, but the door won't shut if the nob is locked," he demonstrated, "so you can't lock yourself out. And, there is no need to lock it when you're not in there, so no keys. But there is a key hole, for emergencies. I'm going to let you two get settled and take the boys to the conjoining room."

Raph opened the door to an equally large, lighter colored room with two full size beds, a small closet, a dresser, and enough room left over for a sofa and a TV. "This is our room," Raph smiled. "It is also the common room for the family." He had already had his things in the room and a set of clothes hanging in the closet. He lay down on one of the beds and Mikey joined him.

"Not too much privacy sharing a room with my brothers," Mikey smiled.

Raph chuckled, "Did it this way for your parents. There are plenty of places we can go for privacy." Sitting up Raph gave Mikey a quick kiss, "Get those clothes off and let's get going."

"W…what?" Leo stammered. "You want to have sex with him now?"

Raph looked at Leo in disbelief, "No. I'm naked and everyone here knows about us so we don't need to hide behind clothes."

"Mother won't approve of me running around without any clothes on," Mikey said meekly.

"Are you going to wear swim trunks too?" Raph scoffed. "It's not like anyone can see anything."

"It's not proper to run around without any clothes on," Shen stated entering the room.

Raph looked up at her, "I only brought one set of clothes and that's to travel in. On top of that I only wear clothes when I have to, so you're just going to have to get used to seeing me naked."

Yoshi took a step towards Raph, "You won't be permitted to run around naked when you come to stay at Foot headquarters." He looked into Raph's eyes, "And, you will learn respect. You will not speak to Shen that way again. You will address her as 'Ma'am' and you will call me 'Master' or 'Sensei'. Do you understand?"

Raph glared back at him, "Yeah."

"That is not the right way to respond."

"Hai, Sensei," Mikey whispered to Raph.

Gritting his teeth, Raph looked back at Mikey and then took a cleansing breath before looking Yoshi in the eye, "Hai, Sensei."

Yoshi sighed, "Not very good with authority are you?" Yoshi looked to his sons then back down at Raph, "I am stern, but not cruel. I will teach you discipline and how to fight, but you need to obey. I agreed to do this because Michelangelo loves you and this way the two of you can spend more time together."

Raph looked away, "Don't expect me to change too much."

"I expect you to be respectful."

"Fine," Raph tried not to snap. "But, just so you know. Clothes are not comfortable for us to wear. They are constricting, they don't let our skin breathe properly and rub against our scales the wrong way at times. There's a reason I'm so surly at work. So, if you make me wear clothes while doing rigorous activity, _expect_ me to be irritable."

"Raph," Mikey pleaded grabbing hold of Raph's arm. "Try."

"I am trying," Raph snapped causing Mikey to jump. "I just feel like I'm the only one having to make compromises here."

"We are allowing you to stay in Michelangelo's room when we get back to Foot Headquarters," Shen pointed out. "And, Yoshi has agreed to train you. We just ask that you abide by a few house rules."

"Alright," Raph sighed. "I'll do it for Mikey."

"Do what for Mikey?" Carla asked coming into the room followed by Steve.

"Behave," Raph smiled.

"Oh if you could get my son to do that it would be a miracle," Carla teased then turned to Shen. "We didn't really get the chance to meet," she extended her hand, "I'm Carla, Raph's mom, and this is Steve, my husband."

Shen accepted the hand shake, "Pleasure to meet you."

"I hope you like gardening and that you brought your swimsuit," Carla dove right in, "because I am going to spend the whole weekend getting to know you." She grabbed Shen by the hand and started to pull her down the hall, "I love what you are wearing it is so pretty."

"It's a kimono," Shen responded as she was being dragged.

"My sister in law Lilly wears them sometimes," Carla prattled on, "but I think she does it because it turns Albert on. She's Japanese too you know. Oh I hope you two get along. She doesn't have any family here, outside of the Jones family of course…." Her voice faded after they turned the corner.

Steve had a huge grin on his face and shrugging looked at Yoshi, "Women." He patted Yoshi on the back, "Want a beer?"

"Um, okay," Yoshi answered a little unsure.

"Come on. I'll show you around." Steve dismissively waved down the hall, "We'll find our wives later." He looked at the boys, "Raph will take care of you, if you get lost everyone knows what room you are in."

"Okay," Leo answered equally as unsure as his father.

"Bye," Donnie waved grinning then turned to Raph. "I like your mom."

With the looming presence of the parents gone, Raph relaxed, "I'll show you guys around." He looked at Leo and Don, "I hope you have lighter clothes. It gets hot out here."

"We have shorts and t-shirts," Donnie answered.

Raph chuckled, "That'll look funny. Okay, change then we can get going." Raph waited for the three turtles to change and had to stifle a laugh when they were done. "We are not meant to wear clothes."

"Our mother wishes it of us," Leo stated defensively.

"Yeah, alright," Raph grinned. "Let's go." He led them down the hall and back down stairs to give them a tour of the house. Donnie was excited to see the library while a large room set up like a movie theater got Mikey excited, and then he saw the indoor pool and got even more excited.

Family members greeted them as they passed through the large house room to room. Some rooms were loud while others were meant for quiet. There was a large formal dining room, big enough to seat the whole family at several long tables. The kitchen was immaculate and dinner preparations were already under way. They each got a cookie as they passed through to get to the gardens outside.

Children and young teens were running through the gardens gathering food for dinner. Most of the younger ones stuck to collecting berries because those were used in dessert. A little boy came running up, "Where did you get that cookie?"

Raph crammed the rest of the cookie in his mouth, "What cookie?"

"Raph!"

"Trevor!"

"Come on."

"Kitchen," Raph pointed. "Duh."

Trevor stuck out his tongue and ran towards the kitchen.

Mikey reached for a strawberry and Raph stopped him, "There will be plenty inside. You don't want to eat them off the bush."

"Why?" Mikey pouted. "I love strawberries."

"Because they are outside growing in shit and have bugs crawling over them all day. They need to be washed."

"Well now I don't want them at all," Mikey skewed up his face.

Raph rolled his eyes, "They're good once they are cleaned and chilled. Come on." Raph grabbed Mikey's hand and pulled him along. They made their way through a small orchard, with various kinds of fruit trees, to a river. "This is where we stop."

"It would not be wise to have Michelangelo swim in the river," Donnie stated. "He could get sick."

Mikey glared at Donnie, "What, now you're starting too?"

Raph kissed Mikey on the head, "He's right."

Mikey moaned.

"You and I are going to bask," Raph said as he began to remove Mikey's clothes. "They can swim if they want to, or bask as well. Whatever."

Mikey tilted his head, "Bask?"

"Haven't you ever just lied out in the sun?" Raph smiled.

Mikey shook his head.

"Well it's nice." He finished helping Mikey remove his clothes and lied down on his plastron in the plush grass and guided Mikey to do the same. As Mikey lay there, listening to the water flow in the river, his skin immediately started to warm and he really liked it.

"You guys have got to try this," Mikey mumbled.

Leo and Don removed their clothes and folded them up before joining them in the grass. After a while Raph propped himself up on his elbows to look at Leo and Don. Raph noticed that Leo's carapace was smaller than his own and that he didn't have bridges, like Mikey. Donnie, however had bridges, like Raph, and his carapace was smooth, though a bit bigger than Leo's.

"Mikey told me that we were all different. Roll over on your back," Raph said pushing Leo.

"What?" Leo griped.

"I want to see your plastron," Raph explained. "And your tail," he added in a mumble.

"Why?" Leo eyed him.

Raph shrugged, "I'm curious."

Donnie popped his head up, "I'll let you look at me if you let me look at you. I'm curious about how you mutated."

"Deal," Raph said getting up.

"Nothing funny," Leo warned as Raph and Don stood in front of each other.

Raph scoffed, "I'm not going to have sex with him."

"We might look at each other's penises though," Donnie stated placing a hand on Raph's plastron.

Raph's face dropped, "We might what now?"

"Are you like Mikey?" Donnie asked with no regard to Raph's question. "Your plastron is kind of long too." Leo and Mike looked on as Donnie examined Raph. "Mine is the shortest," Donnie continued. "My penis comes out just below it. Leo's comes out through his." Donnie's eyes came up to lock on to Raph's, "Leo's plastron is soft at the bottom more like hard muscle, but the top is hard like bone."

Raph dumbly nodded, "Okay," was all he managed to say.

"Where's yours?" Donnie asked.

"My tail," Raph answered pointing down.

"No. Your penis."

Raph chuckled, "In my tail."

Donnie's eyes widened, "Really! Can I see it? Is it like a normal turtle's?" He started to drop to his knees, but Raph grabbed his shoulders.

"Whoa, there," he held tight to Donnie's shoulders. "Let's not get sweet."

Mikey giggled, "I thought you weren't shy."

"I'm not," Raph insisted. "He was just getting grabby." He looked Donnie in the eyes, "You want to see, fine. But, you can't touch, club rules."

"Does that mean you're going to dance for us, Raphie?" Mikey wiggled his butt and bit his lower lip to hold back a smile.

"You want me to dance for your brothers?" Raph chuckled.

"No," Mikey smiled. "I want you to dance for me some time, though."

"I don't want to hear this," Leo interjected.

Raph guided Donnie to sit then sat on the ground so that they faced each other. "You want to see it?" Raph looked at Donnie, who simply nodded. So, Raph started to stimulate his tail a little bit.

Leo sat up, "You're really going to show us your… penis?"

Raph shrugged, "I don't care. It's not like I haven't shown other's before." Raph got himself hard enough to slip out of his tail. "After my mom gabbed about how strange it looks, everyone wanted to see it. New employees get initiated by looking at my dick."

Donnie's eyes went wide again, "It is just like a normal turtle's penis. Your tip even opens and it's long." Donnie frowned, "It makes mine look really small."

"I'm sure it's not so bad," Raph smiled. "Let me see."

"Okay," Donnie agreed and stimulated himself to a partial erection.

"I can't believe you're doing this Donnie," Leo protested. "This is how things started between us."

Raph looked up at him and smiled, "I'm guessing you didn't have a 'no touching' rule in place."

"Yeah," Leo blushed, "we didn't."

"That's weird," Raph said looking down at Donnie. "Yours looks human."

"You think it's weird," Donnie blushed and covered himself up.

"We're giant mutant turtles, everything about us is weird," Raph laughed. "But, as far as human dicks go, yours is a good size, I should know, I've seen plenty."

"This is why mother wants us wearing clothes," Leo grumbled.

"I only wanted to see it on a purely scientific basis," Donnie insisted laying down on his carapace next to Leo.

"That's what you said our first time," Leo smirked.

Donnie smiled back, "It was a little more than scientific curiosity with you."

Leo looked at the river, "Do you want to go for a swim?"

Donnie nodded and the two of them jumped into the river leaving Raph alone with Mikey. "You doing okay Mikey?" Raph asked sitting next to him. He placed a hand on Mikey's carapace and discovered the small turtle had fallen asleep. Smiling, he lied down next to his love and dozed in the midday sun.

…

Karai knelt on the ground before her master, "They are all at the Jones farm, Master."

"Excellent," Saki smiled. "Proceed."

"Yes, Master," Karai bowed before standing and leaving the room. She headed down a long hall and entered into Stockman's lab. "You will soon get your vengeance, Stockman," she smiled. "Are you ready?"

Stockman looked up from his work, "I need another day to be fully prepared."

"They'll be at the farm all weekend," Karai waved a hand. "We can afford to wait. Let them have one more day of fun before we begin."

"By the time I'm done with them," Baxter sneered, "fun will be a distant memory."

…

After dinner Raph prepared Mikey for his surprise by first blindfolding him and his brothers. He had them hold each other's hands and guided them outside through the darkness. They walked through the surrounding forest to an open area a good distance away from the house. He had a blanket laid out and guided them each to it to lie on their backs.

"Okay," Raph said. "Remove your blindfolds."

They all gasped as they removed their blindfolds. "So many stars," Mikey said in wonder. "Wow."

Raph had a dim red light to help them see, but not affect their eyes' adjustment. He tapped Donnie on the shoulder and gestured for him to stand. Donnie allowed Raph to guide him a little ways away to a large telescope which he immediately started to look through.

"I can see Saturn," he gasped. "I think the space station is overhead tonight too."

Raph placed one of the red lights at Donnie's feet, "Don't wander. We won't leave without you."

"Okay," Donnie nodded without looking up.

Raph made his way back to Leo and Mikey, "I think he will be occupied for a while."

"I've seen pictures," Leo whispered. There was something about being outside in the dark that makes an individual talk softly.

"Do you want me to take you over to Donnie?" Raph offered. "Maybe he'll take himself away from the telescope long enough to let you look through it."

Leo nodded, "Yeah."

Mikey waited for Raph to return, lying on his back and simply marveling at the stars. Raph lied down next to him and started in on kissing, but Mikey pushed him aside. "I can't see through your big head."

Raph sat up, "Fine. I don't need to kiss your lips." He removed Mikey's shorts then his hand slipped between Mikey's legs and under his plastron. "I can think of other places that I can kiss."

"What if my brothers come back?" Mikey squirmed.

"They won't see anything," Raph husked. "It's too dark." He worked Mikey's penis down enough so that he could reach it with his mouth.

"But…," Mikey started to speak, but was cut off by a moan. Mikey pulled his right leg up to give Raph easier access as the larger turtle worked him into a full erection. He held his breath to suppress a churr as Raph's tongue explored the more sensitive flesh located in the opening at Mikey's tip.

Raph pulled away from Mikey and, popping open a bottle of lube, he started to coat Mikey's swollen member. "What are you doing?" Mikey whispered.

"You'll see," Raph smiled. He got in between Mikey's legs so that they were scissoring. Taking Mikey's penis into his tail, Raph pushed his tail up under Mikey's plastron as far as it could go. After sliding his own penis down into his tail, Raph started to move squeezing his tail to add even more pressure.

Mikey gripped the blanket and tried not to make any noise so not to alert his brothers. "We're going to get caught," he whimpered.

"Do you want me to stop?" Raph offered

"No," Mikey gasped. A loud churr erupted from him and he quickly covered his mouth.

"What are you doing," Leo hollered from the darkness.

"Nothing," Raph yelled back. "Just stay at the damn telescope." Raph increased his pace and Mikey moaned in delight. "Still looking at the stars, Mikey?"

"Mm hmm," was all Mikey managed to respond.

…

Donnie could smell the sex in the air and could hear Mikey's light churrs echoed by Raph's deeper ones. He grabbed hold of Leo to prevent him from interrupting their brother and leaned in to plant a kiss on his lover's beak. "We're alone in the dark too, you know."

In the dim red light, Donnie could see the look of surprise on Leo's face, "Are you seriously suggesting that we have sex out here?"

"Why not?" Donnie played. "No one will be able to see us. Especially if we turn off this light," Donnie grinned as he clicked the light off. He pressed his mouth against Leo's in a deep kiss and guided his love to the ground. He removed Leo's shorts and then his own and licked over the already bulging lower plastron. "You're already excited."

"It's the smell from Mikey and Raph," Leo blushed.

"You like their smell?" Donnie toyed with Leo's tail as he continued to lick. "It is a nice smell."

"Donnie," Leo moaned as he let himself free from his shell. Donnie took him into his mouth while his fingers moved up to Leo's tight opening. He moved himself in the sixty nine position over Leo.

"Prep me for you," Donnie requested slipping free of his own protective slit. Leo didn't need an explanation of what Donnie desired and started sucking his member leaving moisture on it as he did. As Leo sucked Donnie, Donnie prepped Leo for entry using Leo's own pre-cum to do it. Satisfied that they had done enough Donnie shifted their position so that Leo was down on all fours with Donnie behind him.

He took his time pushing his way in as Leo's body adjusted to the intrusion. When he finally pushed all the way in striking the prostate, Leo lightly churred.

"What was that?" Raph teased, out of breath. "Would mother approve?"

"Shut up!" Leo snapped back. "Just stay over there on the blanket."

Donnie reached down and started pumping Leo's cock. "Talk to me Leo," he pleaded. "Keep me focused on you."

"They'll hear me," Leo protested.

Mikey's churr echoed from the darkness. "We can hear them. Please," Donnie whimpered. "I want to finish." He started to move inside Leo.

Leo panted then started to quietly, verbally stimulate Donnie, "You feel so good, Donnie. Do it a little faster. Squeeze me harder." Donatello churred his delight and began to thrust and pump faster. Leo's stomach was in knots and his muscles twitched each time Donnie struck the nerve deep inside. "Yes," he husked, "Like that. Do just like that. You know how I like it." Leo churred loudly and had just enough time to gasp for air before another escaped from him. "Donnie, make me yours fill me with your cum. Mark me with your sent." Donnie churred and Leo could feel him swell as his own body tightened. "I can feel you're close, give it to me." Leo's breath hitched as he released himself on the ground and in Donnie's hand. "You're so good," he managed to grunt out before his final churr. Donnie staggered his final thrusts into Leo's clenched opening and churred out his own release. A few more thrusts coupled with a few more pumps with his hand had Donnie milking every last bit from the two of them.

Donnie sat back on his feet while Leo fell to the ground in a heap and immediately regretted it because he had fallen right into his own pile of cum. He felt what Donnie had left inside of him oozing out between his thighs and desperately wanted a bath, "I can't go in the house like this."

"Damn you're loud," Raph's voice echoed from the darkness. "It was hot though."

"Shut up!" Leo hollered back. He turned when he heard footsteps approach and saw Raph carrying a red light.

"Come on back to the blanket," he gestured.

"We never did that outside our room before," Donnie smiled. "This was nice." Then he looked up at Raph, "You told our mom that this outing would be 'G' rated."

"It wasn't my intention to have sex out here," Raph smirked. "It just happened." He looked down at Leo, "I brought some things to help clean up, by the way."

"Didn't plan on having sex, huh?" Leo joshed standing up.

"I didn't plan it," Raph helped Donnie up, "didn't say that I wasn't prepared for it." He helped them find their shorts and guided them back to the blanket where Mikey was grinning, looking up at the stars.


	9. Chapter 9

Raphael was woken up by a turtle on top of him and a deep kiss. He hated to be up before noon, but if it was going to happen, this was the way. With his head still in a sleepy fog, his hands drifted down and started playing with his partner's tail, eliciting a small churr. Knowing Mikey was easily aroused and needed help, Raph flipped over and guided the other turtle to his back. Continuing with the kiss, he glided his fingers across inner thighs and up ready to slip his hand under Mikey's plastron, but encountered an erect penis instead.

Raph's eyes popped open and he looked down to see Donatello, "What the fuck!" He pulled his hand back.

"Donatello's confused in the mornings," Leo explained.

Raph turned to see Leo, Mikey and Yoshi standing in the doorway, "I didn't know it was him. He came into my bed, I was asleep. I thought he was Mikey." He looked at Yoshi and stammered, "Not that I… ah… would… um… I was still half asleep."

While Leo collected Donnie from Raph's bed, Yoshi glared down at Raph, "Have you had sex with my son?"

"I have not had sex with Donatello," Raph answered flatly.

Yoshi narrowed his eyes.

Swallowing hard, Raph glanced at Mikey then back to Yoshi, "What has Mikey told you?"

"Answer me," he demanded.

"Yes," Raph admitted.

Yoshi looked down at Mikey, who simply grinned back up at him. Yoshi sighed, "You've only know each other for a little over a week." He looked at Raph, "Does everyone in your family move that fast?"

"No," Raph smirked, "just ask Nagi." Yoshi didn't look amused, so Raph scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, so, we start training today?"

Leo looked up from the bed, "Donatello's still not ready yet, father. He took his medicine late, so he will still be about an hour."

Yoshi nodded, "Stay with him. We'll start with Raphael and Michelangelo."

Raph got up and whispered to Leo, "An hour? Just make sure you scratch that itch he came after me for."

Leo sighed, "He's going to be really embarrassed about that."

Raph shrugged, "So long as Mikey's not mad, Don's forgiven."

Nagi was waiting outside for them and was doing a few warm-up moves. He stopped and greeted them as they approached, "Good morning. Where are Leonardo and Donatello?"

"Donatello is still waking up," Yoshi explained.

Raph leaned in to whisper to Mikey, "Are you mad?"

Mikey sighed and looked away, "It hurt a little."

"I'm sorry," Raph placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder and nuzzled him. "I don't want to hurt you. I'll make it up to you later." Raph looked up to notice that Yoshi and Nagi were looking at them. "With chocolates," he added hastily.

Mikey giggled and kissed Raph's cheek, "You're forgiven."

Yoshi shook his head, "Raphael, you're with me. Michelangelo, you start your weapons training with Master Nagai."

Mikey jumped with joy and pulled his nunchakus out of their holder at his hip then ran over to Nagi. Yoshi smiled as he watched the normally playful turtle suddenly become serious as he listened to Nagi's instructions. Turning back to Raph, Yoshi's smile faded, "Are you ready?"

Raph nodded.

"Good," Yoshi walked over to him, "let's begin."

"Keep your back straight," was a phrase Raph heard often from Yoshi over the three hours of training. That and "Higher", "Not like that", and "Calm down". Raph was starting to question whether or not he really wanted to do this. Then he looked over and saw Leo and Don sparing against each other. The grace and fluidity in their movements spurred him on and he set it in his mind that one day he would surpass them all.

"You're fighting like a thug," Yoshi chided.

"Yeah well, I fight thugs," Raph came back. "Master," he added with a bow.

"Yes," Yoshi tilted his head. "Your mother has told us a lot about you and why she lets you get away with so much."

Raph suddenly found it hard to swallow, "Yeah?"

"You've slept with some humans, though she doesn't know who, you drink, you run around and beat up Purple Dragons and work at your uncle's strip club, all at the age of fifteen." Yoshi's hand was quick and Raph didn't have time to react as the man grabbed his wrist and turned it up to reveal the long scar down it. "Good thing your uncles are doctors and live just down the hall," he stated as Raph pulled his arm away to tuck it in close to his plastron. "You talk tough," Yoshi placed a hand on his shoulder, "but something tells me that's just a cover."

"You have no idea what it's like to feel so utterly alone in the world," try as he might, Raph couldn't stop the tear that slid down his cheek. "I drink to feel numb, I fight the Dragons to vent the pain, and I haven't done either since meeting Mikey." Raph shrugged, "The club is a way to get out of the house and earn my keep. The sex was done for me out of pity," he added looking away.

"You're not alone in this world now," Yoshi soothed. "Michelangelo loves you and because of that, your family has gotten bigger."

"Thank you for accepting me," Raph rubbed his wrist. "I know it wasn't easy for you."

Yoshi smiled, "Gets easier with every day that passes." He took a deep breath, "I want to know who you have slept with."

Raph shook his head, "No. I won't do that to them. I swore that I would never tell."

Yoshi nodded, "Loyalty is a good quality."

"Raph," Mikey ran up, "training's over, let's go swimming."

Looking up at Yoshi, Raph wordlessly asked for permission. Yoshi nodded and the two ran off towards the pool. Yoshi could be heard yelling that Leo and Don had an hour left since they had a late start, followed by them answering, "Hai, sensei."

….

Shen sat next to her husband at poolside. Her hair was in an up due, a pleasant change from the normal way she wore it, which was down, long and straight. Yoshi held up a small plate and offered for her to take what was on it.

"What's this," she picked up a rose shaped chocolate and took a bite. "Rose?"

Yoshi nodded, "The younger Rose makes candies with flowers and other herbs. These are for Grandma Rose's birthday."

"It's delightful," she smiled finishing the one in her hand.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Yoshi asked.

Shen nodded, "They are a happy family. It's hard not to enjoy myself." She looked over at Raph and Mikey who were lounging by a large window soaking up the sun.

"What do you see when you look at them?" Yoshi asked her.

"What do you mean?

"Believe it or not," he laughed, "I see us."

"Us?"

"I was an angry young man before I met you," he explained. "But, you gave me a reason to change. You found the light that was inside and contained the rage. I am who I am because of you."

"You think Michelangelo has changed him?"

"He's admitted as much." Yoshi smiled as he watched Raph feed Mikey a chocolate, "I see a lot of myself in him."

"Then he will be a great man someday," Shen smiled taking another chocolate.

….

Michelangelo was enjoying his time out at the farm, and loved Raph's Grandma Rose. She gushed over him like any grandmother would and didn't make him feel weird. Training and meal times were the few times in the day that he saw his parents and Master Nagi. Yoshi and Shen spent a lot of time with Carla and Steve, while Nagi spent his free time with Parker when he wasn't in a serious discussion about the Purple Dragons with Detective Sean.

The four Turtles spent a lot of time together outside. Donnie had apologized several times to them for his behavior that morning and each time he was forgiven.

Dinner that night was the big celebration for Grandma Rose's birthday. She was lavished with gifts and love and the cake was delicious. Because some family members didn't show until earlier that morning, Uncle Luke did the traditional family introduction for Nagi that night, which actually had the ninja master smiling as he stood next to a blushing Parker. Yoshi, Shen, Leo and Don were also pulled up to be introduced to the whole family. Mikey heard a few people saying how lovely Shen was and that made him smile. To him, Shen was the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

After dinner, Raph took them out again and led them to a barn. Well, it looked like a barn on the outside. On the inside it was a guest house. "We can make all the noise we want in here," he said turning on the porch light.

Mikey stood in awe, "Why weren't we put in here?"

"We talked about it, but it was decided for the peace of mind of you parents, we would all stay in the main house," Raph explained. "I was given permission to use it for some alone time, if I wanted, all I have to do is turn the porch light on so they know we're in here." Grabbing Mikey's hand, Raph started leading him upstairs.

Leo stepped forward. "What are you doing?"

Raph looked over his shoulder at Leo, "I owe Mikey a lap dance." Mikey giggled in delight.

Leaving Leo and Don to themselves, Raph took a squealing Mikey upstairs into a room and closed the door. Mikey couldn't stop giggling as Raph stripped him of his shorts then guided him to a chair. He turned on the stereo and flipped through songs until he found one he liked then started to move to the beat.

Mikey watched as Raph danced in a way that every move had him thinking of sex. The fumbling uncertainty that Raph displayed that morning was gone and now he showed confidence and a seductive athleticism. A playful smile spread across Mikey's beak, "I thought this club was all nude."

Raph grinned, "I am nude."

Mikey leaned forward resting his arms on his knees, "You know what I mean. Show me the goods."

Raph bit his bottom lip in an attempt to hold back the smile and let himself slip out of his tail. Mikey leaned back in the chair and draped his arms over the back, his eyes drinking in his lover's body. "You are so hot," he breathed. "Come closer."

"No touching," Raph warned, "or you'll get thrown out."

Mikey's heart pounded as Raph pushed up close but didn't touch. His lips hovered over Mikey's and he could feel the heat of Raph's breath, but they never met. "You're going to have to touch me," Mikey grunted as his erection pushed painfully against the back of his plastron.

"Just this once," Raph said coyly and slipped his hand up to pull Mikey down. But, while Raph was kneeling between his legs, Mikey wrapped them around the hothead and held him in place. Raph looked up at him, "You're breaking the rules."

"What're you gonna do about it?" Mikey teased.

Growling, Raph pressed in for a kiss and his hand, still on Mikey's penis, started pumping eliciting a high pitched churr form Mikey. "Turn over," Raph husked and Mikey was only too eager to comply. Some quick prep work and Raph pushed into Mikey's puckered entrance at the base of his tail.

Mikey gripped the back of the chair with all his might while Raph set the pace. His body adjusted quicker this time and there was little pain. Raph thrust and pumped leaving Mikey in a state of blissful euphoria quickly reaching near completion. But suddenly Raph grunted and stopped then fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Raph?" Mikey panted as he turned to see his love on the ground with his hand on his neck. Panic filled Mikey, "Raph?" Raph lost consciousness and Mikey was at his side cradling his head. He turned to shout for help, but Leo's name caught in his throat when a dart struck him. His hand came up and he managed to pull the dart out of his neck before blacking out.

….

Donatello watched as his favorite little brother was led giggling up the stairs by Raphael and couldn't help but smile. He placed a hand on Leo's shoulder when the eldest stepped forward to try and stop them. "Let them go," he said. "It gives us a chance to be alone too."

Leo turned to look at him and his features softened, "You're right," he sighed. "Let's explore a bit."

Donnie and Leo stuck to the bottom floor and searched the rooms. The kitchen was stocked with non-perishable foods but was otherwise empty. Donnie opened a door that led to the master bedroom and whistled, "This is nice." He looked over at the big screen plasma television and opened the entertainment system it was sitting on. "Leo come here," he hollered. When Leo entered the room Donnie pulled out a Blu-ray and held it up, "Want to watch porn."

Leo sighed, "I don't know. It doesn't feel right."

"These are the most open minded people we will ever meet. I don't think they will mind if we have sex in here. In fact I think that they expect it."

"You want to have sex now too," Leo smiled.

Donnie's honey eyes shined as he looked at Leo, "I always want to have sex with you. I just can't stay focused on it when we do. My mind is always working and the thought of you under me pops up quite often. It's a good thing mother makes me wear clothes." A huge grin spread across his face as Leo nodded and he got everything ready to watch the movie.

It wasn't long before they were on the bed doing it doggy style so that they could both still see the television while Donnie thrust inside Leo. Donnie found that watching the movie helped keep him focused on the task at hand and his mind didn't wander as often. "We need to ask Raph for a few of these," he panted.

"I'll say," Leo grunted pushing back against Donnie. "This is great." Suddenly Leo want limp and fell forward on the bed. Donnie pulled out and rolled Leo over to examine his love and found the dart in his neck. He flinched when he felt one hit his own neck and reached up to pull it out.

Years of sleep aids had built up the genius turtle's immunity to the tranquillizer. He stood and looked for the source of the dart with his head fogging only a little. He saw movement at a window and moved to investigate, but was soon hit with three more darts.

Shadowed figures entered through the windows as the drug started taking effect. He heard one make a comment on how disgusting it was that he was 'fucking the other one' before darkness overtook him.

….

Nagi sat on his bed with Parker close by. His heart pounded as the young man leaned in for a kiss. Tilting his head slightly he closed the gap between them and it was bliss. Tentatively he reached his hand up to run his fingers along Parker's jawline.

Parker pulled back with a soft smile, "You're acting like you've never done this before."

Nagi's breath hitched, "I haven't," he confessed.

Cocking his head to the side, Parker looked at him surprised, "You're a virgin?"

Nagi nodded, "I never had any interest in women and denied my interest in men. So I have never been with another." He locked eyes with Parker, "Does that change anything?"

Parker shook his head while running his fingers through his hair, "Only makes me feel a little guilty for not being one myself."

"I envy you that. And, your confidence in who you are at such a young age."

"Well, you know," Parker flirted. "We can always rid you of your virginity problem. It's real easy."

"I'd like that."

They continued their kiss and hands began to explore, but Nagi pulled away when he heard a distressed call from Shen. He pulled his kimono closed and opened the door to see Shen running down the hall holding a piece of paper.

"They're gone, Nagi!" she screamed running up to him. "They took them."

Yoshi wasn't far behind and he was followed by several of the Jones family members including Sean. He looked down at Shen, "What's going on?"

"Look," she cried handing him the paper.

It was a note saying that the four turtles had been captured and that demands will be given in due time. Nagi read it several times in disbelief. At the bottom there was the stamp of the Purple Dragons and it was signed 'Saki'.


	10. Chapter 10

Yoshi, Shen and Nagi sat in a room with several Jones family members. They were all discussing what they should do when Billy came into the room and walked right up to Nagi. "How long have you known Doctor Mathews?"

Nagi looked at the young doctor, "Almost ten years, why?" The moment the words passed his lips his heart sank, "What did you find?" Ten years ago Saki took over the Purple Dragons after Nagi turned him down as a replacement for Yoshi as his second. Has he really been plotting revenge ever since?

Billy nodded his head, "The blood that we took from Mikey, when he was sick, I ran tests on it." He looked from Yoshi to Shen then Nagi again, "He's not sick."

"What do you mean," Shen asked. "His immune system is weak."

Billy shook his head, "Your doctor has been keeping him sick. He has his own defense system."

"But the ear infection," Yoshi pointed out. "It happened while he was away."

"From what I gathered, it was something that was set to happen anyway." Billy looked at Shen, "I'm guessing that Mikey would occasionally get sick? Mathews would say that it was the result of his weak immune system?"

Shen nodded, "Yes."

"Did he give you the drugs to inject in to Mikey?"

Shen nodded.

Nagi sighed, "I hope Doctor Mathews is the only traitor in my organization. I never would have imagined my brother to come at me in such a way."

"We must get back to New York," Yoshi stated, "and find out what Mathews knows."

"Some of us are coming with you, you know," Casey pointed out. "I'm not going to sit by while my best friend is in trouble."

Nagi nodded, "We'll head back now."

…

Donatello woke up with his mind in a fog. The sensation was nothing new for him and he just waited for his mind to come back online. He first noticed that the surface he was on was hard and cold then he noticed that his hands here bound behind him. He tested the restraints to discover that the cold metal held firm.

The memory of the attack flooded back into his mind followed by panic. He jerked to full awareness, forcing his eyes to focus he looked around his cell. With some difficulty he managed to pull himself up to sit on his knees. He was in the cell furthest to the right with Leo to his immediate left, followed by Raph then Mikey in the one furthest to the left. Thick bars separated each cell and heavy chains were bolted to the wall and attached to the shackles binding their arms. He next tested the limits of the chain to find it too short to reach the bars shared with Leo's cell. They're not even going to be able to touch each other. There were no windows and only one door, leading Donnie to believe that the room was in the middle of the building or underground. Either way was not good. A few computers and an exam table were the only things in the room with them.

Donnie watched as Raph woke up. Leo and Mikey were still both out cold. Raph was a little more violent in the testing of his restraints. "Mikey!" he screamed, trying his best to reach the bars between them. "Mikey, please wake up."

"You and I both woke up," Donnie pointed out calmly. "They will eventually wake too."

"How can you be so calm?" Raph continued to struggle against the shackles.

Donnie watched as Raph strained in his feeble attempts to break them, "You are only going to hurt yourself. We need to stay calm so we can think."

"That's not a surprising statement coming from you, Donatello," the familiar voice had Donnie's head snap up in disbelief.

"Doctor Mathews?"

The doctor walked up to the bars and held up a pill, "I have your medicine." Donnie just sat there and looked at him. Mathews smiled, "The Shredder wants you alive, for now." He held it out, "Don't you want to continue to function?"

An over whelming since of dread filled Donnie as he stretched forward and opened his mouth. The doctor dropped the pill in and Donnie dry swallowed it. He couldn't stop the tears as the fell down his cheeks, "You work for Saki?"

"Always the smart one," Mathews smiled and stood up to leave.

"How could you betray us like this?" Donnie hollered after him.

Mathews turned and looked at him from the door, "I have always held an allegiance to the Shredder. I came to the Foot as a spy for the Shredder, so I have betrayed no one." With that he left.

It wasn't long before Leo started to wake, displaying the same dazed confusion before snapping awake and testing his restraints. He looked around, "Donnie, are you okay?"

Donnie nodded, "Yes. Leo I have some bad news."

"Worse than being in a cage, with my hands bound behind my back and chained to a wall?"

Donnie nodded, "Mathews is a Dragon."

Leo's face dropped, "For how long?"

"The whole time."

They sat in silence, the only noise coming from the occasional shifting in the attempt to get more comfortable. Mikey's grunt had Raph come back to life, "Mikey?" There was a sound of worry in his voice, "Are you okay?"

With a great deal more effort than the others Mikey managed to work past the limited rotation of his leg and sat up. He looked over at the others, "What are we gonna do?"

"We'll thank of something," Raph tried to reassure him. "Our families aren't going to let us stay here either. I'm sure they are planning on a way to free us."

"I wouldn't count on it, terrapin," Stockman said entering the room.

"What did you call me?" Raph growled in response.

Stockman rolled his eyes, "Simpleton." He stood in front of a computer and began to study the screen.

Raph glared at him, "I know you."

Stockman's turned to look at Raph, "I doubt that."

"You used to come to the club," Raph continued. "It was about a month ago that you got a little too handsie with one of the girls." He chuckled, "You've been banned."

"You're the thug that beat me up," Stockman growled. "And, here I was thinking that I had nothing against you. This new information changes that and helps me with a decision I have to make." Stockman walked over to the cages, "The Shredder wants me to acquire some incentive for your families to comply with his demands."

"Incentive?" Mikey asked nervously. "Like what?"

A wicked smile spread across Stockman's face, "A pound of flesh." He walked over to an intercom system and pushed a button, "I've made my decision."

The door to the room slid open and Donnie's breath hitched when he saw a mutant boar walk in followed by a mutant rhino. Stockman looked at the Turtles, "What? You thought you were the only ones?" He laughed, "We've got plenty of the mutagen thanks to our spies. Unlike you, these two were human once." He turned to the mutant henchmen, "The one with the tattoo."

The boar pulled a dart gun from his pocket and aimed it a Raph, "Lucky you."

The boar pulled the trigger sending a dart into Raph's arm. The emerald turtle slumped forward held up by his chains. Stockman unlocked the cell door and, with the boar's help, lifted the still conscious Raph up and on to the exam table.

They kept his arms in the shackles and placed him plastron down. His legs were spread and strapped down and a strap went over his neck to secure him to the table. The drug didn't leave much fight in him, but he was still awake.

Stockman looked Raph over, "What to remove?"

"Please!" Mikey screamed. "Don't" He fought against his chains in a desperate need to save Raph.

Stockman shushed Mikey, "He'll live." He looked at the rhino, "Grab his tail and secure it down."

The rhino pulled Raph's tail down and secured it by tying a thin rope around the tip then down under the table. Raph grunted as he tried to pull his tail back up, but the rope held tight.

Stockman looked at another computer and scanned the information on the screen, "I don't have any medical records for this one." He turned to the two henchmen, "Bring him," then headed for the door. The rhino and boar wheeled the table following Stockman out the door.

"No!" Mikey cried. "Raph!" He struggled against his chains.

"Mikey, you're only going to hurt yourself," Leo called over to him. "Remain calm."

"That's easy for you to say," Mikey hollered back. "Would you be so calm if they had Donnie?" Mikey cried and continued to pull against his restraints. Leo could only look down at the floor in response.

All three looked up when the door slid open and Karai stepped through. Donatello remembered Karai from when he was little. They had sent her in eight years ago to spy on the Purple Dragons and hadn't heard from her since. It was a very hushed operation, only Nagi and Yoshi knew about it. Donatello only knew about it because they talked about it in front of him during one of his 'fits', not knowing he could hear them. He of course told Leo after that.

She walked up to Leo, "Are you alright?" When she was with the Foot she was Leo's mentor and advanced training partner. They were close and he idolized her.

"Karai?" Leo was shocked to see her. "We thought you were dead. Did you betray us too?" there was pain in those words.

She shook her head, "I could not contact Master Nagi for fear of being discovered. You have no idea what I have had to endure to maintain my cover. I cannot escape."

"What does Saki want?" Leo asked.

Karai looked over her shoulder at the door then back at Leo, "Revenge, power. He's insane. His spies have been a part of the Foot for nearly a decade. He has managed to get his hands on mutagen and the blueprints for the transmat device."

"To what end?"

"He has delusions of grandeur." Karai explained. "He will either hold the city hostage with what the transmat devise could do or use it to steal or sell it for profit. There's no way to know where is mind will go."

"Can you help us escape?" Donnie pleaded.

"I risk too much being here now," Karai whispered.

"Can you at least tell us where in the building we are?" Leo requested.

"Below ground," Karai answered. "I warn you. Shredder brought the Elite with him from Japan. They are superior fighters."

Leo locked eyes with her, "Where does he keep the transmat device?"

"Down the hall to the right four doors down," Karai answered. "It is still incomplete. If it were he would not need you."

Leo bowed his head, "Thank you. Now leave before you get caught." Then he added, "If you can make it to us when we make our break for it, you are welcome to join us,"

She bowed again and headed out of the room leaving the three turtles alone.

They sat in silence with the only sound being Mikey's sobs. Time seemed to drag on forever though it had only been about half an hour. Suddenly Raph's scream echoed from down the hall sending Mikey in to a fit of tears and his struggles to get free began anew. Donnie's heart pounded as he fought to keep his calm. Raph's screams were hard to hear, there was so much pain in them. There were occasional breaks in the screaming and each time they all hoped that whatever they were doing to Raph was done, only to have them start up again.

Donnie figured that it was about two hours from the time that they took Raph out, to the time the mutant henchmen brought him back. The emerald turtle was greatly palled and covered in sweat, but their view on him was limited and it wasn't evident right away what was done to him. The rhino and boar unstrapped Raph from the table and chained him back up in the cell. He looked to be in shock and kept his eyes on the ground. Their job done, the henchmen left the four turtles alone again.

The three of them scanned Raph trying to find what was done to him with Mikey scooting as close as he could to him. "Raph?"

Raph's body shook as he tried to steady his breathing, "I'm okay."

"What did they do to you?" Mikey whimpered.

"They got their pound of flesh," he answered, "without using any painkillers. I passed out a few times and they woke me up again before continuing. "

A small whimper escaped Mikey's throat.

Raph looked over at him, "Don't worry. It'll take more than cutting off my tail to break me." He grunted and shifted his position, "I'm gonna make that fucker pay." He turned to Leo, "How're we getting out of here?"

Leo scooted towards Raph, "Can you pick a lock?"

Raph nodded.

"Good," Leo smiled. "I think we can reach each other. They only seem to want to keep us from our… loves." Raph scooted close to Leo and turned his back to him. From that angle Donnie could see the bandage covering where his tail used to be. Leo brought his head down in his shell a little and using his teeth, grabbed a small lock pick that he had hidden on the inside of his plastron. He dropped it on the floor then collected it with his fingers then started to work on the lock on Raph shackles.

A blind lock pick was difficult. Doing it in shackles behind the back took a great deal of skill. A metallic click and a sigh from Leo let them know that he was successful.

Raph pulled his hands free from his restraints and, taking the pick from Leo, worked on the lock holding his wrists together. Once Leo was free he pulled another pick out from behind his upper plastron. Raph looked at him while he worked on the door lock, "How many things do you have tucked up in there?"

A smile spread across Leo's beak, "More than you will ever know. A ninja is always prepared."

Leo freed Donnie and Raph freed Mikey, who immediately wrapped his arms around Raph, "Are you really okay?"

"I can push past the pain," Raph soothed.

"Let's go before we get caught again," Leo urged.

They slipped out the door into the hall, only to be met by the rhino and the boar along with several well-armed Dragon thugs.

"We're fucked."

In the short time Donatello has known him he has found that Raphael's lack of diction to be a bit crude. However, this one time, he found himself agreeing with the hothead's assessment of the situation.

….

Nagi, Yoshi, Shen and several members of the Jones family, including Parker and Raphael's parents stood in the dojo. They had arrived at Foot headquarters about three hours ago and were discussing their options when Mako entered the room carrying a box.

He knelt down in front of Nagi, "This has been delivered for you, Master."

Nagi took the box, opened it, only to close it again quickly. Shen let out a sob, "What is it?"

Nagi handed the box to Aaron, "Find out whose it is. You will find what you need here in the lab, including the boys' medical records." Aaron accepted the box and was led to the lab by a Foot soldier.

Shen couldn't contain her crying, "What is it?"

Nagi opened the envelope that came with the box, "It's one of their tails," he answered trying to keep his voice steady as Shen broke down. "It's too big to be Leonardo's," he added trying to offer her a little comfort.

Steve held a crying Carla, "What does Shredder want?"

Nagi read the letter, "It appears that he is lacking a few elements needed to finish a transmat devise and he would like me to bring him the components he needs to a neutral location."

"What's a transmat?" Casey asked.

"A teleportation platform," Nagi answered. "We assisted in helping an alien race complete theirs so that they could go home, the same alien race responsible for the mutagen that mutated the boys." Nagi looked up at the Jones family members, "Before you ask, they have already gone home, so they will be no help."

"What would Shredder want with a teleportation platform?" Carla sobbed.

"Power," Nagi answered flatly. "It appears that my brother is a bit unstable."

Aaron soon returned and with a heavy sigh rubbed his hands together, "It's Raph's. I didn't have to run any tests. I could tell."

Casey stood right in front of Nagi, "I'll be damned if I lose another family member to this guy. What are we going to do to take him down?"

…

"Oh, nunchakus!" Mikey exclaimed as he darted for the closest nunchakus welding thug. The smallest turtle demonstrated his speed and agility disarming the thug and laying him out in one fluid motion then taking out another before anyone could react. He collected the second thug's weapons and was back at Raph's side in a heartbeat. "Here," he said holding up the weapons.

Raph took them, "What the hell are these?"

"Sai," Mikey replied. "Just stick the pointy end in the bad guys for now."

Raph chuckled and held the sai, the wrong way, and charged the boar in an attack. During their exchange, Leo and Don managed to steal weapons of their own. Donnie sighed, "A wooden bo staff. Primitive."

Leo had managed to steal a couple of katana. "It'll have to do for now, Donnie," Leo stated as he fought with the rhino.

"Master Shredder's right, Bebop," the rhino said throwing a punch Leo just barely managed to avoid, "these turtles are skilled."

"Well, Rocksteady, I don't know how they managed to escape, but I'm sure it's your fault," Bebop managed to land a blow on Donnie's plastron.

"Bebop and Rocksteady?" Raph snickered. "You've got to be joking."

"Break his shell, Rocky," Bebop yelled.

"On it, Be," Rocksteady said lunging for Raph.

Mikey came to Raph's rescue landing a blow on the rhino's snout, staggering him as Donnie recovered and managed to land a blow on the boar's head. The other thugs were all down writhing in pain or unconscious. "Let's go," Leo yelled darting down the hall.

"We have no idea where to go," Raph pointed out.

"Down the hall to the right and four doors down," Leo stated.

"Where does that lead?"

As soon as they reached the door, Leo kicked it in. Scientists in the room looked up with a start as the four turtles swarmed in. "We need to destroy the transmat," Leo ordered sending his katana through a man's belly.

Mikey looked at the dying man, "What if he was innocent?"

Leo looked at his little brother, "If they are working for the Dragons, they are not innocent. Kill any who get in your way."

Mikey nodded then dove head first in to the melee.

"So what do we need to break?" Raph asked.

"The transmat," Donnie replied.

"What the fuck is that?"

During the fight Karai entered the room and headed straight for Leonardo, "What are you doing?"

"We can't let the Shredder have something like this," Leo answered.

"Yeah, we're breaking his toy," Mikey added twirling his nunchakus.

Bebop and Rocksteady charge into the room. "We'll be breaking you, squirt," Rocksteady said pointing to Mikey.

"Like hell you are," Raph yelled charging the rhino. The two fought, each managing to land a few blows before Rocksteady knocked Raph onto the platform as Leo was pushed into the controls by Bebop. The machine whirled to life and the platform lit up.

"I thought you said it wasn't functioning," Donnie yelled at Karai.

"I said it was incomplete," she corrected. "It is lacking the components needed to control where it goes."

Raph struggled to get to his feet and Mikey ran over to help him.

The machine was making a lot of noise. Leo turned to Raph and Mikey, "Get off the platform." But Raph was in too much pain and Mikey wasn't strong enough to pick him up on his own. So Leo rushed up to help.

Donnie saw what was happening and didn't want to be left behind so joined them on the platform. Karai, seeing it as her only way out, jumped on the platform in desperation.

"Later, suckers," Bebop sneered and pressed a button.

The four Turtles and Karai vanished in a bright flash of light.

Rocksteady laughed, "You are going be in so much trouble, Be."

The boar shrugged, "It was an accident."


	11. Chapter 11

Raphael was in a great deal of pain, but he knew he had to push past it if he wanted to get Mikey to safety. Adrenaline helped to numb the pain as they ran through the halls. A surge of frustration filled Raph when he realized that Leo had led them somewhere other than out. Leo wanted them to break something first. Fine, Raph was good at breaking things.

The rhino and boar entered the room and started throwing around threats. Raph met the rhino head on, but his head was in a fog and the pain started to radiate through to his legs and up his back. The rhino bested him and he fell back. It hurt too much to move. There was a brightness all around him. He wasn't sure if it was just him or if the floor was glowing.

Mikey ran up to him and tried to help him up, but he just couldn't do it the pain was just too much. Leo shouted something as the light got brighter. He felt a second set of hands grab him and the next thing he knew, he was falling. They landed, rattling his teeth and sending a bolt of searing pain shooting through his body. His throat hurt, he knew he was screaming, but it sounded so distant. He just couldn't take it anymore and blacked out.

….

Shredder back handed Bebop in the snout and the mutant boar squealed in pain. He counted himself lucky that the maniac he called master used the hand without the claw.

"How could you let this happen?" Shredder hissed.

"It was an accident. They were going to break it," Rocksteady whimpered. He cringed when he saw the clawed hand rise up ready to strike. "We had no idea that the platform worked, we thought it would shock them or something."

"And Karai?"

Bebop kept his eyes downcast, "She willingly ran up on the platform."

Shredder's hand came up and grabbed the boar's neck in a grip too strong for a normal human. "She is mine, and you let her go."

Bebop could only claw at his master's hand in a desperate attempt to be free. He tried to draw in breath, but the iron like clasp prevented it. "Do you need to be reminded who you serve?" Bebop could only shake his head.

"The scientist say that they can get them back," Rocksteady offered in hope of calming Shredder. "If they get the final components, then they can track the signal and bring them back."

Letting go of Bebop, Shredder turned his attention to the rhino, "You better hope so."

Rocksteady swallowed hard stealing a quick glance at Bebop as the boar fell to the floor gasping for breath. "The Foot don't have to know we lost them," Rocksteady reasoned. "Once you get what you need, it won't matter."

"I want Karai back," Shredder yelled backhanding Rocksteady across the snout, sending him to the floor. Saki looked around the room at the surviving scientists, "If you do not get her back, I will find new scientists to replace you all." He looked down at the dead, "Clean this up and get back to work."

Shredder left the room and as soon as he was gone Bebop crawled over to Rocksteady. The rhino's hand clutched the side of his face, blood seeping through his fingers. He wasn't as fortunate as Bebop was when it came to the hand that Shredder selected to strike with. Bebop rested a hand on Rocksteady's shoulder, "This is my fault. I'm sorry, Rocky."

"You're a pea brained fuck," Rocksteady growled.

"I'll make it up to you," Bebop whispered.

The rhino's dark blue eyes flicked up to meet with the boar's soft brown eyes, "You're damn right you will."

….

"We need to get out of the street," Karai urged.

Mikey and Leo struggled to lift Raphael while Donnie looked around, "I really don't think that's our biggest problem."

"Why?" Karai looked over at him.

Donatello pointed at a six breasted woman who was far from human, "I don't think we're in New York anymore."

"At least we're somewhere that has oxygen," Michelangelo, always the optimist.

"Raph was right when he said 'we're fucked'," Leo said tartly.

A humanoid male walked up to them, "Are you in need of assistance?" He was obviously not human, but was close. He was short with pointed ears and grey hair. His glasses slipped down his nose and he pushed them back up. "You're like nothing from around here. What planet are you from?"

"Earth," Donnie answered.

The man contemplated Donnie's answer then looked at the olive-green turtle, "Never heard of it. Is it part of The Federation?"

Donnie shook his head, "We were teleported here by accident."

"Teleported!" the old man perked up. "You have a functioning teleportation device?"

"It's a long story," Leo interjected. "But right now, we're in need of a doctor."

"You're in luck," the man smiled. "I am a doctor. My name is Honeycutt."

Honeycutt led them to his laboratory just a few blocks away. Mikey and Leo carried Raph as they followed. No one seemed to care that four mutant turtles were walking the streets, mostly due to the fact that they were not the strangest looking creatures there.

The lab was in the middle of an open field surrounded by trees, most likely for the protection of others. A robot was raking the leaves as they walked up. "This is Sal," Honeycutt said as they walked past. "He keeps house for me. An eccentric old man like me has a hard time keeping a maid." He led them into an exam room, "Lay your friend on the table."

Leo and Mikey hoisted Raph onto the table and the doctor looked him over. "How long ago did he sustain his injuries?"

"His tail was cut off only a few hours ago," Mikey answered.

"Go wait out in the other room," he waved at the door. "I'll tend to him."

They left Raph to his care and waited in the front room. It wasn't long before Honeycutt came out of the room, "He'll be fine. I quickened the healing process. He should be better by the morning."

"Can I go see him?" Mikey asked.

Honeycutt nodded and Mikey was on his feet running to the room. He slowly opened the door and peeked in, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," Raph replied.

Raph was still up on the table with new bandages covering where his tail once was. He looked miserable. "You okay?" Mikey walked up to him.

Raph kept his eyes on the wall, "Yeah."

"You said that it wasn't going to break you."

Raph looked at him.

"You look like you're broken," Mikey mumbled.

"My tail's gone," Raph whispered.

Mikey touched his cheek, "I…. You'll be okay."

"I… can't really tell what's gone. It all hurts," tears formed in his golden eyes. "I don't even know if he cut my… my…," he couldn't finish.

"Do you want me to check?" Mikey offered. Raph nodded and Mikey moved so that he was facing the bandaged area. Gently he pulled the padding down to reveal the damaged area that was covered in strange goo. Raph still had some of his tail in the front, just enough to cover where penis was housed, but the back was gone entirely, revealing the anal opening that was once hidden within its depths. Mikey was afraid to touch it, "Can you let it out?"

Raph sighed and his penis came out of the nub. Mikey smiled, "It's all there." He ran his hand along it and Raph's breath hitched. "We'll do more when you're better," Mikey purred. "For now, put it back."

Raph looked up at Mikey, "I love you."

Leaning down, Mikey planted a soft kiss on Raph's lips, "I love you too." He replaced the bandage back over the wound then sat on the bed. He watched as Raph drifted off to sleep before joining his brother's in the other room.

Donnie and Honeycutt were in deep conversation on the other side of the room. Mikey sat next to Leo, "What are they talking about?"

"Teleportation devises," Leo answered. "Apparently, Honeycutt is on the verge of creating one himself, but is hesitant to do so because The Federation would only use it for violence."

"Donatello is trying to convince him to build one," Karai added.

Mikey snuggled close to Leo, "How long do you think Donnie has, before he has his 'fit'?"

Leo wrapped his arms around his little brother, "Hopefully long enough to help Honeycutt."

….

Bebop entered the room he shared with Rocksteady to see the rhino laying on the bed with a fresh bandage over his snout. He looked up when the boar walked in, "I needed stiches."

"I said I'd make it up to you, Rocky," Bebop replied sitting on Rocksteady's bed. "What do you want?"

Rocksteady sat up, "You owe me big."

"Just tell me," Bebop sighed.

"Down on your knees," the rhino indicated the floor with his head.

Bebop got down on the floor to sit on his knees next to the bed while Rocksteady undid his pants. Dropping them past his knees, the rhino sat on the edge of the bed facing Bebop, "Make it up to me."

Bebop hated this. They were all they had, it wasn't like they could attract women anymore and Shredder hadn't mutated any girls. So they would do each other favors, especially when one got hurt due to the actions of the other.

Swallowing hard he took the rhino's dick in his mouth. This part of them, at least, remained human. It would be harder to suck something that looked like an animal's cock.

Rocksteady closed his eyes and leaned his head back. They always tried to imagine that it was a well-endowed woman preforming the act. "I decided that I want more," Rocksteady pulled away. "Turn around."

"Really?" Bebop groaned. This was a favor rarely done.

"I got stiches," Rocksteady pointed to his face.

"Fine," Bebop undid his pants and turned around lifting his butt into the air.

Rocksteady wasn't gentle, pushing himself in without any lube and thrusting hard. Bebop didn't even have time to adjust before Rocksteady was finishing inside of him. Once he was done, they pulled up their pants and sat on their separate beds.

"I'm gonna kill those turtles," Bebop growled. "And hang their shells on our wall."

Leo saw Donnie sit down hard. "Oh no," he ran over to where his brother was going over schematics with Honeycutt but now struggled to sit up. They had been at it for hours. "Donnie," Leo grabbed hold of his lover. "I'll find a way to get us home."

"I love you," Donnie managed to breathe.

Leo picked him up and looked at Honeycutt, "I hope he helped you enough to build one, because I fear that he will be no help from here on out."

"What's wrong with him?" Honeycutt asked.

"It has to do with our mutation," Leo explained. "Donnie was exposed to more of the mutagen than the rest of us and his brain is… on overdrive."

"Bring him," Honeycutt turned and started walking away and Leo followed. "You are in luck," Honeycutt smiled. "I am an expert on the brain. I'm developing ways to enhance it."

"Do you think you could help my brother?" Leo felt his hope rise.

"We'll see," Honeycutt turned on some machines. "This will take time." Leo took that as a dismissal and left his brother, in the hands of someone they had just met, out of desperation.

The two remaining Turtles and Karai sat in meditation as they waited. Leo had a hard time focusing his mind against the worry. Hours passed and they waited. The gentle sounds of Mikey's breathing told Leo that the smallest Turtle had fallen asleep.

Leo looked over at Karai, "What did you have to endure?"

"I had to harden myself against my better nature and watch as Shredder committed horrible crimes. I acted cruel and heartless when I wanted to cry. He has created several mutants, but has killed them, some were only children" she opened her eyes. "He took me to his bed," a tear streaked down her cheek. "He was not gentle as he is no longer fully human. He has forced three abortions on me. And there is a chip in my head that he can track and hurt me." She locked eyes with Leo, "I had given up all hope."

"Maybe Honeycutt can remove the chip," Leo offered. "So that when we return home, Shredder will not be able to hurt you."

"I am pregnant now," she confessed. "I fear what grows inside me."

"You are not alone," Leo soothed. "Once we get home, father and Master Nagi will help you."

"I just hope that they can trust me after all this time."

When Honeycutt came out he told them that Donnie needed his rest. "I found trace amounts of sedatives in his system. Though he will no longer need them, there is a chance that he has a mild addiction to them. It will be a process to wean him from them." He then agreed to help Karai by removing the chip and Mikey with his vision and hearing on his right side.

"How can we ever repay you?" Leo bowed.

"Take me with you," Honeycutt answered. "I can build you the transmat devise then I can set it to self-destruct after we are gone."

"If that is what you wish," Leo nodded. "I warn you though. You will have to be hidden from the rest of society."

"It will be better than being a slave to The Federation," Honeycutt responded. "And to being forced to sit back at watch as they destroy innocent people with something I had created."

Leonardo agreed then decided that everything would be settled in the morning. Karai and Mikey were recovering from their procedures and Leo, the only one who didn't need any medical care, was led to a room where he could get some sleep.

It was a fitful night of sleep for the Turtle leader. He would get up often to check on Donnie, Mikey, Karai and even Raph and the night seemed to drag on forever. He finally managed to drift off to sleep only to be awoken by Donnie.

"Honeycutt has all that is necessary to build a transmat device," he said as Leo sat up. "I will assist him in its construction. Or, more like, he will assist me," Donnie smiled.

Leo walked over to Donnie and looked him in the eyes, "How are you?"

"He did something to me to help me think clearer. It's hard to explain. The simplest explanation is that he placed electrical devices directly on my brain," Donnie tried to explain. "I'm still thinking about many things at once, but it's… easier."

Leo wrapped his arms around his lover, "I'm just glad you're okay."

When Mikey woke up he could tell right away that his vision was improved. He really had no idea how bad it was before now. He then brought his right hand up and snapped his fingers and he could hear it clearly. A wide smile spread across his face.

The doctor had told him last night that his immune system was fine, and that there was evidence that someone was keeping him sick. He had mixed emotions about that. He was happy that he wasn't really sick, but saddened by the fact that someone wanted to hurt him.

He hopped down off the bed and headed straight for Raph's room. He heard Leo, Karai and Don discussing plans for how to get home and that they were bringing Honeycutt back with them. He liked that idea, he liked the old guy.

He pushed the door open to see Raph sitting on the bed looking down between his legs. Mikey walked up to Raph, "You still doing okay?"

"Yeah," Raph mumbled.

"Still not broken?"

"Just damaged a bit."

"I have some good news and some great news," Mikey smiled.

"What's the great news?"

"The old dude and Donnie are building a thing to get us home."

Raph chuckled, "What's the good news?"

Mikey leaned in close so Raph can look in his eyes, "He was able to fix my eye and ear." Then he stood back, "The bad news is now I can see how ugly you are," then a playful smile spread across his face.

Raph laughed, "I think that should have been the great news."

Mikey's smile faded, "He couldn't help me with everything though."

"Like what?"

"My leg."

Raph shrugged, "I've seen you fight. It's hard to tell that there's anything wrong."

"My peepee," Mikey sobbed. "I wish it was like yours or even Leo's or Don's. I hate it."

Raph grabbed Mikey's arm, "Hey. I love you just as you are," drawing a smile out of the small turtle.

Mikey sat down on the bed and looked between Raph's legs, "Does it hurt?"

Raph shook his head so Mikey reached down and touched where Raph's tail used to be. The goo that Honeycutt had used to cover the wound has sped up the healing process. A nub was all that was left of Raph's tail. The front was still long enough to hid Raph's penis but the back was cut away, revealing the sphincter. Mikey glided his fingers along the newly healed skin and grazed over Raph's tight hole.

Raph grunted, "That feels weird."

Mikey blushed, "I wonder if we can figure out a way for me to enter you now." His finger continued to play with the hole. "It will be hard given that mine goes down." Raph laid back and spread his legs further apart. Mikey smiled, "Do you like that idea, me putting my peepee in your butt?"

Raph laughed, "Can you please use 'dick' and 'ass'?"

"No," Mikey chuckled. His other hand started to play with Raph's emerging penis causing his lover to churr. "I guess there is something that can be benefited from the bad thing that happened to you." Mikey pushed his finger inside of Raph, "You told me that you wanted to know what it was like, but that nothing could reach."

"Mm…Mikey," Raph moaned out. "I think I've corrupted you."

"Does that feel good?" Mikey pushed in deeper.

Raph churred and nodded his head, "Yeah."

"Good," Mikey purred. "I want to make you feel as good as you have made me feel. I guess we're both a little damaged now. And, I love you just as you are."

Raph breath hitched, "Right there." He thrust his hips up and threw his head back, "That feels so good. Keep doing that."

Mikey licked the inside of the flared tip while he continued to finger Raph's hole. Churr after churr told the smallest turtle that he was bringing pleasure to his lover. He felt Raph's member pulse as it hardened further and then decided to suck the tip of the swollen member keeping his tongue pressed hard inside of it.

Raph gripped the side of the bed as he reached completion. Hot fluids filled Mikey's mouth and he resisted the urge to pull away. Instead he gently sucked more out and swallowed it down while pushing on the spot deep inside that brought Raph such great pleasure.

Mikey pulled away as Raph's muscles eased and the last of the orgasm subsided. Raph looked at him and smiled, "You swallowed it."

Mikey smiled back, "It's still gross."

"You know," Raph panted. "Just being in the same room as you brings me a great deal of pleasure."

"I love you too," Mikey said before leaning down for a kiss.

…

Karai stood staring at the door. There was a strange sound coming from within. "Is everything alright in there?" she headed for the door to take a look, but Leo and Don shouted in unison.

"Don't!"

She looked at them and Leo sighed, "They are having a private moment."

Karai looked confused for a moment then had a flash of understanding, "Oh. I understand. Some of the Dragons, that Shredder sent to capture you, talked about what you were doing at the time of your capture."

"Yeah," Donnie said tartly. "Remind me to thank them for that."

Donnie and Honeycutt worked all day on the transmat device only taking breaks to eat. Mikey and Leo continued with Raph's training with Karai's help. Once that was done, Raph decided that he wanted to do some weight lifting. Lacking any suitable equipment he settled for bench-pressing a giggling Mikey.

By the time the device was complete it was well into the night and a strong storm had moved in. "Can we safely use it in this storm?" Leo asked.

Honeycutt shrugged, "It has to warm up first anyway. Hopefully the storm will pass by the time it is done." He turned to Donatello, "In the meantime, would you like to see some of my other experiments?"

"Yes I would," Donnie smiled.

The two spent time going over Honeycutt's headgear that enhances the telepathic and telekinetic abilities, so much time that the two geniuses dozed off in the lab. The next morning the storm was still raging. Honeycutt came out of his lab still wearing his headgear. "Where's Sal?" he yawned. "I want my breakfast."

As if in answer to his question a robotic cry for help sounded from outside. Honeycutt ran out to find his robot tangled up in some wire. "Stupid robot," he mumbled and walked over to pull Sal out.

"Are you sure that's a good idea," Donnie warned from the doorway. He glanced to the surrounding tree line to see soldiers watching them. "Um, Professor," Donnie pointed to the men. "Did you know that you were being watched?"

"Yes," Honeycutt answered grabbing hold of Sal. "The Federation has been watching me for months now. They want the transmat device, but I refuse to give it to them. They are waiting for a chance to… AH!" the professor was struck by lightning. Donnie watched as his new friend burned to a crisp.

"Professor," Donnie called out in vain. He looked over at the tree line to see the men starting towards the lab. "Not good," Donnie panicked. "Not good at all."

"Donatello?" the robot stood up. "I feel strange."

"Professor… Honeycutt?" Donnie's jaw dropped. He looked again at the approaching soldiers, "We don't have time." Donnie grabbed the robot and managed to pull him inside before the men could reach them. "We have a problem," he said heading for the control panel.

"Where's the Doc?" Raph asked.

"I'm right here," the robot answered.

There was a banging at the door, "Open up in the name of The Federation."

"What's going on?" Karai demanded.

"We have to go now," Donnie stated. "Get on the platform."

"Is it ready?" Leo asked.

"Yes. Go," Donnie ordered. "I'm setting it to self-destruct as soon as we are gone." The platform lit up and Donnie stepped on to it dragging the robot with him. "I hope this works."

"Wait," Raph said holding Mikey tight, "You're not sure."

"No," Donnie answered truthfully. "There was never a chance to test it." With that they were gone.


	12. Chapter 12

The sensation of falling was not a pleasant one for Donatello. His stomach lurched and his muscles hurt in anticipation of impact. And for it to happen right after being teleported, only added to the discomfort. Fortunately they didn't have far to fall before landing on a building.

"That was most unpleasant," the robotic voice of Honeycutt commented.

"Fuck," Raph grunted as he sat up.

Donnie looked at him, "We really need to work on your diction."

Raph glared at him, "If I could flip you off, I would."

"Of that I have no doubt," Donnie replied tartly.

"Where are we?" Karai looked around.

Mikey looked over the edge of the building and pointed, "I see humans."

Leo pulled him back, "Be careful. We don't need to be seen." It was evening, but there was still enough sunlight to be seen and they were not on a very high building. He turned to Karai, "We need you to go down and find out where we are."

Karai nodded, "You five stay here. I'll be back." She disappeared over the side of the building.

"Can we trust her?" Donnie asked.

"I hope so," Leo answered.

"I'm getting sick of you guys not being sure of things," Raph snapped.

"This is a complicated situation, Raph," Leo snapped back.

"I'm a robot," Honeycutt was looking down at his hands. "I'm in Sal's body. What happened to mine?"

Donnie walked over to the robot and placed a hand on the metallic shoulder, "It was burned beyond saving when you were struck by lightning."

"Oh," Honeycutt replied in shock. "I'm a robot."

"Poor guy," Mikey pouted sitting next to Raph who laid back.

"I hope we're not too far from home," Donnie also sat. "I didn't have much time to set the targeting systems fully."

Raph turned his head to look at Donnie, "Great."

"Raph," Mikey whispered, "he did the best he could."

"We were being rushed by Federation troops," Donnie explained. "They were probably going to detain us and take the transmat device for themselves. Then we would never have gotten home."

"Why did they start rushing the house all of a sudden?" Raph asked sitting up. "Did someone tell them about the transmat?"

Honeycutt shook his head, "They have been watching me for some time now. When I got stuck by lightning and transferred to this robotic body, I lost all of my rights. I'm sure they did not know about the transmat device and that they were coming after me so that they could force me to build them one."

"You're safe from them now, Professor," Donatello reassured him.

"Am I?" Honeycutt mumbled. "I wonder," he looked up to the sky. "How far are we from my home world?"

Donnie looked up at him, "Light-years away."

"When one can travel at light speed," Honeycutt told him, "light-years is not that far away."

"If they can travel at light speed, what the hell do they want a transmat for?" Raph grumbled.

"To be able to transport fusion bombs into the belly of their enemy's ships," Honeycutt answered flatly. "There is a great war going on between the Federation and the Triceratons. It has been raging for decades."

"Do you think they would follow us here?" Mikey asked.

"Possibly," Honeycutt nodded his head, "to get the transmat devise."

"Great," Raph groaned. "Just great."

Karai returned to the rooftop, "We are in Northampton."

"Oh," Raph stood up. "Let me give you my gran's number. You can call her and we can wait out at the farm until someone can get us and take us back to New York."

"There's that turtle luck," Mikey smiled.

….

Steve's phone rang. He and Carla were still at Foot headquarters waiting for Yoshi and Nagi to come up with a plan. He looked down at the caller ID, "It's my mom." He answered it, "Hello?... Raph?!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Carla and Shen both approached him as he listened to Raph. Steve nodded his head, "We'll be there as soon as we can…. Love you too, son." He closed his phone, "They're back at the farm."

….

They sat next to the fireplace to stay warm while Grandma Rose served them hot chocolate. Karai slept on a nearby sofa, she was suffering from 'morning sickness' at night. Mikey was soon humming in a blissful daze while he watched the flickering fire in front of him. "I could stay here forever."

"You are welcome here anytime," Rose told him from her armchair. "You're family now." She was knitting a baby blanket for an expected great grandchild. "I've noticed a joy in Raphael that I haven't seen in quite some time. I believe that I have you to thank for that."

Mikey's face split into a big grin, "He makes me happy too."

Donatello drank his hot chocolate, savoring the latest sweet that was a rarity for him to have, and then he finished his cup, "Is there any more?"

"One should be enough, Donatello," Leo said sipping his.

Donatello licked the last remaining drops from his lips and looked down in his empty cup. Rose chuckled, "There's more in the kitchen as well as cookies that should be cool by now, if you could get them for us." Donatello was on his feet in a heartbeat heading to the kitchen.

"We really don't need all those sweets," Leo hollered after him. "Mother will be unhappy." He sighed.

"So you won't be having any then?" Rose asked without looking up from her knitting.

Leo sipped his coco and when Donnie returned with a plate piled high with chocolate chip and walnut cookies, the forest-green turtle helped himself to a few then got up for a second cup of hot chocolate. Together, the four Turtles finished the plate.

….

Casey watched the young dark haired woman in the Foot lab. She had some nasty red scars covering the parts of her body that he could see and he was sure that there were a lot more that he couldn't see. Despite those scars he found her to be beautiful.

She must have noticed him watching her because she walked up to him then looked him in the eye, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Um, depends," he answered rubbing the back of his head. "Ever heard of Sticky Candy?"

"I was there a few months ago for a friend's bachelorette party," she blushed. "You were on stage."

Casey grinned, "I only do it when I really need the money." 'Which is a lot,' he thought to himself. "My name's Casey."

"April," she looked at the wall. "You're a member of the Jones family."

Casey nodded.

"I should get back to work," she glanced at him briefly before walking away.

"So, since I'm a Jones you're not gonna give me a chance?"

"No. That's not it," she turned to look at him. "It's just right now I can't look at you without seeing you naked." She continued to walk.

"That's not a bad thing," he smiled. "I look good naked."

She turned around and walked back to him, "You want a chance?"

Casey nodded.

"Like, a date?"

Casey moved in close and whispered, "Yeah."

"Okay," she backed up a little. "But only because you look so good naked." A smile crept across her face, "I have to get back to work. We'll set up the date later." She turned to head back into the lab, "I'll see you later, Casey Jones."

"Absolutely," he grinned.

….

By the time Nagi and their parents got to the farm, Grandma Rose had taught the Turtles to play gin and they were deep into a game. So they watched them from the doorway. Donnie picked the game up quickly, to the frustration of Raph, who had been playing since he was eight. Honeycutt was sitting with Rose, learning how to knit. He was still fumbling with his new robot body, so it was funny in a sad kind of way to watch him.

"Fuck," Raph slammed his cards down on the table.

"Raphael," Rose warned.

"Sorry grandma," Raph mumbled picking the cards back up.

"You can't beat a genius," Leo shrugged placing his cards on the table.

Mikey stared at his cards, "I still don't think I get it."

Donnie patted his arm, "That's okay, Mikey. You can beat me at videogames when we get home."

Mikey smiled, "Okay."

"Hey," Shen got their attention.

All four sprang from their seats and charged towards their parents. "Mommy," Mikey cried out before colliding with his mother.

The second Raph saw the look of concern on his mother's face he knew that she knew and he lost it. He fell into her arms crying, "He cut off my tail." He sobbed, "It hurt so much." He hated that he was crying in front of the others but he couldn't stop himself. He hated the idea that he would be seen as weak, by them.

"Was it Doctor Mathews?" Nagi asked. "We have reason to believe that he works for Shredder."

"He does, father," Leo answered. "But it was Stockman who removed Raph's tail."

"What a horrible man," Carla said as she patted Raph head. "We'll have your uncles take a look once we get back to New York."

"He is fully healed, ma'am," Honeycutt said as he approached them.

"Boys," Nagi walked up to Honeycutt, "you have a robot?"

"It's a long story, Master," Donnie said, "one that we can tell you about on the way home."

"Then let's go home," Nagi turned to them.

"What about your lady friend," Honeycutt pointed out. "She is still resting in the other room."

Nagi looked at Leonardo, "Lady friend?"

Leo bowed, "While in captivity… Karai presented herself to us. She helped us escape…, more or less."

Yoshi started walking towards the other room, "Is she in here?"

"Father, please," Leo ran up to him. "She has been through enough."

"She owes us answers," Yoshi threw the doors open. "Karai!"

Karai got up quickly from the couch and kneeled at Yoshi's feet, "Master."

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't sever your head right now," Yoshi growled.

"Because it's illegal," Steve answered.

Yoshi turned to glare at him for a second before returning his attention to Karai, "Well?"

"I beg your forgiveness, Master," she began. "But you threw me to a rabid dog and told me to watch it." Her eyes flicked behind Yoshi to land on Nagi, "Your brother is no longer human, he is a monster. He has spies in your organization and they had acquired mutagen for him, among other things. He has used it on animal and human alike, and when they displease him he kills them without mercy." Her eyes dripped with tears as they drifted to the floor, "The horrors I have seen. That I have endured. I could not get away, he… favored me. I am sick with the memories." She stifled a sob, "There were nights I wanted to die."

Yoshi dropped to his knees in front of her and cupped her face in his hands, "I am sorry. We had no idea."

Nagi stepped forward, "You said 'spies', more than one. Who?"

"Doctor Mathews," she answered.

"We already knew about him," Nagi waved his hand.

"Riu," she continued, "and Mako."

"Mako?" Leo gasped. "He's my most trusted friend."

"That is what he was ordered to do," Karai answered weakly. "He was the one who told us that you would all be here, at the farm." Karai's eye rose up to meet Nagi's, "He also told us about the young man you are interested in. Takahashi, he is not safe."

"Are those the only spies," panic was in Nagi's voice. "Can I trust the other members of the Foot?"

Karai shrugged, "As far as I know."

Nagi pulled his cell out from his kimono and left the room. Steve pulled his phone out as well, "I'm calling Sean to find Parker now. I hope we're not too late."

….

Parker turned the key, locking up for the night. "Bye, Takahashi," his coworkers waved as they walked the other way. It was a busy night at the bar and they were getting out extremely late. The apartments were within walking distance so he decided to hoof it. His breath could be seen in the cold night air. Winter was moving in quickly this year.

He had walked the streets several times in the past few years and not once did he feel frightened, until tonight. He kept checking over his shoulder to see if anyone was following, but saw no one. He considered a cab, but there were none on the street.

He checked behind him again and when he turned back around there was a man in front of him. Startled for a moment he moved to go around the man, but the man stepped in his way. A surge of fear spread through Parker as he looked up into the man's eyes, "Can I help you?"

The man shrugged, "I'm just following orders."

Parker backed away, "Please. Wh… who? Wh… why?"

"Does that really matter," the man grunted pulling a knife.

Parker backed up into another man and a small whimper escaped from his throat. Tears ran down his cheeks as the second man's arms wrapped around him and the first man moved toward him. Then the first man grunted and a look of confusion and shock spread across his face as his legs buckled. He fell to the ground to reveal the arrow sticking out of his back.

Parker's breath hitched as he felt something wiz by his face. The second man's grip loosened as he fell to the ground. Parker turned to look down at him to see an arrow in his face. A scream caught in his throat. He backed away from the dead men and into another. The scream broke free as panic was renewed.

"It's alright," the man behind him soothed. "Nagi ordered us to find you and to bring you to Foot Headquarters."

Parker turned to see that the third man was dressed as a ninja. He looked around, "Us? I only see you."

Despite the fact that the man was wearing a mask, Parker could see that a smile spread across his face, "There are four others hidden in the shadows and will remain hidden until we make it back to Foot Headquarters."

Parker looked down at the two dead men, "What about them?"

"They will be taken care of," the ninja reassured him.

Parker's body shook from more than cold as they walked the streets to Foot HQ. The ninja hid in the shadows when they passed through busy streets. Parker didn't like walking alone, he knew they were there but wasn't sure if they would be able to come to his rescue fast enough.

When they finally got to the large building two cars were also pulling up to its front. The driver side door of the first car flew open and Nagi rushed out. The second car had his Aunt Carla and Uncle Steve rushing out of it. Nagi threw his arms around Parker, "Are you alright?"

Parker managed to nod his head.

The ninja knelt on the ground in front of Nagi, "We got to him in time, Master."

"Thank you," Nagi nodded. He held Parker tight, "I'm sorry. My brother wants to hurt me so he went after you. You'll be safe here."

Nagi led Parker through the compound, up to the living quarters and into his room. Nagi helped him undress to his undergarments then numbly Parker let himself be guided to the tatami where he laid down. Nagi covered him with a sheet and kissed his head, "There is a guard at the door. I will have your uncles come in and check on you as soon as they get here." Nagi stood, "Right now I have other matters to tend to, but as soon as I'm done I will lay down with you."

He walked the halls of the compound to a room where they keep prisoners. Riu and Mako were bound and sitting in chairs, signs of their interrogation showed on their faces. He walked up and struck Mako across the face, "Traitor."

Mako stayed defiant, "I never worked for you, so I cannot be a traitor. I am a ninja spy, loyal to your brother. I have done nothing wrong."

Nagi leaned in close, "You will tell us everything."

Mako looked Nagi in the eye, "I will tell you nothing."

"Everyone breaks," Nagi growled.

….

Donatello looked over the components that Shredder demanded from the Foot and smiled. "Now I know why it didn't work properly. This is the alien's schematics. I corrected a plethora of problems to get the transmat device to work for them." He pondered the words on the paper in his hand. "I wonder if he knows we're back."

"As far as we know," Yoshi replied, "no." He sighed, "We don't know if Mako or Riu had the chance to contact Shredder while we were away."

"I can rig these components to destroy the transmat that Shredder has," Donnie said looking at his father. "Do you want to risk it?"

Yoshi nodded, "It's the best chance we have right now to stop him."

….

Leonardo stood with Karai as Billy examined her. The Foot medical ward was fully equipped for every kind of exam including sonograms. They all looked at the screen to see the baby that was growing in Karai's womb.

"You're about twelve weeks along," Billy told her. "Too early to see the gender, but it is healthy and I can't see any abnormalities."

"Can you run more tests?" Karai asked. "If it is an abomination, I will want to terminate."

Billy nodded, "I understand. I warn you though, that there is a chance that you will lose the baby anyway. You've had several abortions already, and your body may just terminate it for you." He took a deep breath, "I can do an amniocentesis test, but it will further increase your chances of a miscarriage."

Karai nodded, "Yes."

….

Raphael woke up to the sound of Mikey laughing. His parents agreed to let Raph stay at Foot Headquarters and he stayed the night in Mikey's room. Mikey chuckled again and Raph went over to see what had his love laughing.

Mikey was watching television while eating a bowl of oatmeal, his tail thumping on the floor. Raph chuckled at the sight and walked over to sit next to Mikey. "What are you watching?" Raph looked at the TV.

"Peter Rabbit," Mikey answered past a mouth full of oatmeal.

Raph looked at the youngest Turtle, "Isn't this a show for kids?"

Mikey paused mid bite, "But I like it."

Raph sighed, "It's moments like these that you make me feel like a pedo, you know that."

"We're the same age," Mikey glared at him. "It's a funny show." Mikey took another bite, "You don't have to be an ass about it."

"You just said 'ass'," Raph smiled.

Mikey looked at him, "Yes I did. Now be quiet, I'm trying to watch my show."

Raph reached back and started to play with Mikey's tail causing his love to churr. "You know," Raph husked, "It's your sweet innocents that I love the most, but when you talk dirty it really gets me going."

Mikey churred again and looked over at Raph, "I've seen this one anyway."

….

Nagi had made the delivery to the specified place and Shredder's Dragons collected it. His scientists added the last components to his transmat device and set it to warm up, and Saki waited.

Several hours passed before the scientists told him that the device was ready. "A simple test is in order," Shredder ordered. "Place the pig on the platform."

Hogtied and gaged, Bebop was dragged squealing to the platform by several Dragon goons. They left him there and distanced themselves from it. Scientists worked at the control panels, "Where would you like to send him, Master?"

"Send him to the moon and back," he growled. He turned to look at Rocksteady, "As a lesson for his stupidity."

Bebop struggled against his restraints, but they held tight. "Coordinates are set, Master," one of the scientists informed him.

"Do it," Saki nodded.

The scientists pressed the button and the panel exploded. Several others shot out sparks while other's caught fire. The platform lit up and Bebop squealed in pain as it got hotter and hotter. Rocksteady left Shredder's side and ran to pull his friend from the platform before it burst into flame.

He dragged his bound and whimpering friend to safety as more panels exploded. Shredder growled in anger walking among the scientists and throwing them into the fires. Taking advantage of the chaos, Rocksteady managed to pull Bebop free from the building as it began to burn down.

The rhino hoped that Shredder would also be lost to the flame, but had no such luck. Shredder casually walked from the building while screams of agony could be heard coming from inside. A handful of others also managed to escape, including the Elite. He looked down at his two mutant minions, "It looks like you got a stay of execution, pig."

….

Detective Sean walked into Foot Headquarters and was led to Nagi's office. The ninja master was sitting at his desk going over a backlog of paper work. Sean cleared his throat.

Nagi looked up, "Do you have some information for me?"

Sean nodded, "There has been a massive fire in one of the warehouses on Ladmen Island."

"Why is this of any interest to me?" Nagi asked.

"From what the investigators can tell, there was a large device of some kind. Complete with a platform," Sean informed him. "There were also rooms that looked like they were used for interrogation, holding prisoners, and living quarters, all underneath the building itself."

"That's fascinating," Nagi smiled, "but what does it have to do with me?"

Sean placed his hands on Nagi's desk and leaned in, "Don't play games."

"I never play," Nagi glared back.

"Hundreds are dead," Sean stood up. "Just so you know. If we find anything that might interest you, I'll be sure to let you know."

"I seriously doubt you will find anything there that will, Detective."


	13. Chapter 13

With Shredders apparent defeat and a drop in Purple Dragon activity, the Foot clan relaxed a little. Nagi assigned a ninja to shadow Parker, who had move into the compound, to and from work just in case. Raphael had also moved into the compound and was forced to get up every morning to train as well as wear at least shorts when out of his room. He still went to work three nights a week to help out, and still went to church with his family every Saturday night.

Donatello and Professor Honeycutt spent a lot of time together developing new security systems for the Foot clan's many clients. It took the genius Turtle a month to fully wean himself of the need for sleep aids and, thanks to Honeycutt, stopped having 'fits'.

Karai was never left alone, still not fully trusted, but Leonardo's bond with her grew. His childhood mentor had returned and, even though his schooled emotions didn't show it, was overjoyed to have her back. The Jones Doctors, who now seemed to work full time for the Foot, couldn't find anything wrong with the baby Karai carried. A few abnormalities, but nothing that alarmed them, so Karai decided to go through with the pregnancy.

Michelangelo was over the moon with the fact that he wasn't really sick and now was allowed to leave the compound on his own. He and Raph shared a room and spent a great deal of their free time alone in there and would go out alone together often.

Casey spent a lot of time at Foot Headquarters as well. He had fallen for April and she seemed to like him in return, though she played hard to get. Though Shen didn't approve, Raph and Casey would sit on the roof and drink a few beers, just not as much as they used to.

Michelangelo had his own little adventure while out Christmas shopping. He managed to stop thieves from taking a truck full of toys intended to go to orphans. He managed all of this with a kitten tucked into his jacket, a kitten that he brought home and named Klunk. After several hours of begging, Yoshi and Shen agreed to let him keep the cat.

On another day the four Turtles had a strange encounter with a woman named Renet, an apprentice in the seventy ninth level of the dimension of null-time. She was escaping her master Lord Simultaneous and pulled them with her in to medieval times where they teamed up with an aardvark named Cerebus to defeat an evil creature named Savanti. Needless to say they were happy when Lord Simultaneous caught up with them and set everything right. When they returned no time had passed in their time.

Then they were tasked by Nagi to help one of his longtime friends, Gosei Hatsumi, pass on the spirit force of the Gosei Samurai Clan to his grandson Hattori. It was a difficult endeavor. Nagi accepted the spirit of Hatsumi for the mission and they had to fight off assassins with so little honor that they resorted to using guns. In the end they succeeded with the loss of Hatsumi's son, Kenji. Hattori accepted the spirit force and Hatsumi returned Nagi's body to him and passed on in peace.

A full year had passes and Christmas was again fast approaching and was only a few weeks away. Karai had a healthy baby girl and named her Sakura. She was developing nicely and was sitting up at only four months old.

With training and work, Raphael was exhausted and was in a deep sleep when a cup of cold water was dumped on him. He gasped and sat up, "What the fuck?"

"Mikey's crying," Leo pegged the plastic up at Raph. It struck his plastron then flew off to land on the floor.

"Why?" Raph stood up.

"He ran out of the bedroom this morning in tears and won't tell us why," Leo crossed his arms over his plastron. "What did you do?"

Raph shrugged, "I was asleep." He rubbed his plastron where the cup struck, "I didn't do anything. I'm gonna go talk to him."

Leo stepped in his path, "Asleep? Like you were with Donnie?"

"Still upset about that are you?" Raph lifted his chin. "That was over a fucking year ago and you can't let it go. Your boyfriend crawled into bed with me. It ain't my fault if you can't keep him satisfied."

In a rare burst of anger, Leo lunged and Raph barely managed to avoid his fist. Raph fought back, but his skill was still no match for the ninja master, the best he could do was evade, but that wasn't enough. Leo soon had Raph in a head lock, "You don't deserve Mikey."

"Leo!" Mikey screamed at him from the doorway. "Let him go."

Leo relaxed his grip and Raph slid out.

"You can go now," Mikey glared at Leo holding the door open. Leo walked out the door, but before Mikey could close it the eldest turtle held it open, "I'll be right outside."

Closing the door, Mikey leaned on it, "You talk in your sleep?"

Raph's heart skipped, "I… ah…." Raph walked over and pulled Mikey away from the door to the other side of the room. "Whatever I said doesn't matter. I was asleep."

"You had sex with your cousin."

Raph looked down at Mikey, "What makes you think that?"

"You said his name and you had an erection."

"Who's name?"

"How many cousins have you had sex with?"

Raph tilted his head to the side, "One, I get erection all the time while I sleep. It's natural and it doesn't mean that I was having a sex dream. Two, I have a lot of cousins and could have been dreaming about anyone of them, but not in a sexual way."

"Parker." Mikey whispered. "You moaned Parkers name while sporting a raging erection."

Raph sighed, "I swore that I would never talk about it. You can't tell anyone about it, but he was my first. He was struggling with his sexuality and wanted to know if he liked it and was feeling pity for me." Raph shrugged, "Sometimes I dream about it. I can't control my dreams."

"Do you want to…?" Mikey started but Raph cut him off.

"No!" He nuzzled Mikey's neck, "You are the only one I desire now. Sometimes I have dreams that I have breasts, that doesn't mean that I wish that was a girl or that I had breasts."

"Who else have you had sex with?" Mikey demanded.

"Strippers from the club," Raph answered. "I followed Gran's rules and used a condom each time, just so you know." Raph sighed, "The guy's name was David, he's not at the club anymore and the woman was… um… Ginger."

Mikey's mouth dropped open, "The redhead with the really big bobbies?"

A smile spread across Raph's face, "Yeah." He cleared his throat, "Sorry. I don't have any desire to do her again, but I'm not dead. She's hot and those are great breasts."

Mikey nodded, "They are."

"And they are real," Raph leaned in and whispered. When Mikey tilted his head to the side Raph added, "Some women get… stuff added to make their breasts bigger, but hers grew to that size all on their own."

Mikey nodded his head, "Oh."

Raph cupped Mikey's face in his hands, "You can't tell anyone. Don't even talk about it with me, especially about Parker. Who knows how Nagi will react if he found out. Just act like you know nothing."

Mikey nodded, "Okay." They kissed gently before heading to the kitchen to have a small breakfast before their morning training.

…..

Thursday nights was one night Raph always worked at the club, due to the fact that most of the other bouncers stripped that night. Mikey was craving pizza so he tagged along and had an awkward moment when Ginger sat down right next to him. Other than that, the night was uneventful for the most part, until the warning sirens sounded.

Raph's uncle came out of the back, "Everyone needs to head home," he announced to a confused crowd of patrons.

Raph helped to clear the club of all customers and as he ushered the last of them out he looked up and saw the large spaceship hovering over the city, "Shit."

….

Being on a bike gave him an advantage over the other people on the street and it was a good thing that it was so late at night. Some were trying to leave the city, and Raph didn't blame them, while others were just trying to get home, like him. Despite how much Raph actually wanted to go home to the apartments, he headed for the Foot clan with Mikey holding tight to him.

He pulled into the garage and was met by Leo, Don and Professor Honeycutt. "Is that a Federation ship?" Raph asked taking his helmet off.

Honeycutt nodded, "They have already sent out their demands."

"Let me guess," Mikey limped over to them, "they want us."

Honeycutt shook his head, "Just me. And I am willing to go with them to spare this world the devastation that would be brought upon them if I don't"

"I already told you," Donnie argued. "We'll figure something out."

"I have already made up my mind," Honeycutt stood firm. "I cannot ask you to risk a single life on this planet on my account."

"What makes you think that they won't conquer us the second that they have you?" Raph pointed out. "We need to find a way to get rid of them."

"This planet is too primitive and faraway for them to hold any interest in," Honeycutt pointed out. "I am certain that once they have me, they will leave."

They made their way up the elevator and Honeycutt went straight for the lab, "I want to leave you a few notes, Donatello, so that you may resume my research." He entered the lab and closed himself up in it for a few minutes. When he came back out he walked straight up to Donatello, "I have already sent a message to the Federation ship. They are sending someone to collect me now. Goodbye, my friend."

Donnie fought back tears, "No. There has to be another way."

"There isn't any time," Honeycutt told him before entering the elevator again to go down.

Donatello watched from the security cameras as a small shuttle landed on the street and three soldiers took his friend away. "It's not fair," he cried and hit the screen. "He understood me." Tears streamed down his face as the shuttle took off.

….

Honeycutt was led through the ship to a room full of computers. A man stood waiting for him, "Welcome, Professor."

Honeycutt bobbed his head, "General Blanque."

The general indicated a table, "Get him on the table. We'll extract the information directly."

"Yes, Sir," a soldier saluted before guiding Honeycutt and lifting him up. The robot professor did not fight as he was hooked up to the machines through several wires. When they were done and started to upload his information, he turned to look at Blanque.

"Do you know what a virus is, General?"

The man looked down at the robot, "A microscopic organism that causes illnesses."

"True," Honeycutt responded as the general turned away. "However this planet has another definition for the word."

"We are clear of their orbit, General," another soldier reported.

"Would you like to know the definition?" Honeycutt asked looking up at the ceiling.

"What definition?" Blanque asked.

"The other definition for virus."

"Why would I care?"

"Sir?" a female soldier turned to look at the general. "My computer is not functioning properly."

"I am also experiencing difficulties, General," another reported. Several others followed and the lights began to flicker.

"Sadly, General," Honeycutt continued ignoring the chaos around him, "you will not be able to put your new knowledge to work for you, but I will tell you anyway. It is quite fascinating in fact and I am surprised that we have not come up with it ourselves."

"What are you going on about?" Blanque yelled.

"The virus," Honeycutt explained. "The humans make them for computers. And you don't have time to purge it from your systems, General. I made sure to download a particularly nasty one." Honeycutt turned his head again to look at Blanque, "Tell me. Is it getting hard for you to breathe yet?"

The general gasped for air as the vacuum of space entered his ship.

…..

Donnie cried with his head down on his folded arms resting on the desk in front of him as he sat in the lab. "Donatello." He sat upright at the sound of his name.

"Who's there?" He looked around the lab, but he was alone. "Great. Now I'm schizophrenic."

"No, my friend, you are not."

Donnie stood, "Professor?"

"Here." Donnie walked over to a computer and, as soon as he approached, the screen came on causing him to jump back a bit. "Do not be frightened. I downloaded myself into your computer and from there accessed the internet. Now it seems I am everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Donnie's voice trembled.

"I am in anything and everything that has internet access or a wireless receiver of any kind. So, yes. Everywhere." He paused for a moment, "There are some really… interesting things out there on the internet. Some humans are… adventurous while others are… improper. I do not believe everything on the internet is legal."

"What did the Federation take then if not you?"

"I programed Sal with what to do and had him carry a virus, knowing that they would try to directly extract the information using their computers. Viruses for the computer are unheard of where I come from."

His eyes hurt, but he managed to cry tears of joy as he touched the computer screen, "You're still here."

"I fear I have some bad news, however," Honeycutt's voice sounded sorrowful. "Satellites have detected a second spaceship fast approaching Earth. The Triceratons are coming and they won't be as diplomatic as the Federation was."

…..

"The government will come down on us soon," Shen pointed out. "Everyone saw the robot leave our compound. They will investigate and find our children and take them away from us."

"Calm yourself," Nagi said grabbing her shoulders. "The few pieces of alien technology we have can be removed easily and the boys can go out to the farm while the government investigates us. We will make up a story to explain what had happened."

Donnie came running out of the lab, "We have a problem."

"What," Nagi prompted.

"Another ship is approaching Earth."

"How do you know this?" Yoshi walked up to Donnie. "What have I told you about hacking into the government's computers?"

"It was Professor Honeycutt," Donnie said turning to the lab. "He downloaded himself into our computers and accessed the internet. He told me that the ship was coming."

"Your robot friend is now in our computer," Shen stated, flatly.

"He's in every computer," Donnie corrected. "And wireless device too. He's everywhere."

"Well that's reassuring," Raph said with a heavy layer of sarcasm.

"He won't hurt anyone," Donnie argued.

"Right," Raph mocked. "Because becoming an all knowing computer all of a sudden won't fuck with his mind."

Leo swatted Raph on the shoulder, "Watch your language around mother."

"Yeah, that's the biggest problem we have right now," Raph yelled, "my language!"

"Enough," Nagi did not yell but his voice held authority. "Does Honeycutt know how long we have until the ships arrive?"

Donnie sighed, "Two hours."

"When they get here we'll tell them that the Federation already took Honeycutt," Mikey offered. "Then they will go away."

Donnie shook his head, "They stopped at the Federation ship first before continuing on their way here."

"Why didn't they fight the Federation for Honeycutt?" Leo asked.

"Because Honeycutt used Sal to infect the ship's computers with a virus," Donnie explained. "That ship and everyone on it is dead."

"Then why are they still coming?" Raph's voice shook. "What do they want?"

Donnie swallowed hard, "Me."

…..

A shuttle craft landed on the street not far from where the Federation ship had landed only hours before. Three giant triceratops looking creatures stepped out of it carrying ray guns that were triangular in shape. Donatello stepped out of Foot Headquarters with a knife at his own throat.

"If you hurt anyone, I will end my own life and you will never get the transmat technology," he declared as he walked towards them.

The one in front snorted, "Interesting offer but let me counter it with this. If you kill yourself, then we will destroy this pitiful planet."

Donatello froze as a flood of dread washed over him then he lowered his hand and dropped the knife.

"Where are the others?" the leader demanded. "The ones that were with you on D'Hoonib."

Donatello shook his head, "They don't know how to build the device. You only need me."

The leader laughed, "But we do need them. What else are we going to use as motivation for you to work?" His voice took on a threatening tone, "Now go get them or we'll go in after them and it won't be pretty."

"That won't be necessary," Leo stepped out of the compound followed by Mikey then Raph. "We're right here," Leo stated as he walked up next to Donnie. "Can we please leave without incident?"

"Get in the shuttle," the leader ordered.

Donatello tried not to cry as he stepped into the shuttle with the sounds of Michelangelo sobbing behind him.


End file.
